Les tutos de One Piece !
by Lawiki
Summary: Et si les personnages faisaient des tutos ? \!/ CRACK
1. Captain Kidd

**_Bonjour / Bonsoir à Tous !_**

 ** _Je m'essaye aux fictions sur One Piece._**

 ** _Je préfère prévenir que c'est un gros crack ! Du n'importe quoi comme je l'aime.  
Aussi j'ai un humour quelque peu... douteux. Désolée pour ça... _**

**_Voila ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé et j'espère que ça vous ferra au moins sourire..._**

 _ **Disclaimer** : **One piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda... Heureusement pour les personnages.**_

 ** _\\!/ Pour ce premier extrait, nous allons retrouver Eustass Captain Kidd, pour un tuto un peu spéciale. Langage grossier à gogo, pour moi ce n'est pas un personnage charmant qui fait dans la dentelle. Vous êtes prévenus !  
Je tiens à dire que je ne pense pas personnellement tous les termes dégradants qu'il peut dire. _**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE CAPTAIN KIDD ¨¨**

* * *

 _Il se baladait sur son denden ordi par ennui. Il n'y avait rien à faire sur son sous-marin. Il s'est un peu perdu sur un site de vidéos en streaming, jusqu'à tomber sur une vidéo de son rival. Eustass Captain Kidd. Qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire comme connerie encore celui-là ?_

 _Il lance la vidéo, pas par intérêt, mais par simple curiosité. On peut y voir le Captain debout devant une caméra, les bras croisés, avec ,comme toujours, son pantalon jaune moche sur lui._

"Hey bande de nuls ! Ici Eustass Captain Kidd des Kidd's Pirates !

Ça fait un moment que je me balade sur les océans et j'ai pu remarquer à quel point certains sont des merdes. Des petites merdes sans valeur. Vous ne pouvez rien dire, vous savez que j'ai raison ! Et vous n'oserez pas me contredire, vous avez trop peur de moi pour ça ! Bande de tarlouzes !

Je ne vous apprends rien, tuer est un art, que beaucoup ne maîtrisent pas. Alors pour qu'on se mette tous d'accord, j'ai décidé de vous montrer comment on tue quelqu'un comme un bon pirate. Avec plein de sang, de torture tout ça.

Alors j'arrête de parler pour rien, je suis pas ici pour de la théorie, je vais directement vous montrer la pratique !"

 _On peut voir Kidd sortir du champ de la caméra et revenir, tenant un homme à bout de bras, et le jeter sur le sol._

"Vous voyez, ça c'est un otage. Je sais pas son nom, je sais pas qui c'est, je l'ai juste choppé sur une île et il commence sérieusement à me gonfler.

Alors on prend l'otage. On le tire par les cheveux pour le soulever du sol. Là tu vois, il commence à flipper, et ça, ça me plait.

On peut si on veut sortir des phrases classes et tout, du style "tu le sens que t'es dans la merde hein?!" ou "T'as compris qui est le patron ? Quand je dis, tu bois l'eau des chiottes, tu la bois et c'est tout".

Mais vous ça le ferait pas. Moi ça le fait parce que je suis cool. Mais vous, vous êtes des merdes. Alors abstenez-vous de faire dans le classe, ça vous va pas.

Donc ensuite, on prend une arme. On menace l'otage.

 **-Arrête de gesticuler, oui tu vas crever, mais dis-toi que tu vas mourir en exemple pour les prochaines victimes des autres incompétents ! Arrête ou je t'en colle une !-**

Vous pouvez frapper l'otage, si vous voulez, ça rajoute un certain charme des fois. Mais c'est plus marrant de le garder conscient.

Donc vous tenez bien l'otage, vous prenez votre arme. Pour moi ça sera un petit poignard très sympa que je garde toujours attaché à une ceinture sur mon torse. Et non Luffy ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas m'habiller qu'il y a une ceinture sur mon torse. Si tu vois ça, un jour, sache que je vais te tuer. Voilà, ça c'est dit, on continue !

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

 **\- VAS-Y SOURIS DU CON !-**

Donc... on serre la poigne sur l'otage. On prend l'arme et on lui tranche la gorge. On lâche l'otage et on le laisse baigner dans son sang. On peut même prendre une bonne choppe de rhum pour le regarder crever.

Voilà fini. Est ce que c'est compliqué sérieux ?!

Pour un peu plus d'épique, vous pouvez même rajouter un peu de musique classique ou hard core pour pimenter la situation.

Un conseil : on ne discute pas avec l'otage, on le bâillonne pour plus de précaution. L'attacher ne sert à rien, à part si vous êtes des lopettes et que vous avez peur de mourir.

Je vais vous remontrer une autre fois, pour vraiment que vous assimiliez bien les choses, bande de cons.

 **-KILLER RAMÈNE-MOI UN AUTRE OTAGE ?**

 **...**

 **COMMENT ÇA ON EN A PLUS ? ...**

 **...**

 **JE LES AI TOUS BUTÉ ?! NON TU DÉCONNES ?... AHAHAHA J'AI FAIS CA ? Trop fort...**

 **BON BAH VA ME CHERCHER QUELQU'UN SUR L'ÎLE ! ...**

 **... JE M'EN FOUS QUE CA NE SE FASSE PAS ! KILLER VA CHERCHER ! ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TU ME FAIS CHIER KILLER !-**

Bon bah y a plus d'otages. Tant pis, si vous voulez revoir, vous avez qu'à recommencer la vidéo, je vais pas non plus me fatiguer pour vous, bande d'incapables ! "

 _Il range son arme dans son fourreau et regarde bien fixement la caméra._

"J'espère que vous allez appliquer mes conseils. Vous ne pourrez jamais être aussi bon que moi, mais ça ne pourra jamais être pire que ce que vous faites maintenant.

Bref, tchao les nazes !

Et Trafalgar, je t'emmerde. Je vais tous venir vous buter de toute façon !"

 _La vidéo s'arrête sur cette phrase plus que charmante, pleine de bonté et d'amour._

 _Trafalgar Law ne sait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il vient de visionner. Mais il ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Sûrement pas._

 _Il prend les commandes de son denden ordi pour laisser un petit message de réponse à son très cher ami Kid..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Désolée._**


	2. Captain Kidd- La revanche

_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord ... MERCI ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes tutos façon One Piece soient aussi bien accueillis !**_

 _ **Merci à TheFanne, Ic'Ilver, KinderSa, Toshiro-Hutsugaya222, Olukkalp et ClemTrafalgar pour leurs reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir !**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux/celles qui suivent mes conneries et ont mis la fic dans leurs Favoris !**_

 _ **Donc me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Et encore une fois... C'est notre ami Kidd qui va prendre ! Désolée, c'est ma tête de turc préférée... Puis vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas faire plus de blah blah et vais vous laisser lire !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE CAPTAIN KIDD - La revanche ¨¨**

* * *

Le lendemain de sa publication, Kidd a pu voir de nombreux messages postés sur sa vidéo. Il est actuellement sur sa boite dendenmail pour checker ce qu'il a reçu. Deux messages ont réellement attiré son attention. Les autres ne sont que des postes d'haineux qui n'assimilent pas son talent, ou d'admirateurs qui comprennent son génie.

En premier lieu, le commentaire de Trafalgar Law :

 _"Salut Eustass-ya. Quel talent tu nous as caché là, j'espère pouvoir découvrir plus amplement ceux-ci au cours de tes prochaines vidéos. Evidemment si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est de l'ironie. Toi me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de venir vers moi, que tes membres auront changé de place sans que tu ne comprennes comment. Voir même, si je suis de bonne humeur, j'aurais déjà mis ta tête sur le corps d'une autre personne. Genre une blonde sulfureuse. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien. En plus claire, c'est moi qui t'emmerde et qui vais te buter Eustass-ya. Sur ce._

 _Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort."_

Kidd a comme des envies de meurtres. Il va lui faire payer à l'infirmière !

Il ne prend pas plus de temps sur ce message, avant d'aller lire le second qui l'intéresse...

 **Sa vidéo a été supprimée. Pour cause d'actes violents.** D'où il a été violent sur sa vidéo ?!

Il ne va sûrement pas laisser ça passer, foi de Captain Kidd !

.\\./.\\./.\\./.\/.\/.

" Hey bande de nazes ! Ici Eustass Captain Kidd des Kidd's Pirates.

Vous allez pas y croire, mais la vidéo que j'ai posté hier pour VOUS AIDEZ a été supprimée. Bande de bâtards, si je trouve celui qui l'a signalé, il va pas rire longtemps.

Donc j'ai décidé de revenir avec un autre sujet.

On m'a déjà fait plusieurs fois la remarque, que même maquillé, je restais viril. Ouais je parle de vous, Law et Luffy. Je vais vous démonter.

C'est vrai qu'à la différence de Bon Clay et d'Izou, j'ai pas l'air d'un mec qui aime se faire prendre. Mais bon les goûts et les couleurs de chacun, je m'en fous.

Bref ! Voyez, là, y a des trucs de nanas. Rouge à lèvres et autres.

Pour pouvoir faire mon tuto, je vais appeler mon assistant.

 **-KILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! VIENS ICI !**

...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a captain ?"

 _Avec l'angle de la caméra, nous pouvons voir Killer à l'entrée de la cabine de Kidd. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs un sourire pas du tout rassurant._

 **"-Viens là Killer, faut que je te peinture la gueule.**

 **-Sûrement pas. Va crever."**

 _Kidd se lève précipitamment de son siège, ce qui coupe la caméra._ _Après un noir, nous retrouvons les deux pirates côte à côte._

"Donc comme je disais, à l'aide de mon assistant, je vais vous montrer comment rester viril avec du maquillage.

 **\- Je le sens pas là...**

 **\- Killer enlève ton masque.**

 **-Non.**

 **-KILLEEEEEEEEEER !**

 **-Je ne l'enleverrai pas.**

 **\- ... Comme tu veux."**

 _Kidd prend le rouge à lèvres et le débouche._

"On va commencer par le plus simple ! Le rouge à lèvres ! Il faut prendre un rouge à lèvres plutôt foncé. Trop claire ça fait nana, ou suceur. Perso, je vous conseille de prendre un rouge à lèvres mat, histoire que ça reste bien toute la journée. Donc, vous faites en sorte de pas déborder c'est le plus important. Sinon vous allez ressembler à un con."

 _Kidd étale du maquillage sur le casque de Killer, là où est censée être sa bouche. Ce dernier garde ses bras croisés, ne montrant aucune réaction aux gestes de son capitaine._

"Ensuite, le crayon noir. Si vous chialez pas, il devrait pas couler. Faut pas trop en mettre sinon vous allez ressembler à un panda. Vous voyez Trafalgar Law ? Lui il ressemble à un panda en permanence, avec ses cernes et ça lui donne une tête de con. Donc, si vous voulez pas lui ressembler, vous faites gaffe. Alors ! Vous faites bien le contour des yeux, sans vous le mettre dans l'œil, ça fait mal. Si vous voulez vous rendre aveugle, c'est votre problème, pas le mien."

 _Comme pour le rouge à lèvres, Kidd étale le crayon noir autour des "yeux" de Killer, sur le casque._

"Voila ! Donc, là, vous êtes maquillé en étant viril.

...

...

 **-AHAHAHAHAHAHA KILLER, CETTE TÊTE DE CON ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA ?! AHAHAHAH !-**

Non en vrai, regardez ce que ça donne plutôt sur moi. Moi je suis viril. C'est difficile de faire plus viril que moi d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez mettre du vernis aussi, mais toujours rester dans les couleurs foncées. Sinon, allez demander des conseils à Ivankov.

 **-KILLER VA TE LAVER ! TU ME FAIS HONTE !-**

J'ai vraiment des incapables avec moi...Bref.

Tchao les nazes.

Trafalgar je vais vraiment te buter, vient te battre si t'es un homme !"

.\\./.\\./.\\./.\/.\/.

 _Kidd ne réfléchit pas trop avant de poster sa vidéo. Celle-là ne pourra pas être supprimée. Y a aucune raison pour qu'on la signale._

 _Non, à aucun moment il se dit qu'il peut passer pour un con. Aucun. Captain Kidd ne peut pas paraître stupide, c'est absurde._

 _Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, Kidd part réfléchir à comment démonter ce cher Tragalgar Law. Il est impatient de voir ce que ce dernier va répondre à ces réflexions..._

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **... Encore désolée...**

 **Promis la prochaine fois je change de cible ! C'est déjà écrit et ça sera... tatata... LAW ! Voilà c'est dit !**

 **\\!/ Je m'excuse au passage pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres... Je suis un brèle, mais j'essaye de m'appliquer !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Traffy

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis ici pour vous livrer un nouveau tuto, cette fois présenté par Trafalgar Law, l'homme le plus sexy de One Piece !**_

 _ **Dans ce tuto, c'est un humour complètement différent des deux premiers que vous aller trouver ! Evidemment, j'essaye d'arranger mon humour au caractère des personnages !**_

 _ **Je tenais à vous remerciez pour votre engouement pour ce...truc.**_

 _ **Merci à olukkalp, Traff Lamy, TheFanne, KinderSa Lafolledu et Ic'ilver pour leur review et merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en Favoris ! Ça me donne envie de continuer à partager mes conneries !**_

 _\\!/ Petit clin d'oeil à flllora et ses petites listes sur les personnages de One piece ! Je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement au début concernant Law, donc merci à Ic'ilver de me l'avoir souligner !_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Réponses Guest:**

 **Traff Lamy : Merci pour ta review ! Je fais au plus vite, promis x) **  
**Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que celui ce le beau goss de service te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Lafolldu : Merci pour ta review également ! Kidd est ma tête de turc préféré, je peux pas m'en empêcher :')**  
 **Comme tu dis... Pauvre Killer. J'ai pas fini de le faire souffrir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE TRAFALGAR LAW ¨¨**

* * *

Law ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. C'était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter par cette tête rousse. Il fallait qu'il rapplique. Mais de façon intelligente et subtile... Un plan se développe petit à petit dans son esprit... Kidd voulait jouer ? Il allait perdre et sur son propre terrain...

 _\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./_

"Bonjour à tous. Ici Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je m'amuse à faire comme ce crétin de Eustass-ya ? Tout simplement parce que je pense pouvoir vous apprendre beaucoup de choses, dans certains domaines. Notamment la chirurgie ou la médecine en général. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui.

Comme certains peuvent le savoir, j'ai été nommé _"L'homme le plus sexy des océans"_ par le _ShinSekaiMagazine_. Cela n'étonne sûrement personne, j'attire autant les femmes que les hommes et ce, dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres où je me trouve.

Donc, comment être sexy ?

Désolé de vous dire que le physique compte beaucoup. Ça je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous. A moins que vous souhaitiez passer sur ma table d'opération pour que j'améliore le boulot de votre mère.

Niveau caractère, il faut se laisser un côté mystérieux et intriguant. C'est ce qui attire le plus les femmes. Les hommes se sentent plus intrigués.

Vous pouvez sinon utiliser la technique de Eustass-ya, en faisant boire les demoiselles et en les prenant de force, mais ce n'est clairement pas la bonne solution.

Aussi, attirez-vous des ennuis. Moi par exemple, j'ai fait une alliance avec les Mugiwara, qui sont vraiment des aimants à emmerdes. Surtout le capitaine. Cela ne peut qu'augmenter votre notoriété. Les femmes préfèrent des hommes connus que des pirates de bas-étages.

Le danger et l'inconnu attirent, ce n'est pas un secret. Je suis dangereux et inaccessible. Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes me tombent dans les bras rien que pour ça.

Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Et bien je n'ai qu'à vous montrez ce qui se trouve actuellement dans mon lit. Ou plutôt **QUI** se trouve actuellement dans mon lit."

 _Nous pouvons voir Law se décaler de la caméra pour laisser voir le lit où se trouve effectivement, quelqu'un, endormi. Tout laisse à penser que cette personne est nue dans les draps. Totalement dépourvue de vêtements. Nous pouvons facilemment imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre quelque temps avant le tournage de cette vidéo..._

"Vous voyez ? Même Eustass-ya n'a pas su me résister.

Peut être que le maquillage ne fait pas "tarlouze" sur toi, comme tu dis, mais tu fais parti de ceux qui aiment se faire prendre. Fort. Pour ma défense, je n'utilise que tes mots Eustass-ya~ ...

Etre sexy demande de l'entrainement, mais une fois que vous avez compris le truc, n'importe qui sera prêt à se jeter dans votre lit... Sur ce...

Adios Hombres...

 **Et Eustass-ya~ ... tu reviens quand tu veux~..."**

 _\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./_

Un sourire fourbe se dessine sur ses lèvres avant que la caméra ne s'éteigne. Il ne prend pas le temps de ranger le matériel ou de rhabiller le Captain. Il faut qu'il agisse vite.

Il ne faut pas qu'il perde de temps...

 **-BEPO !**

 **-Oui capitain ?**

 **-Prend Eustass-ya et emmène-le dans une ruelle avant que les sédatifs ne fassent plus effet. Il ne faudrait pas lui gâcher la surprise...**

 **-Sumimasen...**

Bepo prend Kidd entre ses pattes, ainsi que les affaires que Law lui avait préalablement enlevées. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon jaune moche sur lui. Une fois son second parti avec le Captain Kidd, Law s'autorise à sourire de façon victorieuse. Oh oui, il s'est bien amusé. Il tient sa vengeance... Même s'il a dû droguer le roux pour parvenir à finaliser son plan. Il est évident que Kidd ne l'aurait pas gentillement suivi.

Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé...

Il est impatient de voir comment Eustass-ya va réagir à son tuto...

* * *

 **...**

 **Promis TheFanne, je ne m'excuse pas pour ça. Ou peut être que je devrais...**  
 **Bepo, excuse toi pour moi ! ...**

 **...**

 **Aucun soutien...**

 **La suite est écrite, peut être que je vais la poster ce soir, si j'ai le temps de relire...**

 **Un indice sur ma prochaine victime ? On en a déjà entendu parler dans les tutos de Kidd... (paye l'indice de merde!)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Luffy

**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Nouveau chapitre des tutos de One Piece avec cette fois ... LUFFY !_**

 ** _Merci à Ic'ilver, olukkalp et Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 pour leur review sur le précédent Tuto ! Traffy vous remercie !  
_ _Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris et merci à ceux qui s'intéressent à mes conneries sans forcément se manifester !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ¨¨**

* * *

Pour occuper Luffy durant ses longues traversées en mer, l'équipage avait eu l'idée de lui offrir un denden ordi. Franky vous affirmera même qu'il a construit le plus puissant et le plus SUUUUUPER des denden ordi. Mais est-ce-que c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ?

Regardant tout ce qu'il peut sur son écran, Luffy fini par tomber sur les tutos de ses comperses, Kidd et Law. Et évidemment, il trouve cela très amusant.

Il sort de sa cabine pour aller dans l'atelier d'Ussop et lui prendre du matériel. Il pose la caméra sur son bureau... et ... ce qu'il devait arriver... _arriva.._.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"HEY ! JE SUIS MONKEY D LUFFY, CAPITAINE DES MUGIWARA ET LE PROCHAIN SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES, CE SERA MOI ! Shishishi... !

J'ai vu que Kiddou et Traffy avaient fait des vidéos et j'trouve ça trop rigolo, un peu comme les blagues de Franky et Brook, alors j'ai décidé de faire pareil !

Mais j'ai pas de sujet. Shishishi !

Alors je vais vous dire comment je compte devenir le seigneur des pirates !"

 _Luffy s'arrête de parler. Il fixe la caméra.  
D'un coup, on peut le voir devenir tout rouge... puis violet... puis reprendre sa respiration.  
_ _On dirait bien que Mugiwara essayait de réfléchir..._

"NON EN FAITE NON ! SINON VOUS ALLEZ ME VOLER MES IDÉES ET DEVENIR LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES, ALORS QUE NON ! CE SERA MOI ! C'EST MES IDÉES JE LES DONNERAIS PAS ! MÊME PAS À TOI ACE ! Shishishi ! Ace c'est quand que tu reviens me voir ? Et c'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai faim. Pourquoi quand on mange on fait caca après ? Est ce que Brook fait caca ? Et les filles ? Une fois on m'a demandé si j'étais élastique de partout... mais j'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. TRAFFY ! CA VOULAIT DIRE QUOIIII ?"

 _Le den den mushi à côté de Luffy se met à sonner.  
_ _Evidemment, au lieu de laisser une personne seine d'esprit de son équipage (s'il y en a encore une) répondre à l'appel, il le fait lui même._

" **YOSH ! ICI MONKEY D LUFFY, je sais pas qui c'est, mais JE SERAI LE PROCHAIN SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES ! ... JIJI ?! Non ne viens pas ! ...JE TE DIRAIS PAS ! ... NON JE SERAI LE PROCHAIN SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES ! ... MAIS JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX ÊTRE LIBRE ET VOS COSTUMES, ILS GRATTENT ! ... Où je suis ? J'en sais rien, là je vais aller buter Mingo... Si je vais le faire... SI JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! ... Jiji j'ai faim...**

...

Il a raccroché ?! C'EST PAS SYMPA !"

 _Luffy raccroche violemment le denden mushi et se tourne vers la caméra._

"Je suis sûr qu'à un concours de bouffe, je vous bats tous ! Si ! Je vais chercher de la viande, je vais vous montrer !"

 _Luffy se lève et sort du champ de la caméra. On le voit revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une montagne de viandes._

"Je parie que je peux tout mettre dans ma bouche en même temps !"

 _Il ne réfléchit pas plus avant d'en engouffrer deux parts dans sa bouche. En prononçant Chubby bunny à chaque fois, s'il vous plait. Le manège continue, mais de temps en temps, nous pouvons attendre le capitaine des mugiwara ... tenter de parler._

 ** _"Acheu ! Chui chur qche même tchoi tchu pchu pach faich cha !"_**  
(Ace ! Je suis sûr que même toi tu peux pas faire ça !)"

 ** _"Chui chtro forch !"_**  
(Je suis trop fort)

 _"Chai faim !"_  
(J'ai faim)

 _ **"Che cherrai l'pwochain woi des pchirates !"**  
_ (Je serai le prochain roi des pirates !)

 _Toujours la même rengaine quoi..._

 _D'un coup, nous pouvons voir Nami entrer dans la cabine de son capitaine._

 **"Luffy tu n'aurais pas vu le dîner... de... ce soir... LUFFY ABRUTI !"**

 _Sa chère navigatrice vient de lui faire une jolie bosse sur sa caboche vide._

 **"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me dis pas que tu te filmes en train de manger ?! Mais à quel point t'es stupide ? Tu vas en faire quoi de cette vidéo ?! TU N'AVAIS PAS COMME IDÉE DE LA METTRE EN LIGNE ?! T'AS DIS QUOI COMME CONNERIES ENCORE ?!**

 **Mais riiiiiiiiiiiiiiien ! Nami ! C'est une super idée ! Promis j'ai pas fais de bêtises ! ...**

 _TCH... TCH... TCH..."_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

La vidéo a coupé. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal... Cependant, Luffy a tout de même réussi à récupérer son enregistrement et à le ... poster.

Oui il a réussi.

Une vague de Facepalm a eu lieu après le visionnage de cette vidéo, par ses frères, son équipage, et tous ceux qui connaissent Monkey. D. Luffy.

Ce gamin n'a vraiment aucune limite dans la connerie... Et ça malheureusement, l'équipage de Luffy est le mieux placé pour le savoir...

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et me dire ce que vous voudriez voir comme tutos ! Ça pourrait toujours me donner des idées pour la suite !_**

 ** _Voilà voila ! A la prochaine !_**


	5. Les Mugiwara

_**HEY ! Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre pour les tutos !**_  
 _ **Cette fois, ce seront les Mugiwara qui s'y mettent ! Fallait bien qu'ils réparent les conneries de leur capitaine...**_

 _ **J'avoue être un peu moins fière de celui-là, je le trouve moins drôle, mais bon... j'en ai besoin pour la suite !**_

 _ **Merci à Ic'ilver, KinderSa, olukkalp, Akanee Snakes, The Fane, Poc et Lola6276 pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes énormes !**_  
 _ **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à follow les tutos... MERCI !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DES MUGI¨¨**

* * *

 _Tout l'équipage s'était réuni autour de la caméra qu'avait utilisé Luffy la dernière fois. Nous retrouvons les nakamas sur le pont du Sunny, alors que Luffy est dans son coin, sûrement à piller la cuisine. Mais l'équipage doit réellement faire une annonce importante, alors, les Mugiwara se fichent un peu dans quel état ils retrouveront le garde-manger. Il y a des choses plus importantes._

 _La première que l'on voit prendre la parole, c'est Nami._

"Bonjour. Nous faisons partie de l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy, futur roi des pirates, si vous n'aviez toujours pas compris. Nous sommes les Mugiwara.

Nous tenions à nous excuser pour la vidéo de notre idiot de capitaine. Même-nous qui avons l'habitude de ses conneries, ça nous a dépassé."

 _Sanji prend la parole à la place de Nami._

"Il se peut qu'un jour, vous rencontriez notre capitaine. C'est même fort probable. Il n'est pas assez discret pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Alors pour vous aider, nous avons décidé de faire un tuto. "

 _Zoro continue._

"Comment supporter Monkey. ?

\- Ça fait un moment que nous survivons à ses conneries. Tout le monde à compris depuis le temps que c'est un p'tit gars qui réfléchit plus avec son estomac et ses poings, qu'avec sa tête.

 **\- Comme toi Marimo. C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez aussi bien.-**

 **\- Ta gueule Sourcils en Vrilles !**

Bref. Etant son second et celui qui le supporte depuis le plus longtemps, je commence. Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaises idées. Ne l'incitez pas dans ses conneries. Au meilleur des cas, donnez lui quelque chose à faire. S'il s'ennuie et que vous ne l'occupez pas, il trouvera lui-même quelque chose à faire. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve à être les ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial. Il peut s'amuser avec un rien vous savez ! Donnez lui un bout de bois et il pourra s'amuser avec pendant des heures ! Mais ne le laissez pas sans rien faire par pitié ! Après, c'est à nous de réparer ses conneries... De même, s'il vous donne une surnom pourri dès votre première rencontre... Faites comme si de rien n'était et souriez. Si vous l'engueulez, soit il rigolera, soit il provoquera une guerre... Donc ne dites rien, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde...

A toi Love-cook.

-J'temmerde tête de cactus. Règle primordiale avec Luffy. S'il a faim, donnez lui à manger. Si vous ne lui donnez pas de toute façon, il finira pas trouver à manger lui-même. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a mangé un truc et qu'il a failli crever. Ça vous arrange peut-être, vous, mais nous, ça nous mettrait au chômage. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il mange votre bateau, votre animal de compagnie, voir vous-même, s'il trouve que vous avez l'air d'avoir bon goût... donnez lui à manger. NAMIIIIIIIIIII SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! A TOI MA BEAUTÉ DES MERS !

-Oui oui Sanji. Si vous ne voulez pas être ami avec lui, dites le tout de suite. Il ne vous écoutera peut- être pas, mais nous, ça nous aiderait à savoir si vous voulez sa mort ou non. De toute façon, il y a de grandes chances que même si vous ne voulez pas, il vous embarque dans ses conneries avec lui... Mais vraiment, si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à lui, dites lui. Je veux dire... nous on en a marre qu'il nous ramène des créatures étranges et des inconnus toutes les semaines. Ça nous arrange pas du tout. Donc merci de prendre cette remarque en considération. Robin, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Pour ma part, je dirais qu'il faudrait arrêter de provoquer senchou-san. Surtout si c'est pour insulter ses frères. Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas ça et même si ça m'amuse de vous voir baigner dans votre sang...

 **-ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-**

Ce n'est pas forcément dans votre intérêt. Je pense que c'est tout pour moi. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-YEAAHHHHHHH ! FRANKY EST DANS LA PLACE !  
N'essayez pas de voler son chapeau de paille ! C'est son trésor, donc ça le rend complètement fou !  
On ne vole pas les affaires des autres bro- c'est pas SUUUUUUUPER cool ! Capich ?!

-YOHOHOHOHO C'est vrai ça mon cher Franky-san ! Je rejoins aussi Robin-chan, Luffy-san n'aime pas qu'on critique ses frères, mais aussi ses Nakamas. Ce n'est pas gentil pour nous de nous insulter, mais Luffy-san ne supporte pas ça. Alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous fasse la peau, ne dites rien qui peut le contrarier. Moi je peux dire ce que je veux, puisque je n'ai plus de peau. YOHOHOHOOHO ! Skuuuuull Joke~

\- Captain Ussop au rapport ! Aussi, cette annonce est pour le grand-père de Luffy... Il ne veut pas devenir marine, alors arrêtez d'essayer ! Après il casse mes inventions et c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Et pour les marines que l'on croise... Vous savez qu'on ne va pas s'enfuir et que Luffy va foncer dans le tas... Vous avez déjà du mal à recruter, arrêter des mener les nouveaux à la potence ! Je me souviens une fois, où sous mon commandement, Luffy a décimé plus de 5000 hommes ! Evidemment j'ai réussi à battre le double mais..."

 _Nami soupire, désespérée. Elle coupe Usopp dans son magnifique mensonge pour conclure la vidéo._

"-Bien, bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour... Chopper quelque chose à dire ?

-IDIOTE ! Je n'ai rien de plus à dire ! Arrête de te moquer de moi, ne met pas toute l'attention sur moi ! Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ! **-petite danse-**

-Tssss...

-Merci de votre attention et j'espère que cela vous aidera un minimum !

C'était les Mugiwara. Nous nous retrouverons sûrement un de ces jours ..."

\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./

 _La vidéo se termine._

 _Une pensée générale traverse ceux qui ont vu ce tuto. Luffy a un pète au bulbe, mais ça tout le monde le savait. Sauf que cette vidéo révèle que l'équipage est tout aussi cinglé que cet idiot de capitaine..._

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ouais j'en suis vraiment pas super fière de celui-là... J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même un minimum amusé ou du moins, divertit !**_

 _ **Désolé pour les fautes encore une fois !**_

 _ **La prochaine victime... Kiddou, la réponse à Traffy...**_  
 _ **Je vais essayer de le poster dans la journée/soirée pour me faire pardonner de celui-là...**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	6. Kiddou VS Traffy

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je reviens plus vite que prévu pour poster un nouveau tuto...**_

 _ **J'ai bien conscience que le précédent était moins drôle et moins bien écrit que les autres, je veux donc me faire pardonner... J'espère que ça fonctionnera !**_

 _ **\\!/ Je réécrirai celui sur les Mugis plus tard, quand j'aurai plus d'inspiration ! Comme j'ai pu le dire à certains, je n'ai pas le choix de les faire apparaître pour être logique dans un prochain chapitre... Bref vous verrez bien ^^ Je vous ferrai signe quand il sera refait, je mettrai une note pour ceux que ça intéresse !**_

 _ **Maintenant je doute un petit peu sur tout ce que j'ai pu écrire... Je crois que je prendrais une petite pause pour prendre un peu de recul et vous ressortir des beaux tutos quand ma connerie aura reprise toute sa vigueur !**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des review, follow ou mettent à Favoris!**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre... Nous avons un combat final !... Ou pas... Mais après je vais les laisser tranquille pendant quelque temps... normalement :D**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE CAPTAIN KIDD /VS/ LES TUTOS DU TRAFALGAR LAW ¨¨**

* * *

 **-Capt'ain... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Killer ?**

 **-Une vidéo compromettante tourne sur le dendennet... sur toi.**

 **-Montre.**

Killer s'installe près de son capitaine et pose le denden ordi devant lui. La vidéo de Tragalgar Law se lance. Kidd ne réagit pas pour le moment. Même s'il tique aux piques lancées par le chirurgien, il laisse passer. Mais lorsque arrive le moment où on le voit dans le lit de Law, une rage folle l'envahit. Il ferme l'ordinateur, qui se brise en deux.

 **-Combien de personne ont vu ce truc ?**

 **-Plus de 2 millions Capt'ain..**

 **-Je vais le buter. Le démembrer. Faire un manteau avec sa peau...**

 **-Cap'tain ? C'est vrai ? T'as couché avec...**

 **-Finis ta phrase et c'est toi qui va finir en manteau.**

 **-Ok.**

Un blanc s'installe entre les deux. Kidd est trop calme, ce n'est pas normal. Il se lève, sort de la pièce. Killer le suit pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries. Trop tard. Le Capt'ain n'a pas perdu de temps. Il était déjà en train de jeter des hommes à la mer.

 **-Killer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!**

 **-Rien, laisse le, il est énervé.**

 **-Mais ! On peut pas le laisser faire !**

 **-Tu veux passer par dessus bord toi aussi ?**

 **-...**

 **-Alors laisse le faire sa crise.**

 **-JE VAIS TOUS LES BUTER ! TRAFALGAR T'ES UN HOMME MORT !**

 **-Il a vu la vidéo ?**

 **-Ouep.**

 **-Ah... On fait quoi ?**

 **-On le laisse se fatiguer pour qu'il fasse un gros dodo.**

 **-... Ok...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Vraiment, "pour qu'il fasse un gros dodo" ?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"HEY BANDE DE NAZES ! ICI EUSTASS CAP'TAIN KIDD !

Un tuto très spécial aujourd'hui, parce que je vais vous apprendre à faire un manteau en peau d'humain. Ouais, ouais, j'déconne pas. TRAFALGAR JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?! MOI VIVANT, T'AURAS JAMAIS MON CUL, SALE TÊTE DE CON !

Alors pour le manteau, on prend une personne lambda, on s'en fou un peu. On est pas obligé de le tuer tout de suite, on peut le laisser souffrir avant. C'est marrant parce qu'il bouge encore.

 **-ARRÊTE DE BOUGER PUTAIN !-**

Bref, on prend un couteau et on lui arrache la peau... comme ça... voilà.

Ensuite on prend la peau, on la nettoie, parce que le sang c'est sympa, c'est pas mauvais, ça sent plutôt bon, mais c'est chiant à enlever quand c'est sec. Donc on lave. Et...

 **-PUTAIN ÉNORME ! IL BOUGE TOUJOURS ! KILLER VIENT VOIR C'EST UN OUF CELUI-LÀ ! -**

Attendez je vais le jeter à la mer, ça va être marrant. "

 _Kidd traîne le corps sans peau par une extrémité et sort du champ de la caméra. Malgré ça, on entend d'ici le cri de la victime jetée à la mer. Et ouais, le sel sur un plaie ça fait mal. Mais quand la plaie fait tout le corps..._

"Oh putain j'aurais dû filmer ça, c'était extra ! Mais maintenant il est mort.

Bref, le manteau.

Donc après avoir nettoyé la peau, on coud la matière sur un truc de poil... ET VOILA ! MANTEAU TOUT NEUF POUR VOUS LA PETER BANDE DE NAZES !

Trafalgar, tu as vu ça ? BAH PLANQUE TOI PARCE QUE SI TU CHOPPES JE FAIS LA MÊME AVEC TOI, TU PIGES ? D'OÙ J'AIME ME FAIRE PRENDRE LE CUL MOI ?! TÊTE DE TARLOUZE ! PROTÈGE TON CUL ! C'EST PAS POUR RIEN QUE LES PANDAS SONT EN VOIE D'EXTINCTION ! PANDA DE MES COUILLES ! TU M'AS DROGUÉ ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE M'AFFRONTER EN FACE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER !

...

TCHAO BANDE DE NAZES !"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Bonjour, ici Trafalgar Law.

Je fais cette vidéo pour répondre à la charmante déclaration d'amour _d'Eustass-ya~_...

Déjà, je note que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Vouloir faire un manteau avec ma peau pour être plus proche de moi, c'est trop mignon. Mon corps te manque à ce point-là ? _**Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais revenir quand tu voulais Eustass-ya~**_

Je n'ai pas forcément envie, mais je suis ici pour faire un tuto.

Donc je vais vous montrer comment changer le sexe d'une personne.

Vous voyez, je suis déjà en tenue. Un minimum d'hygiène est obligatoire pour un médecin digne de ce nom.

Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, mon patient est un homme qui veut devenir une femme. Enfin, est-ce qu'il veut, ça je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon maintenant, il n'a plus le choix.

Donc vous prenez ses testicules..."

 _ **"CETTE PARTIE DE LA VIDÉO A ÉTÉ CENSURÉE PAR LE SECOND DE L'ÉQUIPAGE, BEPO. REMERCIONS BEPO. A LA PLACE, REGARDONS DES OURSONNES GAMBADER DANS LA PRAIRIE..."**_

 _Après cette petite intervention de l'ours, nous retrouvons Law à la fin de son opération._

"Et...voilà. C'est fini. Germain est devenu Germaine. Je l'ai pas loupé celui la tiens...

Des volontaires pour une prochaine intervention ? ... Eustass-ya~, ça ne t'intéresserais pas, par hasard ? Oh si j'en suis sûr, tu ne l'avouera peut-être pas, mais moi je sais qu'il y a une grosse part de féminité en toi...

Adios Hombres, et à la prochaine..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Et ça a continué... longtemps.

Certains ce sont même amusés à compter les points. 15-13 pour Trafalgar, mais on ne le dira pas à Kidd.

Différents tutos ont vu le jour, plus ou moins soft, plus ou moins long... Sur des sujets divers et variés comme "comment soumettre Trafalgar Law" ou "Comment enfoncer une encyclopédie dans un rectum..." Bref, des sujets poétiques en sommes. Ils ont même joué à qui à la plus grosse devant les caméras. Qui à la plus grosse prime, qui a la plus grosse intelligence, qui à la plus grosse... vous m'avez compris.

Malheureusement, toutes les vidéos ont été supprimées. Leurs comptes également. Il y a des choses qui ne se montrent pas sur internet, et ils en font les frais. N'ayant plus aucun moyen de faire joujous, les deux compères sont allés bouder dans leurs coins. Est-ce qu'on réentendra parler d'eux sur la toile ? Ça... l'avenir nous le dira...

* * *

 _ **...**_  
 _ **...**_

 _ **Voila voila...**_

 _ **J'espère que j'ai fais mieux que le précédent...**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça me donne une idée de ce qui plait ou non ^^'**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	7. Hiken no Ace

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Un nouveau personnage a décidé de s'inviter dans la sphère très privé des tutos ! J'ai nommé : Portgas D Ace!  
Oui, je fais partie de ceux qui refusent totalement la mort de Ace. Je suis incapable de faire mon deuil de ce personnage. Je suis persuadée qu'il est actuellement caché dans un placard et qu'il s'est endormi. Il attend juste le bon moment pour revenir ! VOILA ! **_

_**Merci Loodp, Lola6276, Ic'ilver, olukkalp, KinderSa et TheFanne pour leur review !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ ou follow !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE ACE¨¨**

* * *

Ace s'ennuie. Ce n'est pas bon quand il s'ennuie. C'est même très dangereux. Il réfléchit à quelle connerie il pourrait faire. Faire chier Tatch ? Déjà fais. Faire chier Père ? Très mauvaise idée...

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuie... Il se trouve sur le pont du bateau principal, allongé en plein milieu pour bien faire chier tout le monde. Il regarde les nuages passer en se disant qu'il se faisait vraiment chier. Il pourrait aller emmerder les gars de sa flotte... mais même ça, ça l'ennuie.

Il souffre encore de l'énorme Facepalm qu'il s'est donné après avoir regardé la vidéo de son petit frère. Sérieusement, il en manque pas une. Maintenant il a un bon gros bleu sur le front. Ouais même lui sous estime sa force...

Mais... Mais là voilà l'idée ! Ace se relève, et court chercher une petite caméra dans la remise. Tout l'équipage le regarde faire, intrigué... Qu'est ce qu'il a pu encore inventer celui-là ?...

\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\/.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.\\./.

" Hey, bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Portgas.D. Ace, ou autrement dit, Hiken no Ace, 2ème commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, notre dieu à tous !

Je vais réaliser un tuto sur un sujet très sérieux et qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de parler de ça, puisque tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu, c'est difficile à croire. C'est vraiment énorme à voir. Certains pensent que tout le monde exagère, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Une fois qu'on a compris comment dresser l'animal, ça devient très facile. Et non, actuellement, je ne parle pas de ma bite ! Même si elle répond très bien à cette définition aussi ! Hey hey..."

 _Facepalm de tout l'équipage en arrière plan._

"Non, plus sérieusement…

 **-Parce que tu peux être sérieux toi ?-**

Ta gueule toi ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN TUTO QUI POURRAIT SAUVER L'UNIVERS OKEY !

Non, vraiment, c'est un sujet qui me tient réellement à cœur, donc je ne vais pas divaguer plus que ça sur des sujets de culs, même si je sais que c'est ce que vous préférez, bande de pervers !

Comment dresser un phœnix ?!

 **-Ça va mal finir Ace…-**

Alors tout d'abord, il faut s'approcher lentement du volatile pour ne pas l'effrayer."

 _La caméra se tourne pour que nous puissions voir Marco au loin, qui regarde l'horizon, loin de s'inquiéter de l'agitation qui se passe en ce moment sur le pont du navire._

"On s'approche lentement... très lentement... Une fois à environ deux mètres du spécimen, tendez légèrement la main où vous aurez au préalable mis des graines... Faites ensuite un bruit distinct pour tenter d'avoir son attention..."

 _Un bruit de bouche se fait entendre, comme si Ace appelait un chien..._

 **"- Tchi tchi... pssst ... tchi tchi...**

 **\- ...**

 **-Tchi tchi... pwpwp...**

 **-Ace, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?**

 **-Rien... Tu veux pas te transformer ? Steu plait ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Steu plait...**

 **-Non.**

 **-J'ai dis Steuplait ! "**

 _Marco s'éloigne de notre champ de vision, totalement insensible aux approches d'Ace._

"Mince, notre spécimen s'échappe, il ne faut pas le laisser partir ! Oui, je tiens à préciser que mon phoenix est encore en court de dressage, donc il n'écoute pas toujours ce que je dis... C'est têtu un phœnix... On va essayer de le rattraper..."

 _Ace suit Marco, avec des petits pas... d'un point de vue extérieur, il a vraiment l'air d'un guignole, mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause !_

"Bien, je me retrouve près du phœnix pour une seconde fois... on va tenter une nouvelle approche…

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** "

 _Nous pouvons voir qu'Ace a sauté sur le dos de Marco et tente actuellement de faire un rodéo. Un rodéo assez étrange à vrai dire, puisque le 1er commandant ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il n'y a qu'Ace qui est en train de s'exciter sur son dos._  
 _Lassé, Marco se transforme en phœnix et s'envole avec Ace sur son dos.  
_ _Et il le jette à la mer. Voilà tout simplement, quand quelqu'un vous fait chier.. débarrassez-vous en par tous les moyens.  
_ _Un noir se fait lorsque Ace tombe à l'eau.  
_ _On le revoit un petit peu plus tard, allongé sur le pont, trempé. Quelqu'un a eu la gentillesse de le repêcher._

"C'est moche Marco ce que tu as fais. Ça se fait pas de vouloir tuer son frère... de toute façon, on peut rien en tirer de cette tête d'ananas. M'en fous, j'ai réussi à m'envoyer en l'air avec un phœnix! Hey hey...

Bref, ceci n'est pas à reproduire chez vous, ça peut être dangereux."

 _Nous pouvons voir Ace avoir un beug. Crise de narcolepsie en approche ? Non, non, il ne peut juste pas avoir l'air neutre quand il réfléchit. La fratrie à vraiment du mal à utiliser leurs cerveaux… D'un coup, Ace se relève et court à travers le navire, à la recherche d'une personne bien précise pour se plaindre tel un enfant._

" **PEEEEEEEEERE ! POURQUOI MARCO IL VEUT PAS QUE JE MONTE SUR SON DOS ? POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'AIME DANS CET ÉQUIPAGE ?**

 **-Gwehehehe ! Tu aimeras te faire chevaucher mon fils ? Tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas très plaisant ! Et...**

 **-... Bah si, ça peut être super plaisant justement !.. Hey hey...**

 **-Et... tes frères et sœurs t'aiment Ace, ils ont juste un façon étrange de te le montrer. Comme toi ! Tu crois qu'essayer de dresser Marco est une bonne façon de lui montrer ton affection !**

 **-Bah oui !**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

...Bref ! On va s'arrêter là. C'était mon tuto sur "comment dresser un phœnix". J'avoue que ça à un peu foiré, mais bon... C'est pas grave ! Je promets qu'un jour, j'y arriverai ! MARCO, TU NE POURRAS PAS TOUJOURS M'ÉCHAPPER !

 **-Je vais te vendre.-**

Hein ? Hey hey... C'est un blague hein...Hey hey...

Tschuuuuuuuuuuss !

Et Luffy, je passe te voir bientôt, t'en fais pas petit frère ! "

* * *

Après que Ace ai posté sa vidéo, malgré les protestations de Marco, une annonce a été faite sur le dendennet ...

 _-ÉQUIPAGE DE BARBE BLANCHE VEND ACE -_

 _Créature bizarre et qui prend beaucoup de place. Cheveux bruns ondulés, yeux noirs, pas moche à regarder, capacité de faire du feu. Animal de compagnie très sympathique qui pourra vous réchauffer mieux qu'une cheminée en plein hiver. Attention, il n'est pas très bien dressé._

 _-Prix à débattre. -_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour Ace !**_

 _ **La prochaine fois... C'est au tour d'un blondinet! :D**_

 _ **A la prochaiiiiiiiine !**_


	8. Sabo

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Et la victime d'aujourd'hui ... * bruit de tambours* ... SABO ! Bah oui, il faut bien qu'il y passe le dernier frère !**_

 _ **Merci à Ic'ilver, Lola 6276 et olukkalp pour leurs reviews !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE SABO ¨¨**

* * *

"Hey ! Ici Sabo, second des révolutionnaires !

J'ai à plusieurs reprises essayé de poster quelque chose, mais ... disons que j'ai toujours eu un empechement. Ou deux emmerdeurs qui me faisaient chier, voyez ça comme vous le voulez !

Je trouve que l'idée de base des tutos est quand même incroyable ! Partager nos savoirs pour avoir de nouvelles connaissances... c'est beau non ? Évidemment le précurseur, Kidd, l'a fait sur un sujet... hum... spécial, mais l'idée de base est bonne !

Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas apte à comprendre ça et encore moins à l'appliquer...

Je vais vous passer quelques passages des mes échecs pour que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire..."

 _Un blanc apparaît à la caméra avant de revoir Sabo, assis devant un bureau._

"Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! Ici Sabo, second des révolutionnaires !"

 _En arrière plan, nous pouvons voir les têtes de Ace et Luffy apparaître. Ils se regardent avec un sourire étrange avant de disparaître._

" Je trouve que les idées des tutos sont très bonnes et j'ai décidé de m'y mettre !"

 _Luffy et Ace réapparaissent juste derrière Sabo. Ils dansent face à la caméra de façon aléatoire, avant de se mettre dos à la caméra et de bouger leurs fesses en rythme, de droite à gauche..._

 **"You're the one that i want ... OUH - OUH – OUH ... the one that i want, the one that i want ... OUH-OUH-OUH ! (Grease)**

 **-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?** "

 _Les deux frères continuent de danser en balançant les bras, en sautant partout... et en chantant au rythme de leur coups de bassins... OUH -OUH -OUH..._

 _D'un coup, Ace pose ses deux mains sur ses genoux et met le cul en arrière. Il commence à faire des mouvements étranges..._

 **"- Regarde Sabo ! Twerk, Twerk, Twerk...**

 **-Trop classe Ace ! Attend, bouge pas ! "**

 _Luffy donne un coup de cul à Ace._

 **" Regarde Sabo ! On se tape le cul ! C'est trop classe comme façon de dire bonjour !"**

 _Sabo est comme qui dirais... au bord du gouffre..._

 _Un second blanc se fait, avant qu'une deuxième séquence ne défile._

" Hey ! Ici Sabo, second des révolutionnaires ! J'ai décidé de me mettre aux tutos aussi ! C'est une bonne façon je trouve de..."

 _Un Ace sauvage apparait en arrière plan. Mais cette fois il ne danse pas. Non. Il passe d'un côté de l'autre de la caméra en faisant le crabe._

 **"KrKrKrKrKrKrKrKr**

 **-Bordel Ace, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je rajoute un peu d'éléments bucoliques à ton tuto !**

 **-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?**

 **-... Non.**

 **-... DÉGAGE ACE !"**

 _Sabo se passe la main sur le front et se demande à cet instant, qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour avoir un frère pareil ?!_

 _Un autre blanc se fait avant de passer à une autre séquence... Oui encore une. Sabo veut biiien montrer à quel point ses frères sont cons._

"Hey, ici Sabo, second des révolutionnaires ma gueule !

... Ouais non ça le fait pas. Bref, je suis ici pour vous faire un tuto sur...

 **-ATTAQUE SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !"**

 _Nous pouvons voir Luffy sauter violemment sur Sabo pour lui faire un câlin. Ce dernier en tombe d'ailleurs de sa chaise. Ils se relèvent, Luffy est le seul mort de rire. Sabo le choppe par le bras, prend la caméra et rejoint Ace sur le pont du bateau._

 **-VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE MES AFFAIRES EN PAIX ! FAUT TOUJOURS QUE VOUS VENIEZ ME FAIRE CHIER ?!**

 **-Tu tournais une sex tap ?!**

 **-Shishishishshi... c'est quoi une sex tap ?**

 **-VOS GUEULES ! "**

 _Les deux bruns se regardent et Luffy commence à faire la moue._

" **-J'ai compris. Désolé Sabo, je vais m'en aller."**

 _Pour essayer de faire culpabiliser son frère, Luffy saute sur la rambarde du bateau et fait croire aux deux autres qu'il va sauter. Aucun d'eux n'est dupe. Mais c'est sans compter sur la connerie légendaire de Luffy qui glisse et tombe vraiment à l'eau._

 **" -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

 **LUFFY ! MON DIEU ! BOUGE PAS JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !"**

 _Ace commence à enjamber le rebord.._

 **"-Vas-y suicide toi, je te dirais rien... ducon..."**

 _La vidéo se coupe sur cet incroyable moment de solidarité et de suicide assisté._

 _Nous retrouvons Sabo sur la vidéo d'origine._

"Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je sais que les équipages respectifs de mes frères ont dû supporter leurs conneries. Je m'excuse pour eux. Mais je suis désolé Marco, je n'achèterai pas Ace... Il est trop chiant et il coûte trop cher en bouffe.

A la place, je vais vous donner un astuce pour les calmer. Ça marche à touuuuus les coups, croyez-moi. Je vais poser la caméra ici, juste en face de la table. On va attendre qu'ils arrivent pour déjeuner et vous allez voir ma technique secrète..."

 _Un noir se fait avant que nous retrouvions les trois frères, attablés._

 **"- SABOOOOOO ! J'ai faim !**

 **-Ouais moi aussi Sab', c'est quand qu'on bouffe ?!**

 **-Bande de morfales, on peut même pas parler de nos vies sans que vous soyez occupés à bouffer ! "**

 _Sabo se lève et revient avec trois assiettes pleines. Il a à peine le temps de poser les plats sur la table que les deux goinfres se jettent dessus._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, nous pouvons voir les deux bruns se stopper et voir leurs têtes tomber dans leurs nourritures..._

" Et voila. Rapide et efficace. Ils sont pas morts, je vous rassure !

L'astuce ? **Quelques petits somnifères dans le plat et le tour est joué !** Personnellement, je n'hésite pas à mettre une dose de cheval. C'est qu'ils sont coriaces ces deux là !

Et vous voulez savoir c'est quoi le plus drôle ? Quand ils se réveillent, ils voient leurs assiettes. Alors, ils se remettent à manger. Et donc, se rendorment. C'est pas génial ça ?! Ça peut durer longtemps, et à aucun moment ils ont l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils se sont endormis. Je ne comprends même pas comment ce truc peut encore fonctionner, mais bon.

Je suis persuadé que même s'ils voient la vidéo, ça marchera toujours. Ils ne pourront pas se retenir de manger, donc ils vont continuer à se faire avoir.

Vous entendez ? ... Non ? Le calme absolu... Ça fait du bien des fois !  
Je suis le pire frère de tous les temps, mais ils me le rendent bien !

A tous ceux qui croiserons mes frères, bon courage.

A tous ceux qui vivent avec mes frères, vous avez tout mon soutien. Et toutes mes condoléances.

A tous ceux qui ne les verront jamais... vous loupez un truc quand même !

Bref ! Bonne journée à vous et à la prochaine !"

* * *

 _Dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche :_

-Pourquoi on n'y a jamais pensé ?

-Je sais pas, mais ce garçon est un génie... il faudra penser à le remercier.

-Ouais. Sinon, à quel prix il se vend Ace en ce moment ?

-Bof, pas encore assez pour réparer toutes ses conneries...

-Ah... On va attendre encore un peu alors...

 _Dans l'équipage des Mugiwara :_

-Sanji... Va acheter des somnifères !

-Tout de suite ma douce mellorine !

-Bande de salops...

 _Dans l'équipage des Heart :_

-Shachi, Penguin, allez faire le pleins de somnifères !

-Pourquoi capitaine ?

-Simple précaution ...

 _Dans l'équipage des Kidd's:_

-Killer ?

-Ouais Captain ?

-C'est quand qu'on bute Trafalgar ?!

-Je sais pas Captain...

-C'est quand qu'on bute le chapeau de paille ?

-Je sais pas non plus Captain...

-...

-...

-TU SERS A RIEN KILLER !

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Techniquement, c'est Ic'Ilver qui a acheté Ace. Mais je refuse de lui donner, elle est trop méchante... Quelqu'un d'autre ? (Ouais je cherche le fight !)**_

 _ **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce tuto vous aura plus !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	9. HS - Commentaires des tutos

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle partie des tutos ! Cette fois-ci, un hors-sujet sur les meilleurs commentaires postés sur les différents tutos !  
**_

 _ **Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster, j'étais en festival, donc je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un moment. (Hellfest *-*)**_

 _ **Aussi...je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration. J'ai pleins d'idées pour des HS, mais pas pour des tutos... C'est qui est quand même un peu bête, c'est l'origine même de ce crack ^^'  
Si jamais vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ! N'hésitez pas à me dire quels personnages vous voudriez voir faire des tutos. Tous ceux qui sont déjà passés sont évidemment mes persos préférés, mais maintenant qu'ils sont fait, j'ai un peu de mal à voir qui je pourrais faire ^^'  
Juste, ne me proposez pas Doflamingo. Je le hais plus que tout et il finira juste sodomiser par Law, voir mort. C'est quand même pas tip top :')**_

 _ **Merci à Toshira-Hitsugaya222, TheFanne, olukkalp, Ic'ilver, HalmaAce, Lola6276, AryaCahill, Loupiote54, Chitoge-sama et Lafolledu pour leurs reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisirs !  
Vous êtes également toujours plus nombreux à suivre et à mettre en fav... C'est juste dingue ! J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir par la suite... Ça me met un peu la pression en faite ^^' Mais merci !**_

 _ **Je vais vous laisser là-dessus... Donc... BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ HORS SUJET - LES MEILLEURS COMMENTAIRES DES TUTOS ¨¨**

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE KIDD - COMMENT TUER UN OTAGE ?**

 ** _Trafalgar Law_ : ** Salut Eustass-ya. Quel talent tu nous as caché là, j'espère pouvoir découvrir plus amplement ceux-ci au cours de tes prochaines vidéos. Evidemment si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est de l'ironie. Toi me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de venir vers moi, que tes membres auront changé de place sans que tu ne comprennes comment. Voir même, si je suis de bonne humeur, j'aurais déjà mis ta tête sur le corps d'une autre personne. Genre une blonde sulfureuse. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien. En plus clair, c'est moi qui t'emmerde et qui vais te buter Eustass-ya. Sur ce.

 **Killer** : Mon Capitaine, c'est le meilleur !  
 **Killer :** Je n'ai pas écris ça. Captain, arrête d'aller sur mon compte !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** Je sais que tu n'oses pas l'avouer. Mais ne te gène pas, tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur. Même toi. A genoux devant moi !  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Tellement gay...  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Le mec, il demande des fellations à son second en public. Normal ! Garder ça pour le privé les gars, sinon ce n'est plus des tutos, ce sont des sex-tape !  
 **Shanks le roux** : Le concept peut être sympa… MIHAWK, VIENT PAR LA, J'AI UN TRUC A TE PROPOSER !  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Meurs.

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE KIDD - COMMENT ETRE VIRILE AVEC DU MAQUILLAGE ?**

 **Trafalgar Law :** Dois-je souligner que tu as l'air stupide Eustass-ya~ ? Prépare toi à ma vengeance, tu vas prendre très cher ~  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** Je t'attends Sale Panda de mes couilles !

 **Ivankov :** Oh mais quelle bonne idée ces tutos ! Acceptez-vous comme vous êtes ! Kiddou, si tu veux rejoindre Okamaland, je serais là pour t'accueillir !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** T'es qui toi ? VA TE FAIRE METTRE !

 **Monkey D Luffy :** Ahah ! T'es marrant, tu ne veux pas devenir mon nakama ?!  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** Non merci sans façon. Je vais venir te buter.  
 **Monkey D Luffy:** Oki Dokky !  
 **Nami :**...

 **Killer :** Je ne cautionne pas ça du tout Captain.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** M'en fous.

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE LAW - COMMENT ETRE SEXY ?**

 **Killer :** On va faire en sorte que Kidd ne voit jamais ça. Sinon on est tous morts.

 **Monkey D Luffy :** Torao ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit ! Fais attention, il prend beaucoup de place !

 **Portgas D Ace :** Donnez une médaille à ce gars! Bordel de caca, cet homme est un génie ! Dis, ça te dirais pas de venir me voir un de ces quatre ? ;)  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Non. J'ai déjà ton frère.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hein ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Comprends le comme tu veux…

 **FanGirl :** Oh mon dieu ! Il est trop beau ! Monsieur Trafalgar, vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez !  
 **FanGirl 2 :** Non, de moi ! Je suis bien meilleure !  
 **FanGirl 3** : Monsieur, vous voulez bien m'épouser ?  
 **FanGirl 4 :** Vous n'avez quand même pas coucher avec… ça ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère que non, sinon je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps !  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Vous ne m'intéresser pas. Vous n'êtes pas des sujets intéressants.

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE LUFFY - COMMENT DEVENIR LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES ?**

 **Nami :** Sauvez-nous. On en peut plus. Si quelqu'un le veut, on le donne !

 **Sanji :** On a plus rien à manger pour ce soir. Merci Capitaine, je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant hein ?! Mes pauvres mellorines vont mourir de faim par ta faute !

 **Portgas D Ace :** Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois pleurer ou rire devant autant de génie !  
 **Sabo :** Ace, ne l'incite pas à faire des conneries ! On a déjà assez de toi sur les mers pour qu'en plus Luffy s'y mette !  
 **Roronoa Zoro :** Ça, c'est trop tard...

 **Bartholoméo :** LUFFY- SEEEEENPAIIII ! Je vous aime ! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez ! Je veux vous suivre jusqu'à dans la mort !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Héhé! Tu es rigolo avec tes cheveux toi !

 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo :** Héhéhéhé, tu dis que tu vas venir me tuer Mugiwara… J'attends de voir ça avec impatience… De ce que je vois, je n'ai pas beaucoup à m'inquiéter, mais tu vas beaucoup me divertir…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Mingo ! Avec Torao on va venir te péter ta gueule !  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Intéressant… Law sera également de la partie ? Je suis impatient de le revoir.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu va morfler sale enflure.  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Shishishishishi !

 **Trafalgar Law :** Quelqu'un pour me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fais une alliance avec lui ?

 **Monkey D Garp :** ARRÊTE DE FAIRE DES CONNERIES TOI ! J'EN PEUX PLUS D'EXPLIQUER A MES COLLÈGUES POURQUOI J'AI UN PETIT FILS COMME CA ! REJOINS LA MARINE SI TU N'AS QUE CA A FAIRE, PETIT MERDEUX !

 **Monkey D Dragon :** Ne rejoint pas la Marine Luffy, quoi que tu fasses, c'est mieux que la Marine. C'est bien que tu t'investisses dans des projets comme ceux-là. Moi, je trouve ça très amusant !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Merci ! Mais t'es qui toi ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : … Personne.

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE KIDD - COMMENT FAIRE UN MANTEAU EN PEAU HUMAINE ?**

 **Trafalgar Law :** Tellement romantique Eustass-ya~ ... J'en perds mes mots. Ne sois pas timide face à tes sentiments pour moi, sache que j'accepte tout de toi...  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Va te faire foutre l'infirmière !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : N'échange pas nos rôles Eustass-ya~. Ce n'est pas beau de se mentir à soi-même...  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hey ! C'est pas sympa Torao !

 **Boa Hancock :** SALE MÂLE ! J'exige que tu me fasses un manteau comme celui-ci, qui prouvera ma supériorité face aux vils hommes. Vous n'êtes pas à ma hauteur ! Et plus vite que ça !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Salut Hamock !  
 **Boa Hancock** : Oh mon dieu mon Luffy chéri ! Il faut que tu reviennes me voir ! Veux-tu que je te fasse faire un manteau à toi aussi ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy:** Nope, c'est bon, j'ai déjà les affaires de Torao pour me réchauffer !  
 **Boa Hancock :** …

 **Shanks le roux** : Hey ! Pas mal comme idée, je la garde de côté !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ta gueule, sale rouquin !  
 **Killer** : …  
 **Portgas D Ace** : …  
 **Nami** **:** _...  
_ **Trafalgar Law :** Si en plus tu tends la perche pour te faire battre...

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE LAW - COMMENT CHANGER DE SEXE ?**

 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** Moi, féminin ? Tu vas mourir sale petite merde ! Je te jure que tu n'as même pas intérêt à te retrouver sur mon chemin, parce que t'es un homme mort ! Je vais te broyer les couilles l'infirmière !

 **Bon Clay :** Moi ça m'intéresse Traffy ! Je crois que je vais venir te voir dans pas longtemps ! C'est vrai que tu es plutôt… Sexyyyy !

 **Portgas D Ace :** L'opération est définitive ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Évidemment, Portgas-ya~  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Arf… dommage. Ça aurait pu être marrant !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Dis Torao ! Est-ce que les hommes sont plus chauds que les filles ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je ne comprends pas ta question Mugiwara-ya…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah, comme tu viens dans mon lit pour te réchauffer, et pas dans celui des filles, comme Ace le fait, je me demandais si c'était parce que un garçon c'est plus chaud qu'une fille ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non, c'est juste parce que j'ai envie.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ah, d'accord !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : What ?!  
 **Sabo** : Dites moi que j'ai mal lu !  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Je ne savais pas… Félicitation Luffy.  
 **Monkey D Garp:** Qui est le malotru qui ose toucher à mon petit-fils ?!  
 **Bartholoméo** : Law-senpai ! Vous ne pouvez pas toucher à Luffy-senpai, vous n'avez pas le droit de le souiller !  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Rien. Non tu n'as pas mal lu. Merci. C'est moi. Je fais ce que je veux et il est consentant.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Quand je dis que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tarlouzes...

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE ACE - COMMENT DRESSER UN PHOENIX ?**

 **Marco :** Ace, je te conseille d'écrire ton testament. Tu n'en a plus pour longtemps. **  
Portgas D Ace :** Rise like a pheonix. Love de toi mon pigeon !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Shishishi ! C'est rigolo, ton nakama c'est un oiseau ! Dis, est-ce qu'il se mange ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Nan… et il pond pas d'œufs non plus… C'est dommage !  
 **Marco** : Vous êtes insupportables.

 **Sabo** : Et après, tu viens te plaindre que personne ne t'aime ? En même temps si tu fais chier tout le monde comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas…  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Bou bou bou… Tu es cruel Sabo ! Je suis un génie incompris...

 **Sakazuki Akainu :** T'es pas mort toi ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Une légende est immortelle...

* * *

 **LES TUTOS DE SABO - COMMENT SUPPORTER SES FRERES ?**

 **Nami :** Donnez des mandarines à ce génie ! Technique testée et approuvée par tout l'équipage ! Merci !  
 **Zoro :** Parle pour toi, sorcière, moi je suis contre.  
 **Sanji :** Saloperie de marimo, tu ne comprends rien au génie de Nami-swan !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je m'endors dès que je mange ! Chopper, je suis malade ?!  
 **Tony Tony Chopper** : Non, non Luffy, t'inquiète pas…

 **Portgas D Ace :** You're the one that I want… ouh ouh ouh…  
 **Sabo :** Ta gueule Ace !

 **Marco :** Sabo, l'équipage entier de Barbe Blanche te remercie pour ce tuto. Ace est tombé dans le panneau pendant 3 jours. Consecutifs. On savait qu'il était idiot, mais là, il dépasse toutes nos espérances.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : T'es vraiment méchant Marco… Je me vengerais. Bande d'ingrats. De toute façon personne ne m'aime.  
 **Fangirl :** Si, moi je t'aime ! Fais moi l'amour !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Merci, mais non merci.

 **Bartholoméo :** Comment osez-vous faire ça à Luffy-Sempai ?! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous voulez arrêter le génie qu'est Luffy-sempai ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Ne vous en faites pas Luffy-sempai, je vais venir vous délivrer de cette terrible situation !  
 **Sabo :** Qui je suis ? Je suis son grand-frère. Renseigne toi un peu. La question est, qui es-tu ?  
 **Bartholoméo :** Oooooooooooh ! SABO-SENPAI ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU VOUS TRAITER AINSI ! Je suis le serviteur de Luffy-senpai ! Son plus grand fan ! Permettez moi de vous servir également, Sabo-senpai !  
 **Sabo** : Luffy, pourquoi tu ramènes que des tarés ?

 **Monkey D Garp :** Quelque part, je me dis, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas dans la Marine. Vous me faites hontes, mais vous ne faites pas honte à la justice, vous n'en faites pas partie. Rappelez moi pourquoi je me suis occupé de vous ?  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Parce que tu nous aimes, Jiji ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy:** Parce que je suis ton petit-fils ?  
 **Sabo** : Parce qu'on est les meilleurs du monde ?  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Je n'aurais pas dis les choses comme ça...

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ... J'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire !_**  
 ** _Et vous, qu'est ce que vous imaginez dans les commentaires des tutos ? ;)_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	10. Akainu

**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Et voici un nouveau tuto ! Oui j'ai réussi à en pondre un ! :D_**

 ** _Merci à Ic'ivler, olukkalp, TheFanne, NalaFirenight, HalmaAce, KinderSa, SansBlaze, Lafolledu, Marco Ber, Donquixotte'D Bibiche et Lola6276 pour vos reviews ! On a atteint les plus de 50 reviews ! WOUHOU !_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris les tutos ! Comme toujours, c'est énorme pour moi !_**

 ** _Pour cette fois, on a le droit à un méchant monsieur de la Marine ! Venez avec moi, on va tous le taper ! :D_**

 ** _Je vous laisse là-dessus, en espérant que ce tuto vous plaise !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS D'AKAINU¨¨**

* * *

 _Une annonce a été faite dans les différents QG de la marine… Un haut gradé allait faire un tuto. Aucune moquerie n'est tolérée face à cela._

 _Cependant… Aucun marine n'a eu envie de rire… Aucun. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont peur de finir morts et renvoyés. Oui, dans ce sens-là._

 _Mais malheureusement pour cette personne… La nouvelle a été rependue sur les océans… Comment ? C'est un mystère… Par contre, ce qui s'est passé durant le tournage restera à jamais gravé dans les âmes de ceux qui ont vu la vidéo…_

* * *

" Bonjour, utilisateur du denden net. Ici Sakazuki, aussi appelé Akainu. Amiral Commandant en Chef de la Marine.

Nous avons tous pu voir que les pirates ont pris le contrôle de ce moyen de communication. Ces moins-que-rien ne méritent pas autant de reconnaissance et encore moins d'être autant mis en avant. Pour rassurer les populations, nous voulons vous avertir que nous avons essayé de les localiser grâce à leurs identifiants. Mais sans succès, pour le moment. Ce qui n'empêchera pas la Marine de les retrouver et de les supprimer. Définitivement.  
Ceci est un tuto adressé aux marines. Notre mission principale est de protéger les civiles et de supprimer ces pirates.

Mon tuto porte sur ce sujet : **Comment éliminer cette salle vermine ?!** "

 _On peut voir quelque chose bouger derrière Akainu. Quelqu'un sort de l'armoire et dépoussière son bermuda. La tête relevée, nous pouvons clairement reconnaître Portgas D Ace, qui a décidé de s'incruster dans la vidéo. Mais si seulement, c'était le seul…  
_ _Ace soulève une pancarte, qu'il brandit fièrement, avec écrit dessus "JE SUIS UNE LÉGENDE". Il commence à faire une danse, comme le ferai une pom-pom girl, en levant les jambes et en agitant les bras._

"Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'ils sont coriaces, mais rien n'est insurmontable pour la Marine. Il ne faut pas hésiter à les pourchasser quand vous en voyez un. Même si c'est un pirate avec une grosse prime. Je vous rappelle que vous avez été formé pour ça !"

 _Un nouvel intrus tombe du plafond. Oui, oui, vous avez bien vu, il est tombé du plafond, où il était accroché. Il se fait rattraper de justesse par son preux chevalier. Cela aurait été dommage de se faire repérer maintenant… Voici comment Monkey D Luffy et Trafalgar Law sont entrés en scène..._

"Les exterminer est la seule solution. Même s'ils ont un fruit du démon. Surtout s'ils ont un fruit du démon ! Soyez tout de même prévoyants en prenant des armes et des menottes en granit marin. Histoire de vous donner plus de chance."

 _En arrière-plan, les deux guignols et l'homme le plus sexy de tous les temps n'ont pas cessé de faire des conneries. C'est limite de pire en pire. Luffy se retrouve sur le dos de Ace a jeté des pétales de fleurs dans toute la pièce. Law est quant à lui en train d'écrire sur une pancarte, qu'il montre ensuite fièrement à la caméra. "Les fleurs, symbole de virilité…". Est- ce qu'ils sont en train de se moquer du tatouage du grand Marine que tout le monde déteste ? Sûrement._

"Mais ne reculez jamais face à l'ennemi ! Demandez au dernier qui a voulu se cacher derrière les jupons de sa femme, ce qu'il lui est arrivé…"

 _Les trois intrus se regardent et d'un commun accord, ils font tous les trois semblant de fondre, en agitant les bras avec de faux regards horrifiés. À terre, on ne peut plus les voir à la caméra.  
_ _C'est là que le dernier non-invité décide d'intervenir. Sabo se place derrière ses frères pour leur mettre une claque, pas trop sonore, derrière le crâne. Il hésite à en foutre une aussi à Law… Mais on va éviter de maltraiter le chirurgien de la mort. Question de survie._

"Il n'y a pas vraiment de technique pour les tuer. Chacun a sa façon de faire. Il faut être créatif… Moi par exemple…"

 _Pendant qu'Akainu part dans son histoire, les quatre intrus décident de continuer leurs enfantillages. Ils se sont maintenant décidé à faire une séance d'imitation. Vous avez déjà vu Trafalgar Law imiter Boa Hancock, en mettant du rembourrage sous son pull et en regardant les gens de très haut ? Ou Ace imiter Marco en se collant des post-it bleu sur tout le corps et en faisant semblant de voler dans toute la pièce ? Non ?! Bah voilà, maintenant, c'est fait… Nous connaissions déjà les magnifiques imitations de Luffy, vous venez de découvrir qu'Ace et Law sont également très bons à ce jeu._

"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut faire de la même façon que moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, chacun a sa manière de faire. Vous concevrez que Garp et moi-même, n'avons pas -forcément les mêmes techniques…Bien..."

 _Sentant la fin arrivée, ils prennent chacun une pancarte pour écrire un dernier mot, qu'ils vont brandir, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

"Si vous voulez vous engager dans la marine, sachez que tout le monde est le bienvenu. Du moment que vous êtes prêt à mourir au nom de la justice."

 _En fond, nous pouvons voir des pancartes se lever.  
_ _Celle d'Ace, avec écrit : "Je vous domine tous !"  
_ _Celle de Luffy avec écrit : "Je serais le prochain roi des pirates !"  
_ _Celle de Law, avec écrit : "Venez les marines, j'ai besoin de nouveaux cadavres…"  
_ _Celle de Sabo, avec écrit : "Rejoignez les révolutionnaires !"  
_ _Ouais… Ils n'ont pas vraiment tous les mêmes priorités dans la vie..._

"C'était Sakazuki, Amiral Commandant en Chef de la Marine.  
Je suis la justice. Vous pouvez l'être également."

 **\- Pouah ! Conneries !**

 _L'abruti qui venait de parler en se curant le nez ? Ace. Le nombre de personnes dans la merde. Un bon paquet.  
On peut voir Akainu se retourner vivement, et fixer ses pires ennemis, alignés les un avec les autres. Il recouvre son bras de magma._

- **Faut peut-être qu'on y aille ?** \- Dit Sabo.

- **Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.** \- Rajoute Law.

 _Sakazuki se lève de sa chaise._

- **On se casse !** \- Crie Ace

- **Ça va être marrant ! Celui qui s'en sort pas vivant, il est mort !**

 _On se demande qui est le captain obvious qui vient de parler… Merci Luffy. Bientôt, on aura plus besoin d'utiliser le mot abruti ou idiot… Juste dire "Luffy" suffira a ce que tout le monde comprenne. Bref, ça n'empêche pas qu'entre-temps, tout le monde s'est enfui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Akainu à leurs trousses. La caméra a continué de tourner, mais on ne voit plus personne. On entend plus que des bruits d'objets détruits, des rires et des gens hurler._

 _Enfin...Sauf Ace qui est revenu une fois pour montrer son cul. Puis Law pour faire un fuck. Luffy qui a cru que c'était la cuisine parce que ça sentait la viande cuite. Aussi, Sabo pour venir chercher des infos pour le révolutionnaire. Le seul qui fait quelque chose d'intelligent…_

 _Puis Garp est venu faire un coucou aussi. En mangeant des donuts. Il a commence à raconter sa vie et à dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à Luffy, c'est un petit con, mais il est marrant…. Enfin des trucs comme ça quoi._

 _Quand il part, il se fait remplacer par Kizaru… Ouais, ils défilent tous et alors ?  
On le voit s'approcher de la caméra, rire et l'écran devient noir._

 _Il faut savoir que c'est Kizaru lui-même qui a publié la vidéo, en la laissant telle quelle. Ouais, c'est lui qui a fait que la Marine est devenu la risée de tous. Enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà..._

* * *

 _Réaction au sein de la marine :_

 _Et bien… On peut dire que la vidéo a fait parler d'elle. Les jeunes recrues ne savent plus vraiment ce qu'il faut faire pour "éliminer la vermine".  
Garp se passe la vidéo au moins 3 fois par jour tellement il la trouve drôle. Ce qui a tendance à en énerver certains…  
Les amiraux ne cessent de provoquer Akainu en jetant des petites fleures dès qu'il passe. Ce n'est pas très malin, mais il faut avouer que c'est drôle…  
Tsuru se demande ce qu'elle fait encore avec des gamins pareils et réfléchit à quitter cet asile de fous._

* * *

 _Les commentaires de la vidéo !_

 **Portgas D Ace** : On est des putains de génies !  
 **Sabo** : Je me trouve pas mal sur la vidéo en plus !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : On a bien rigolé quand même !

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS, VOUS M'AVEZ MÊME PAS INVITE !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Bah… t'es trop gros pour te planquer dans une armoire…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Et puis, on ne voulait pas te voir Eustass-ya~  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : … Je retiens. Je vous vois, je vous bute.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Mais oui, mais oui… On connaît la rengaine Eustass-ya ~

 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous me rappelez pourquoi je vous ai suivi ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Parce qu'on est copain !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'aurais plutôt dit, parce que tu te tapes mon frère et qu'on voulait te laisser là-bas pour que tu prennes cher…  
 **Sabo** : Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...Dommage…

 **Monkey D Garp** : Oh ! Je suis sur la vidéo ! Cette technologie, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Mais vous, vous êtes ridicules ! A la prochaine les mômes ! Revenez quand vous voulez !

 **Sengoku** : … Vous me faites tous honte. La marine que j'ai dirigée ne ce serait jamais faite avoir par un truc aussi simpliste. Vous n'avez même pas réussi à les attraper ! Vous me faites honte ! TOUS ! Et Garp, n'incite pas tes petits-fils à faire des conneries. Ils galèrent déjà assez comme ça les nouveaux…

 **Shanks le Roux** : AHAHAHAHAHAH ! LES ROOKIES ! JE VOUS AIME ! C'est de bons ça… Des têtes de vainqueurs, moi je vous le dis !

 **Monkey D Dragon** : Vous avez tous compris les gosses… Continuez comme ça !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Merci ! Mais ça me dit toujours pas qui tu es ?!  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : … Si, je te l'ai dis. Je ne suis personne.  
 **Sabo** : T'inquiètes Luffy, je le connais…. Dragon, je vais encore pousser une gueulante dans ton bureau, attends-toi à me voir...

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec des idées de personnages que je pourrais intégrer aux tutos, ou juste pour donner votre avis !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	11. Ace & Sabo

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoici pour un nouveau tuto ! Cette fois ci, j'ai été très inspirée par une idée de Ic'ilver... J'ai tout de suite trouvé une idée pour l'écrire, alors je me suis lancée ! Je prends en compte toutes vos idées également, je vois ce qui m'inspire le plus sur le moment! Mais promis, je vais essayer de réaliser tous vos fantasmes... Enfin... Vous m'aurez compris !  
J'ai également pas mal de personnes qui sont contentes de voir du LawLu (Ouaiiiis des copains/copines !)... Bah là, vous allez être servis !**_

 _ **Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire et publier ces derniers temps, j'ai été pas mal occupée et concentrée sur autre chose... Mais je vais essayer d'en écrire pleins en avance, pour en publier pleins et avoir toujours plus de tutos ! *ouaiiiiis***_

 _ **Merci à Ic'ilver, One-Piece-PM, Tower-of-lyly, Toshiro Hitsugaya222, think D dream, HalmaAce, Nala Firenight, olukkalp, Noa, TheFanne, Loupiote54, MarcoBer, ClemTrafalgar, Lola6276 et Mivalia pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est juste... Incroyable ! Merci !**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow cette humble fiction ! Merci à tous !**_

 _ **Breeeef... BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **Réponse à Noa** : Le voici, le voilà, le nouveau tuto ! Je suis contente que les tutos te plaisent ^^ L'un dans l'autre, veux et voudrais me conviennent, puisque ça me fait plaisir xD Mais je dirais bien "Ne me donne pas d'ordre", pour la faire à la Trafalgar Law... Mais je ne suis pas Trafalgar Law... Et je ne suis pas aussi classe que lui... bouhbouhbouh... Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS D'ACE ET SABO¨¨**

* * *

"-Bonjour et bienvenu à tous pour ce nouveau tuto. Je pense que vous nous avez déjà reconnu..

-Ouais, on est devenu des légendes depuis le tuto d'Akainu…

-Mais pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas encore, je suis Sabo, second des révolutionnaires, et le mec à côté de moi, c'est Portgas D Ace, second de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour grave mes amis… - _Reprend Ace._

-Effectivement… On en peut plus. Mais vraiment plus. Ça devient insupportable, et c'est fou, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait cet effet qu'à nous !

-Mais oui ! Personne ne dit rien, tout parait normal. **MAIS NON ! FAUT ARRÊTER LÀ !** Ils sont toujours en train de se papouiller, de se bouffer les joues et se rouler des pelles ! **Y'EN A MARRE !**

 **-EN PLUS, ON SAIT QU'IL LE FORCE !** Je veux dire… Notre pauvre petit frère… Il est pas comme ça ! Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, ils ne sont pas discret quoi !

-Mais le pire… **LE PIRE** ! Ce sont vos réactions ! Oui, vous ! Entre leurs équipages respectifs qui ne disent rien, limite, qui cautionnent ça… Mais les commentaires que vous laissez, c'est ça qui nous a achevés…

-Encore, ceux qui ne relèvent pas, ceux qui sont indifférents, tant mieux… Mais ceux qui sont intolérants, je vous le dis, c'est moi qui vais venir vous refaire le portrait ! **VOUS INSULTEZ PAS LUFFY COMME ÇA !**

-Nan Sab', le pire c'est pas eux ! Le pire, ce sont les fangirls ! Ouais, vous là, les nanas qui hurlent en commentaires que "c'est trop mignon"... **NAN ! CE N'EST PAS MIGNON ! Y A RIEN DE MIGNON MERDE ! CE N'EST PAS MIGNON DU TOUT DE LES ENTENDRE COPULER !**

-Pitié, ne me rappelle pas ça… Pauvre Lu'...

-Et si y'en a qui n'ont toujours pas compris… **ON PARLE BIEN DE CET ENFOIRÉ DE LAW QUI ABUSE DE NOTRE PETIT FRÈRE LUFFY !** "

 _Un blanc se fait durant quelque seconde, le temps que les deux frères chassent les images qu'ils ont en tête…_

"-On en peut vraiment plus… On a tout essayé pour les séparer, pour que Law arrête de toucher notre petit frère… - _Sabo se prend la tête dans les mains et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme._

-Ouais… On a voulu le jeter par-dessus bord… Mais son second, l'ours là… Bah, il est allé le récupérer, évidemment…

-On a aussi tenté de l'enfermer quelque part… Mais on a oublié qu'il pouvait se téléporter avec son pouvoir…

-On a même planqué ses fringues pour qu'ils restent enfermer quelque part… Mais il n'a absolument aucune pudeur et il est sorti à poil de la pièce et s'est trimballé comme ça pendant des heures… On a été obligé de lui rendre ses fringues, parce qu'on en avait marre de voir tout le monde baver devant lui…

-Tu bavais aussi Ace…

-Ouais… Mais il faut avouer qu'il est sacrément bien foutu !

- **NE TE FAIS PAS PERVERTIR ! SINON, IL VA T'AVOIR TOI AUSSI !** "

 _Sabo donne un grand coup sur la tête d'Ace pour faire sortir le démon de la luxure qui est entré en lui. Heureusement, Ace reprend contenance et remercie Sabo de l'avoir frappé… Il ne faut pas pactiser avec le démon qu'est Trafalgar Law…_

"-Bref… Le tuto que l'on fait aujourd'hui porte sur : **Comment virer le copain de son frère ?**

-Pour chasser Law… On a décidé de faire appel à quelqu'un… Kidd, tu peux venir ?"

 _Kidd entre dans la pièce, et s'installe prêt des deux frères. Ils lui ont déjà expliqué la situation, mais ils ne le font apparaître que maintenant, pour rajouter un côté théâtral à leur tuto…_

"-Yo, les nazes ! Alors comme ça, on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ce connard de panda ?

-Ouais…

-Et pour ça, vous faites appel à ma magnificence, mon génie ?

-… On va dire ça."

 _Et il est content. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour flatter l'ego du Captain._

"-Moi, ce que je vous propose, c'est de le buter.

-… Nan, trop radicale.

-… Alors on peut lui couper la queue et lui la foutre dans l'cul !

-NON ! Trop hardcore… Même si j'avoue que ça lui ferait comprendre le pourquoi du comment on veut le virer…

-J'avoue que le message passerait bien…

-… Ouais mais non. C'est pas digne de nous.

-Vous êtes chiant ! Pour aller foutre le bordel devant les marines, là y a du monde, mais pour niquer quelqu'un, y'a plus personne ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, au passage..."

 _Kidd se lève, se place devant Ace, et lui met un bon gros coup dans la gueule._

"-Ça, c'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas invité, et ça…"

 _Il fout une deuxième droite à Ace, qui finit de l'achever et l'envoie au sol._

"-C'est pour avoir dit que j'étais gros. Bien ! Maintenant, nous pouvons continuer à parler affaires… Et massacrer son second pour faire un calbute en poil d'ours ?"

Ac _e se relève, le visage rougit par les coups de Kidd. C'est qu'il tape fort ce connard…_

-"Non, on ne cherche pas à s'en prendre à Bepo. Il faut avouer qu'il est mignon et tout doux…" _\- Répond Sabo à cette proposition quelque peu dérangeante..._

 _Ace en fout une à Sabo, pour lui remettre les idées en place._

"- **NON ! SABO ! NE TOMBE PAS DU CÔTE OBSCURE ! C'EST UNE ARNAQUE QUE LAW UTILISE POUR ATTENDRIR LES GENS !**

-C'est vrai… Je me suis presque fait avoir…"

 _Kidd se lève et en fout également une à Sabo._

"-HEY ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Je sais pas, ça avait l'air marrant…

-… Bref… On va dire que je laisse passer.

-Donc… Business… On peut… Ouais, vous pouvez, parce que je vais pas me torcher pour vous… Le buter.

 **-ON T'AS DIT NON MERDE ! T'ES SOURDINGUE OU QUOI ?**

 **-OH ET PUIS, MERDE ! VOUS ME GONFLEZ ! VOUS VOULEZ RIEN FAIRE EN VRAI ! RESTEZ ENTRE VOUS LES TARLOUZES, MOI JE ME CASSE !** "

 _Kidd se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte, sous le regard éberlué des deux frères. Il fait demi-tour à la dernière seconde pour reprendre la parole._

" **-ET VOUS DIREZ À CE TROU DE CUL DE PANDA QUE JE VAIS LUI DÉMONTER LA GUEULE !**

-Ouais ouais, on lui dira - _Disent en même temps le blond et le brun_."

 _Kidd est définitivement partie. On peut voir les deux frères, avec le visage tuméfié, et avec un air déçu. Ils sont au plus bas. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de solution à leur problème… Pourtant, ils pensaient qu'avec Kidd… Mais non, il est trop hardcore. Eux, ils sont tout gentils et tout mignons. Peut-être trop…_

"-On pourrait demander à Jiji ?

-…. Naaaaan mauvaise idée !

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** "

 _Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent pour voir la personne qui vient d'entrer. Évidemment, il a fallu que ce soit lui…_

"-Je viens de voir Eustass-ya~ passer, il n'était même pas d'humeur à me menacer. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- **TOI ! TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU T'EN PRENDS À NOTRE PAUVRE PETIT FRÈRE !**

-… Pardon ?

- **EXACTEMENT, MONSIEUR TRAFALGAR** ! Tu crois qu'on a rien vu ? **ET BAH C'EST LOUPÉ !**

 **-TU ABUSES DE LA NAÏVETÉ ET DE LA CANDEUR DE LUFFY !**

-Je fais ça, moi ? Je pense que vous vous trompez…

- **TU LUI AS PRIS SON INNOCENCE !**

-À quel moment ? Tu parles de la fois où il m'a plaqué contre un mur pour m'embrasser ? De cette même fois où il m'a chauffé pour me su…

- **NE FINIS PAS CETTE PHRASE !**

-LALALALALA, J'entends rien ! - Fais Sabo en se bouchant les oreilles, comme un gamin.

-… cer.

- **JE VAIS LE BUTER !**

-Oh là, oh là, on se calme… Mugiwara-ya~ n'est plus un petit garçon innocent, et ceci n'est pas de ma faute…

- **MENTEUR ! TU MENS ! C'EST OBLIGÉ ! LUFFY NE SE SERAIT JAMAIS MIS EN COUPLE AVEC TOI ! TU L'AS FORCÉ !**

-Non plus. On s'est dit qu'on prenait vraiment du bon temps ensemble, et que ça aurait été dommage de gâcher ça… Alors on a décidé de se mettre en couple.

-…

-Quand je dis prendre du bon temps, je parle bien évidemment de…

- **ON AVAIT COMPRIS MERCI ! SANS COMMENTAIRES !**

-… Je te crois toujours pas… T'es un putain de menteur… Sale manipulateur !

-Et bien… Nous n'avons qu'a demandé au principal concerné, non ?"

 _Law sort du champ de la caméra pour appeler Luffy. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec le jeune homme, qui arrive avec un grand sourire innocent collé au visage._

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Et bien, Mugiwara-ya~, tes frères sont persuadés que je te viole.

-Hein ?! Shishishi… Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes trop drôle les gars !

-Mais… Mais… Luffy…

-T'es… T'es Luffy… Notre petit frère… Tu sais pas à quoi ça sert ce qui t'as entre les jambes !

-C'est méchant nii-san ! Bien sûr que si je sais ! C'est pour mettre dans le…

 _La main de Law s'est soudainement abattue sur la bouche de Luffy. Ace et Sabo sont à la limite de tourner de l'oeil. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de détails… Ils ont compris._

 _Luffy arrive à se détacher de la main de Law et reprend la parole._

"-Puis si vous me croyez pas, je vais vous donner une preuve !"

 _Et là, Luffy saute sur Law, accroche ses jambes à sa taille et l'embrasse fougueusement. Law répond bien évidemment au baiser. S'il peut faire chier les deux frères, il ne va pas se gêner…_

 _Sauf que, trop choqué… Ace tombe dans les pommes. Sabo résiste à l'appel de l'inconscience et part se mettre en PLS dans un coin de la pièce. Il commence à chouiner et à parler tout seul à voix basse…_

 _Law et Luffy se regardent, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça. Luffy descend de sur Law et le prévient qu'il va essayer de piquer de la bouffe. Ouais… Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais..._

 _Law ne voit pas l'intérêt de continuer la vidéo. Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de conneries dites pour le moment. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de faire un dernier petit fuck avant d'éteindre la caméra…_

 _Encore une fois… Cette vidéo restera dans les annales..._

* * *

 ** _Commentaires de la vidéo !_**

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Je vous l'avais dit qu'il fallait le buter…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Tu veux pas venir nous filer un coup de main ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Nope. Je vais pas me salir pour vous. J'en ai rien à battre moi que l'autre panda tringle votre frère.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Chut… Chut… Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Ils font des parties de twister… Voilà. Non, Luffy ne se livre pas aux joies du sexe…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est quoi un twister ?  
 **Sabo** : Avant, il aurait demandé, "c'est quoi le sexe ?" … Je vais avoir besoin de Rhum… De beaucoup de Rhum…

 **Fangirl 1** : Nooooooooooon ! Monsieur Trafalgar, vous pouvez pas nous faire ça !  
 **Fangirl 2** : Vous laisser des millions de jeunes filles orphelines de votre amour !  
 **Fangirl 3** : Je vais pleurer… Je voulais me marier avec vous !  
 **Fangirl 4** : Je ne comprends pas, il n'a rien de sexy ou d'attirant !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Si je peux. M'en fous. Pas moi. Ça, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu nu, à quatre pattes sur mon lit...  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better …  
 **Sabo** : Je vais vomir.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Au moins, maintenant on va pouvoir s'afficher avec Mugiwara-ya~. Je devrais presque vous remercier.  
 **Nami** : Vous vous affichez déjà assez comme ça, on ne veut pas en voir plus.  
 **Sabo** : Contre ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Pensez à ma santé mentale…

 **Monkey D Dragon** : Félicitation Luffy, tu deviens un homme.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Mais j'ai toujours été un homme ! J'ai toujours eu un zizi shishishi… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui TU ES !  
 **Sabo** : Il va falloir lui dire un jour Dragon, c'est plus possible là !  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Protection oblige, je ne peux rien dire.  
 **Sabo** : Alors arrête de commenter ! Surtout si c'est pour l'encourager !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : C'est moi, ou vous êtes tous des brèles ?

 **Emporio Ivankov** : IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAH ! À quand le mariage ?!  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Euh…  
 **Emporio Ivankov** : La robe de mariée, les fleurs, le couché de soleil, l'amour, le buffet… J'en rêve déjà !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Buffet ? Viande ! TRAFFY !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ça ne sert à rien de se marier, nous avons déjà consommé la nuit de noce…  
 **Emporio Ivankov** : Oh…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hein ?  
 **Sabo** : …  
 **Nami** : …  
 **Bepo** : …  
 **Portgas D Ace** : TA GUEULE !

 **Shanks** : Vous me donnez une idée les gars…

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Voilà ! Alors ? Vos avis me font toujours plaisir et ne cessent de me donner des idées et de me faire progresser... Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_  
 _ **Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop à la lecture...**_

 _ **Vos pronostics pour le prochain tuto ? Là, l'indice est énorme !**_  
 _ **Vos idées/envies pour des personnages ou situations sont toujours les bienvenues !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_


	12. Shanksou !

_**... *Passe sa tête derrière le mur en béton armé***_

 _ **... *Observe les alentours***_

 _ **... * Sourie timidement en faisant un signe de la main en voyant les lecteurs mécontents* ... Hey !**_

 _ **Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééééeeeeee !**_

 _ **J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, puis je suis partie travailler trois semaines et, et,et... Sumimasen !**_

 _ **Mais je suis là ! J'ai un nouveau tuto à vous présenter ! Bon... Ça va être à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, parce que je reste mitigée !**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera publié le prochain tuto et sur qui il sera... Parce que je ne sais pas ! :D Voilà Voila...**_

 _ **Merci à Lerugamine, Marco Ber, olukkalp, Ic'ilver, Rika-sama xp, TheFanne, ClemTrafalgar, NalaFireNight, Mitsune-La-Renarde, One-Piece-PM, Lola 6276, Love-OP, favoria, LolaLola23111963, Chat-malowe et les Guests !**_  
 _ **En relisant vos reviews, je me suis dis qu'il y'en avait peut-être à qui je n'avais pas répondu (je ne reçois pas de mail quand on laisse une review par l'appli mobile...) Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée et n'hésitez pas à me le souligner pour que je me flagelle ! Je pense notamment à favoria... N'hésite pas à me le dire ! D'habitude je réponds à tout le monde, mais là, j'ai comme un doute...**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris cette... chose !**_

 _ **Bref ! Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE SHANKS ¨¨**

* * *

 _ **Shanks avait eu une idée de merde. Mihawk le lui avait dit. Ben Beckman a tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais Shanks, le grand Skanks le roux, n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne !**_

 _OoOoOo_

"-HEY HEY HEY- !

Ici Shanks le roux! Capitaine de mon équipage, célèbre Yonko, ancien moussaillon dans l'équipage de Gol D Roger , -RIP MASTER !- Mentor de Monkey D Luffy … et… Putain, je devrais écrire une autobiographie ! Hey les gars ! Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai une vie passionnante ?!

-Hai Hai Capitaine…

-Bref ! Je fais cette vidéo aujourd'hui pour vous faire un toto !

-Un tuto Shanks… Un tuto…

-Ouais, s'en fout, c'est pareil ! Nan, parce que les jeunes, ils ont eu une bonne idée encore ! Nan, mais elle est géniale la nouvelle génération ! Les gars, vous me faites trop rire ! Mais ! Parce qu'il y a un, mais… Avant le mois de juin !"

 _Face palm de tout l'équipage en arrière-plan._

"-Je me désolidarise totalement de ce que fait mon Capitaine…- Dis Ben Beckman

-Pas cools, les gars ! Non, plus sérieusement, il y a vraiment un, mais ! Vous avez tous parlé de sujet, ma foi, fort intéressante, mais vous en avez oublié un… Les femmes ! Je n'ai vu que des hommes pour le moment faire des… tu-tos… Mais pas un seul d'entre vous n'a parlé de femme ! Ces créatures fabuleuses qui font de notre vie un paradis ou un enfer ! Bon, en même temps, j'ai cru comprendre que les tutos servaient à partager nos connaissances sur un sujet que l'on maitrise ! Peut-être que vous ne maîtrisez pas le sujet ! Peut-être que vous êtes trop occupé à faire vos trucs de rookies et que vous vous en foutez de votre vie sexuelle. Ou peut-être que vous êtes tous mariés à votre main droite. Ou peut-être que vous êtes tous gays ! Va savoir…

Mais les femmes, les petits gars… Il n'y a que notre Lawnounet international qui en a vaguement parlé ! Et pourtant, on a fini par découvrir qu'il se tapait mon poulain… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça fera plus de femmes pour nous !

Donc, le sujet porte aujourd'hui sur : **comment séduire une femme ?!**

Alors, tout d'abord, il faut préciser que ce qui vous sera le plus utile dans votre mission, c'est ce que vous avez entre les jambes ! Toujours faire confiance à sa masculinité !

-Est-ce que le capitaine est en train de faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à la nouvelle génération ?

-Je crois bien… Hey, capitaine, sans vouloir te vexer… Tu sais que la plupart des personnes de la nouvelle génération ont plus de 20 ans ? A mon avis, ils savent ce que c'est de s'envoyer en l'air…

-Comme ils ne l'ont jamais prouvé, il vaut mieux préciser ! Ça se trouve, ils sont tous puceaux !

-J'espère sincèrement pour toi capitaine, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne verra cette vidéo… Sinon, on va avoir une vague de rookies qui vont débarquer, mais pas pour te détrôner, juste pour se venger de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Mais non, mais non ! Ils savent que ça part d'un bon sentiment ! Ils sont cools les rookies ! DONC !

- **CAPITAINE, DRACULE MIHAWK DROIT DEVANT !**

-Oh mon Mimi arrive !"

 _Shanks se lève et on peut le voir agiter le bras et appeler ce fameux "Mimi" en boucle, en hurlant._

"-Bah, pourquoi il fait demi-tour ? **HEY MIMI ! JE T'AI VUUUU ! TU PEUX PLUS T'ÉCHAPPER ! SI TU VIENS PAS, JE VIENS MOI-MÊME TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL !** Eh eh… Il revient ! Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me résister !"

 _Après cela, Mihawk est monté sur le bateau et s'en est suivi des retrouvailles émouvantes, entre face d'enterrement et face de guignol. Ouais, j'aime bien ces surnoms..._

"-Et voici DRACULE MIHAWK Mesdames et Messieurs ! Le meilleur épéiste du monde ! Applaudissons-le chaleureusement !..."

 _Shanks lève son bras et baisse les yeux vers son bras manquant. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas applaudir. Il explose de rire._

"-Ah bah non, je ne peux pas ! Tant pis ! Le cœur y était Mimi !

-Je suis venu pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Ça tombe bien, je suis également en train de faire un truc super important !

-… Plus important que sauver le monde ?

-Oh bah, tu sais, ce que je fais peut y contribuer ! Hey, hey, devine ce que je fais !

-… Un tuto.

-… Woah ?! Comment tu as deviné ? T'es télépathe ?! Sugeeee ! Tu m'avais caché ça Mimi !

-... Bien sûr. Et en quoi ton tuto peut sauver le monde ?

-Bah, j'apprends aux jeunes à séduire une femme ! Tu sais, histoire qu'ils aient une descendance ! Et donc, qu'ils sauvent le monde ! Ce n'est pas génial ?!"

 _Mihawk soupire. C'est fou à quel point il peut être stupide._

"-Hey, les jeunes, vous pouvez prendre exemple sur Mimi pour séduire une femme ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un vrai séducteur !

-Shanks…

-Ouiiii ? Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ?! Je me souviens, quand on était plus jeune, tu les faisais toutes craquer ! Hein ! Petit cochon !

-Et après, tu te plains qu'on ne se voit jamais…

-Mais oui, je me plains ! Tu fais toujours une tête à la con, mais au fond, je sais que tu es toujours content de me voir ! J'égaye ta vie ! Je le sais !

-Arrête le saké.

-Pouah ! Comme si ça changerait quelque chose ! Mais dis moi Mimi, quels sont tes secrets pour faire tomber une femme ?

-C'est ton tuto, tu te débrouilles. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me mêler à ça. Toi, plutôt, dis-nous quels sont tes secrets ? Parce que, quand on y réfléchit bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme. Je dirais même que je t'ai plus souvent vu avec une bouteille qu'avec une demoiselle."

 _Un léger blanc se créer entre les deux accolytes. On dirait même que Shanks à buguer ! Ah non, c'est bon, il relève un doigt vers Mihawk, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en merlan frit. Mihawk le sent. Tout l'équipage le sent… Shanks va encore dire de la merde…_

"-… La **di-scré-tion**. AHAH ! Et oui ! La discrétion Mimi, c'est la clé de tout.

-Bien sûr… Il est vrai que la discrétion, ça te connaît.

-Évidemment ! Bon, je pense que le titre fait également beaucoup. N'oublions pas que je suis un yonko. Un méchant yonko ! Bouh Bouh ! Tremblez devant le méchant yonko… Ahahahahahah !

-Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras être sérieux ?

-Je l'ai été une fois ! J'ai arrêté une Guerre ! T'as déjà arrêté une guerre toi ? Nope ! Ahah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dire là-dessus Monsieur le Shishibukai ?!

-Tu fais un tuto pour montrer aux jeunes comment séduire une femme ou pour leur rappeler que tu existes ?

 _Shanks prend un air ébahi, cache ses yeux avec ses cheveux comme un enfant pris en faute et regarde de nouveau Mihawk avec un grand sourire._

"-… Ahahahahahah ! Tu as déjoué mon plan Mimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être intelligent !

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident…

-Maintenant que mon plan a échoué… Je ne vois plus aucun intérêt à finir ce que j'ai commencé. C'est tout nul, t'es pas drôle Mimi ! Bref, pour séduire une femme, il faut d'abord la séduire ! Voilà, c'était le conseil du vieux ! Vous pouvez laisser un petit pouce sur la vidéo, un virtuel ou un vrai, ça n'a pas d'importance !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des potins en commentaires ! Genre qui couche avec qui, c'est toujours bien de le savoir !

Si vous me cherchez, je ne suis pas là ! Je suis occupé à sauver le monde, MOI !

À la prochaine, les mômes !"

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO !**

 **Portgas D Ace :** … Mon dieu, et c'est censé être ce mec le mentor de mon petit frère ?!  
 **Sabo :** Après on se demande pourquoi Luffy fait autant de truc à la con…  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Bon après, il faut avouer que Shanks à un certain sens de l'humour !  
 **Sabo :** Il t'a traité de puceau… Il nous a tous traité de puceau…  
 **Portgas d Ace :** … IL A FAIT QUOI ?! SALE BATARD ! VIENS LA QUE JE TE MONTRE QUI C'EST LE PUCEAU !  
 **Shanks le roux :** Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher !

 **Monkey D Luffy :** Shishishi ! Shanks ! T'es le meilleur !  
 **Shanks le roux :** Merci le môme !  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Ne le soutiens pas Luffy, ce n'est pas un homme fréquentable.  
 **Portgas D Ace :** C'est toi qui dit ça ?!  
 **Shanks le roux :** Hey Lawnounet ! Luffy me dit pleins de bonnes choses sur toi ! … Héhé… Dis moi, toi, c'est quoi ton secret ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Le bâillon. Comme ça, il est moins causant.  
 **Sabo :** … Je me disais aussi qu'on n'entendait plus rien de votre chambre… Enfoiré.

 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** …  
 **Killer :** Captain, il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi, d'accord ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** …  
 **Killer :** Tu n'exploses pas le bateau ou les membres de l'équipage en sortant de ta cabine, d'accord ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** …  
 **Killer :** Tu veux que je t'apporte du rhum ? Ton dragon en peluche ? Tu veux un câlin ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Un dragon en peluche ? Continue, tu m'intéresses...  
 **Shanks le roux :** KIDDOUNET D'AMOUR ! T'es comme mon fils, tu le sais ça ?! Jt'aime bien moi ! T'es un marrant toi…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** … Je vais le buter. C'était déjà prévu, mais là…  
 **Shanks le roux :** Oh mais non mon Kiddou ! On peut bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûr !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE DE BIEN M'ENTENDRE AVEC TOI SALE ROUQUIN ! MANCHOT DE MES DEUX ! TÊTE DE GUIGNOL !  
 **Shanks le roux :** Pourquoi tant de haine…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** J'VAIS TE DÉMONTER !  
 **Shanks le roux :** Non merci !  
 **Dracule Mihawk :** Shanks, arrête de jouer avec le feu.  
 **Portgas D Ace :** … Feu ?!

* * *

...

...

 _ **Tuez-moi, je ne me supporte plus U_U**_

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	13. Barto

_**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, un tuto tout beau tout frais de la part d'un personnage que je ne pensais pas pouvoir exploiter, j'ai nommé : BARTOLOMEO !**_

 _ **Bon, vous avez l'habitude, je n'ai pas à faire de prévention ... Mais il se peut que certains trouvent ce tuto un peu malsain. Oui, c'est le cas !**_

 _ **Merci à Ic'ilver, Lerugamine, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, aqua6663, olukkalp, Lorelin, Loupiote54, favoria, Mitsune-La-Renarde, Tower-of-lyly, think D dream, Lawnny, Marco Ber, Love-OP et Chat-malowe pour vos reviews !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en fav et ceux qui suivent les tutos !**_

 _ **Si certains connaissent, je me suis inspirée du "Monde à l'envers" pour une certaine partie de ce tuto !**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué aussi en me relisant les fautes incroyables que je peux faire des fois... J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop à la lecture, j'essaierai de corriger ça ! (NB : CHAPITRE CORRIGE ! ... Normalement !)**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE BARTOLOMEO ¨¨**

* * *

"Yosh ! Mina ! Je suis Bartoloméo ! Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Parce que je suis ici pour vous parler de quelqu'un de plus important ! De très important que vous êtes dans l'obligation de connaître, bande d'incapables ! Lui, c'est le futur roi des pirates, celui qui arrive à tout accomplir, un faiseur de miracles ! **LUFFY-SEMPAI !"**

 _Des étoiles se forment autour de Barto, qui effectue une danse étrange, sûrement en hommage à son idole._

"Le but de ce tuto est simple. Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur des futilités ! Je suis le plus grand FAN de Luffy-Sempai et des mugiwara-sempai ! Et je suis là pour vous apprendre : **Comment être un bon fan !**

Il y a beaucoup de choses à savoir ! Luffy-sempai n'est pas assez reconnu, il mérite mille fois plus de remerciements, de gloire, d'hommage que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Surtout toi, sale blondasse de Canvendish ! TU N'ES RIEN A COTE DE LUFFY-SEMPAI !"

 _Il se lève et fait les 100 pas dans la pièce en énumérant toutes les qualités de Luffy. En faisant des poses dramatiques, bien évidemment. Il faut savoir émouvoir le public !_

"Luffy-sempai ! Tu es mon idole ! Tu es fort, beau, intelligent, toujours prêt à tout pour sauver tes nakamas ! Je te vénère, oh, grand Luffy-Sempai ! Je suis celui qui te comprend le mieux ! Mon plus grand rêve est de rejoindre ton équipage ! Regarde Luffy-sempai, je me suis entraîné fort pour pouvoir te suivre sur la route de tous les périples, et pour pouvoir protéger ta magnificence !"

 _Bartoloméo enlève sa veste, pour dévoiler son torse musclé et ses bras en béton. Il nous fait quelques poses de bodybuilder pour ensuite se ré-avancer vers la caméra._

"Hum… Pour pouvoir être un bon fan, il faut d'abord connaître votre idole par cœur. C'est pour ça que j'achète toutes les semaines le Shin-Sekai Magazine ! Pour pouvoir être à jour sur toutes les nouvelles sur Luffy-sempai ! Aussi - _se met à chuchoter, la gueule collée à la caméra-_ J'ai réussi à avoir le Shin sekai magazine collector, avec des posters des plus grands pirates de la nouvelle génération… Et vous savez qui il y avait dedans ? … LUUUUFFFFFY SEEMMMPAAIIIIII HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"Regardez ! Je l'ai mis là. C'est un poster grandeur nature ! On peut voir toute la splendeur de Luffy sempai dessus…" - _Dit-il, dans une pose qui ressemble vaguement au Dab._

"Mon dieu, je ne peux à peine regarder cette splendeur sans être ébloui… Luffy-sempai… "- _Fait-il en se mordant le poing, le visage crispé._

 _Bartoloméo s'essuie les yeux et se retourne vers la caméra en reprenant contenance._

"Être un vrai fan n'est pas toujours facile, vous savez ? Il faut être prêt à se sacrifier pour votre idole. C'est être prêt à donner corps et âme pour lui. Il faut toujours être fier d'être dans sa situation et ne pas perdre ses moyens quand on se retrouve face à lui. Moi, par exemple, je suis resté digne en face de Luffy-sempai ! Il faut aussi être prêt à lui amener son chocolat chaud le matin, laver et étendre ses vêtements, l'écouter et n'agir que s'il le demande. Ouais, être fan, c'est un peu comme être stagiaire, mais en mieux !

Être fan, c'est aussi collectionner les objets qui ont un rapport avec votre idole !"

 _Il montre tous les objets en les faisant défiler devant la caméra et en expliquant certaines choses..._

"Personnellement, j'ai acheté tous les goodies, les posters… TOUT ! J'ai même dans ce bocal… Non, vous n'allez pas me croire… C'est vraiment… Hum… Même moi, ça m'émeut encore ! Mon dieu… Dans ce bocal se trouve… Un… UN CHEVEU DE LUFFY SEMPAIIII !"

 _Il caresse le bocal comme s'il avait devant lui la 8ème merveille du monde… Enfin, on peut être sûr que pour lui, Luffy, c'est la 1ere Merveille du monde !_

"J'ai également collectionné tous les avis de recherche de Luffy sempai, depuis qu'il est sur les mers… À chaque fois que je vois comme il a évolué, il a grandi, il a pris en maturité et… Woaw, c'est émouvant de revoir ça…

Être fan, c'est aussi avoir ses petits rituels. Moi, je sais que par exemple, avant de me coucher, je prends un avis de recherche de Luffy-sempai, je le contemple et je lui dis bonne nuit. Et même que parfois, je lui fais un bisou. Je vais vous montrez !"

 _Bartoloméo décide faire une démonstration de bonne nuit avec l'avis de recherche de Luffy-sempai. Il lui dit bonne nuit, d'une façon tendre et doucereuse, avant d'approcher le papier glacé et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Avec la langue en prime._

 _Il s'éloigne ensuite de la photo, maintenant baveuse de Luffy, en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres._

"Voilà… Ne me jugez pas, je suis sûr que vous êtes pleins à le faire ! Surtout vous, les nanas là, avec votre "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAW"" - _Dit-il avec une voix suraiguë pour imiter les groupies en chaleur… Genre vous. Ou plutôt nous. Je me compte dedans aussi._

"D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Law-sempai… TU NE MÉRITES PAS LUFFY-SEMPAI ! TU N'ES RIEN A CÔTE DE LUI, TU GÂCHES SON ÉCLAT ! ELOIGNE TOI DE CETTE LUMIÈRE DE LA VIE !"

 _Bartoloméo reprend son souffle et fixe la caméra d'un air méchant, prêt à mordre à la moindre poussière qui passe devant lui._

"Écoute moi bien, Monsieur Trafalgar Law-Sempai ! Tu n'as même pas intérêt à toucher à Luffy-sempai ! Tu vas le salir avec tes mains pleines de doigts ! Tu lui fais perdre son temps ! Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et sophistiqué que Luffy-sempai n'a pas besoin d'un malotru comme toi ! Je ne te regarde même plus. Voilà ! Je t'ignore ! Tu peux te sentir insulté, je n'en ai rien à faire !"

 _Bartoloméo met sa main devant lui, en tournant la tête de la caméra pour bien montrer qu'il ignore Law… Il finit même par se mettre de dos en répétant "Non, n'insiste pas Law-Sempai, je t'ignore ! J'hésite même à continuer à t'appeler Law-Sempai !" Tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à la caméra._

 _Soudain, il se retourne très vite, comme s'il avait eu un éclair de génie, et sort une feuille de sa poche !_

"J'allais presque oublier ! Mais non, il ne faut pas, j'y ai mis tout mon amour pour toi Luffy-sempai ! J'ai… Voilà, je t'ai écris un poème, Luffy-sempai… Donc, voilà, je vais te le lire…"

 _ **"La mer est bleue**_

 _ **Le ciel est bleu**_

 _ **Sa grandeur me procure de la joie**_

 _ **Comme quand je pense à toi**_

 _ **Quand je vois tes yeux**_

 _ **Je suis amoureux**_

 _ **Quand j'entends ta voix**_

 _ **Je suis fou de toi**_

 _ **Quand je vois tes pectoraux**_

 _ **Je me sens marteaux**_

 _ **Quand je vois tes fesses**_

 _ **J'ai envie de faire du sexe."**_

"… Pardon… Je me sens ému…" _\- Dit-il en séchant ses larmes_ -. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas pleurer… Mais…"

 _Bartoloméo fond en larmes. Son poème, c'est… Trop d'émotions. Il faut le comprendre, il a mis des jours à l'écrire, en cherchant les mots adéquats pour vraiment pouvoir transmettre ses sentiments à Luffy. Ne vous moquez pas, c'est un artiste incompris ..._

 _Il finit par se calmer, et essayant dignement la morve sur son bras, il décide de terminer la vidéo._

"Bien… J'espère avoir pu vous éclairer sur : qu'est-ce que c'est d'être fan… Luffy-sempai, je te soutiendrais toujours. Je serais toujours prêt à me tenir à tes côtés, dans la vie, comme près de Davy Jones. Appelle-moi. Bisous.

Sur ce, les indignes de Luffy-sempai, je ne vous salue pas !

Bye, bye !"

* * *

 **LES COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDEO !**

 **Nami** : Quand je vous disais qu'il nous ramenait que des cinglés ! J'en peux plus !  
 **Franky** : Sérieusement, il s'extasie sur un cheveu ? C'est suuuuuuuuuper bizarre ! S'il en veut d'autres, on peut ramener les cheveux de Luffy qui bouche la suuuuuuuper douche du Sunny ! Ça nous fera ça de moins !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ahah ! Tronche de coq !  
 **Bartoloméo** : Luffy sempaiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir répondre, je vais noyer mon clavier avec mes larmes de jo…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hu ? T'es mort ?

 **Zoro** : On ne doit pas connaitre le même Luffy… Parce qu'il n'a absolument pas décrit Luffy là ! Mature…  
 **Sanji** : Étincelant…  
 **Zoro** : Magnificence…  
 **Sanji** : Sophistiqué…  
 **Zoro** : Définitivement, non.  
 **Sanji** : Il a dû se tromper de personne...

 **Portgas D Ace** : … Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois en rire, si je dois être très mal à l'aise, ou si je dois appeler Jiji pour qu'il foute ce cinglé à Impel Down.  
 **Sabo** : J'avoue que là… Je pencherai quand même pour la dernière option… Il a quand même dit que Luffy était une lumière !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais, c'est tellement une lumière qu'il a réussi à péter l'ampoule au dessus de sa tête ! Trop d'étincelance en lui !  
 **Sabo** : Non, mais il me fait quand même flipper, ce mec… Il embrasse l'avis de recherche de Luffy pour lui dire bonne nuit !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais, t'as raison… Mais lui non plus il n'aime pas Traffy…  
 **Sabo** : Argument refusé… Quand il voit ses fesses, il veut du sexe.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : ... Luffy ?! TU NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE LUI !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Rhooo, mais il est sympa tronche de coq !

 **Trafalgar Law** : Je crois que le microbe cherche les ennuis…  
 **Cavendish :** Oui, je crois aussi…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est quand même dommage, mes mains pleines de doigts ont déjà touché sa peau… Effleuré, chaque recoin de son corps… Continue de fantasmer sur un poster, gamin, moi, je m'occupe du vrai Luffy sempai.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : LAW TA GUEULE !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Jaloux Portgas-ya ? Tu voudrais que je te touche toi aussi ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Euuuuuuuh…  
 **Sabo** : Non ACE !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Non.  
 **Zoro** : Non.  
 **Cavendish** : Non.  
 **Shanks le roux** : Non.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Non.  
 **Ivankov** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous la ramenez ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à mon frère ! Y a que moi !  
 **Sabo** : Parce que tu n'as pas le droit des toucher à mes frères !  
 **Zoro** : Parce que tu as fait une alliance avec Luffy.  
 **Cavendish** : Parce que je suis une beauté fatale, un dieu de la nature, et que je donne mon avis si j'en ai envie !  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Parce que j'ai parié sur votre couple et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire perdre !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Parce que j'existe et que vous m'oubliez un peu trop souvent BANDE D'INGRATS !  
 **Ivankov** : Parce que… Le mariage… J'ai déjà commandé les costumes…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : …

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Je t'aime Torao ! Tout pareil comme la viande !

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Non, cette fois je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense !**_  
 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! (Ou énorme où vous me racontez votre vie, j'aime bien aussi !)**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	14. Dragounet

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Hum Hum... Je sais... Petite absence non justifiée... Disons que la rentrée est dure pour tout le monde ! ^^'_**

 ** _Mais je reviens ! J'ai pris le temps d'écrire, je n'avais plus de tutos en avance pendant un moment, mais j'ai rattrapé un peu mon retard durant cette absence, et je sais que j'ai des tutos à vous proposer pour les prochaines semaines ! (Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, je ne sais pas, à vous d'en décider...)  
La plupart des prochains tutos ont été pensé après une nuit blanche avec un ami... Et je crois que vous allez me détester. On réfléchissait à comment décrédibiliser complètement les personnages de One Piece et... Mon dieu, vous allez me détester pour certains...  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que je reviens, avec pleins d'idées en tête, certains tutos déjà écrit et... Que même moi je me déteste pour ce que j'ai préparé pour certains personnages ! _**

**_Alors ! Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir vendu l'idée de faire un tuto sur ce personnage ou/et avec un thème comme celui-là... Donc j'espère combler vos attentes et ne pas vous décevoir pour le coup !_**

 ** _C'est l'heure des remerciements ! Merci à Lerugamine, Ic'ilver, Marco Ber, MissXYZ, olukkalp, favoria, Minaraii, Megami-Usako, Kira Walker, lovemangafififchacha, psychoponey, Emi, Chat-malowe et Love-OP pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes dingues ! Je vous aime autant que Barto aime Luffy les gens ! Pour dire !_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris !_**

 ** _Merci cerveau d'avoir un pète au bulbe._**

 ** _Merci Law, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Kidd, et toutes la bande de baltringues de ne pas m'avoir tuer pour ce que je fais de vous depuis le début._**

 ** _Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _Réponses aux Guests :_

 _ **Marco Ber** : Hey ! Je suis contente que le dab de Barto t'ai plu ! Et tout le reste aussi x) Le voici, le prochain tuto ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

 _ **Kira Walker** : Hey ! Merci pour ces compliments ! Tu penses que je suis tarée ? MAIS TU N'AS ENCORE RIEN VU ! AHAHAH... ahah... ah. Je me fatigue. _

_**Emi** : Merci ! Je suis contente que les tutos te plaisent ! Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à Law et Luffy ? ... Mais c'est la base ! ... Aller viens * Te prend sous mon aile* Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi la vie et pourquoi le LawLu c'est le mieux... _

* * *

**¨¨ LES TUTOS DE DRAGON ¨¨**

* * *

 _Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Un silence pesant, renforcé par l'aspect lugubre de l'endroit. Au milieu de cette pièce, à l'apparence d'une cave froide et humide, se trouve un homme. Vous le connaissez, tout le monde le connait. Mais pour la première fois, il décide de montrer son visage. Une longue chevelure ébène, un tatouage sur le visage, un air strict et mysterieux… Assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, la capuche tombe. Le chef des révolutionnaires s'est décidé à parler._

"Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je suis Dragon, Monkey D Dragon, pour être plus exact. Chef des révolutionnaires. "

 _Un petit silence se fait, durant lequel Dragon se penche un peu vers la caméra._

"Je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour que vous nous rejoignez. Je ne suis pas là non plus pour exposer nos plans ou quoi que ce soit. Les autres membres ne se montreront pas et je serais le seul à parler. "

 _Dragon regarde la porte d'un air menaçant, comme pour dissuader quiconque oserait franchir cette accès._

" Je suis ici pour parler à coeur ouvert, d'une chose qui est très importante pour moi. Cette révélation pourrait vous surprendre. Mais je me dois de la faire. Rien que le fait qu'il porte le même nom que moi le met en danger. Ce n'est plus un secret, cela a été révélé, mais je crois qu'il a un peu de mal à comprendre. Il est grand temps que la vérité soit dévoilée. Je pourrai faire comme la nouvelle génération ou toutes ces personnes qui se sont pris à cette lubie. Je pourrais faire un tuto sur "Comment avouer qu'on est le père de son fils ?", ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais je vais plutôt vous raconter une histoire. Parce que je sais qu'il aime beaucoup les histoires."

 _Dragon prend une grande inspiration. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Cette révélation peut lui coûter beaucoup, mais il se sent dans l'obligation de le faire. Comme il dit, il est grand temps._

"Il y a 19 ans maintenant, j'ai eu un fils. En vaguant sur les mers, j'ai retrouvé un bébé dans une barque. Le destin, le hasard ou le karma, je ne sais pas,mais il se trouve que c'était mon fils biologique dans ce bateau. La mère ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. En toute franchise, je ne sais même plus qui c'est. "

 _Dragon, un air renfrogné sur le visage, pas forcément content de ne pas se souvenir de la femme avec qui il a conçu un enfant, se remémore les femmes avec qui il a pu s'envoyer en l'air il y a de ça 20 ans. Mais vous comprendrez que quand on a déjà du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'on a mangé la veille, ce n'est pas une femme d'une nuit d'il y a 20 ans dont on peut se souvenir !_

"Bref… Je n'ai pas pu le garder avec moi...Pour plusieurs raisons. Trop dangereux. Mon nom commençait à se faire connaître et je ne voulais pas lui imposer mes choix de vie. Je voulais le protéger. Bon, il a choisi tout seul de se créer des ennuis aujourd'hui. Mais au départ, j'avais de bonnes intentions."

 _Ca y'est… La vérité va bientôt être dévoilée._

"J'ai un fils. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis que je l'ai laissé à son grand-père. Il ne se souvient pas de moi."

 _Le suspens est à son comble…_

"Luffy" - _Dit-il d'un air très sérieux._

 _Dragon sort quelque chose de sa poche. Avec l'ombre de sa cape et le mauvais éclairage de la pièce, nous ne pouvons pas encore voir ce que c'est, mais c'est une question de secondes._

"Luffy…" - _Dit-il d'une voix étranglée, comme s'il avait un noeud dans la gorge…_

 _Dragon rapproche l'objet de son visage. En fait, nous pouvons discerner deux objets similaires à ce moment._

 _Dragon prend les baguettes qu'il tenait, pour se les fourrer d'un coup de main habile dans le nez._

"Luffy… C'est moi… Papa…" _\- Un air admiratif, ému et digne d'un papa poule se dessine sur le visage de Dragon, sublimé par les baguettes qui tiennent dans son nez, comme par magie. Marque de fabrique des Monkey, sûrement._

"C'est moi, Luffy… Ton Papounet"- _Les larmes aux yeux, en se pointant lui même du doigt, on sent toutes les sincères émotions de Dragon vis à vis de son fils._

"Luffy, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner comme ça. Mais… Tu comprends, Ivankov voulait te faire porter des robes et te faire des couettes ! DES ROBES ET DES COUETTES LUFFY ! Pitchoune, je pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! " _\- Dit-il, comme une évidence, les baguettes toujours dans le nez._

"Alors, j'ai décidé de te laisser à ton grand-père… Qui t'a abandonné chez des brigands pour que tu deviennes marines."

 _Dragon prend une pose. Il a l'air en pleine réflexion._

"C'est bizarre… Mais même moi je savais que c'était une idée foireuse.

Là-bas, tu as rencontré Ace et Sabo, qui sont devenus des grands-frères pour toi. Tu vois, même si je n'ai pas pu te revoir depuis tout ce temps, j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir te surveiller de loin… Et tu sais quoi ? Et bah Sabo, il me gronde tout le temps. Si c'est vrai ! J'espère qu'il était plus gentil avec toi, parce qu'avec moi, il est vraiment méchant ! Il arrête pas de venir dans mon bureau SANS FRAPPER pour me dire que je suis un mauvais père… Oui, bah, c'est bon, ça va, je le sais… Pas de besoin de le répéter…"- _Dit-il en bougonnant et en finissant en parlant dans sa barbe inexistante._

"Bien… Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là…"

 _Dragon se redresse, enlève enfin les baguettes qu'il avait dans le nez et se cure élégamment l'oreille, comme pour faire la transition._

'Luffy, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles rien savoir de moi… Mais si jamais tu as envie qu'on se voit… N'hésite pas à me le dire. Je crois que rien ne me rendrait plus heureux. A part peut-être si tu me dis que tu attends un bébé. Mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible.

Je sais que je n'étais pas très présent et que je n'ai pas été un bon père. Mais je souhaite sincèrement me racheter. Donc, si tu le veux, bien sûr, je te propose que l'on se retrouve pour un repas entre père et fils… Avec pleins de viandes, bien évidemment !

A la prochaine fiston."

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDEO**

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** :.. JE CHIALE PUTAIN !  
 **Sabo** : Moi aussi… Mais de désespoir…

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Papa…  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Fiston…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Papounet…  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Pitchoune…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ace, enchanté !  
 **Sabo** : … Rappelez-moi ce que je fous avec eux ?

 **Nami** : La réaction de Luffy au cours de la vidéo,  
\- Il ne comprenait pas.  
\- Il s'est mis des baguettes dans les nez en touchant l'écran et en prononçant "C'est mon papa… Regardez c'est mon papa…".  
\- Il s'est curé le nez.  
\- Il a demandé "C'est quoi la conception ?"  
\- Il a rigolé en disant que Sabo c'était le meilleur grand frère avec Ace  
\- Il a hurlé qu'il allait devenir "LE PROCHAIN SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES".  
\- Son ventre a gargouillé.  
\- Il a prit un sac, son chapeau et a décidé de prendre un radeau pour rejoindre son papa qui veut lui donner de la viande  
\- Au passage, merci Zoro et Sanji de l'en avoir empêché, on n'aurait perdu notre capitaine à tout jamais.  
\- Maintenant il boude en envoyant des messages à son papa.  
Voilà, il me semblait important de le dire.  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Tu as oublié le moment où il a demandé un câlin collectif et le moment où il a appelé "Torao" pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un repas de famille.  
 **Nami** : Ah, oui, autant pour moi...

 **Monkey D Garp** : Tel père, tel fils…  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Tel père, tel fils…  
 **Monkey D Garp :** … Toi tu vas voir, petit salopiaud ! Dès que je te chope je te ferai subir mille châtiments !  
 **Monkey D Dragon :** Non, c'est bon, ton poing de l'amour, tu te le gardes !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** On fera un grand câlin de la famille !  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Ça, c'est une bonne idée !  
 **Monkey D Garp :** Le poing de l'amour ne va pas se retenir longtemps, je le sens...

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Donc ! Torao, pour le repas de famille ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Mais bien sûr, quelle bonne idée. Avec des frères qui veulent ma peau, un grand père qui chie littéralement sur mon existence, un père qui pense que je peux te mettre enceinte, et toi, je sens que je vais passer un très bon moment !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Cool ! Ça va être super chouette ! Merci Torao !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : ...

 **Ivankov** : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu vas pouvoir venir au mariage de ton fils, Dragon ! IAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


	15. Doffy

_**Hey ! Me revoilà !**_

 _ **Un tuto spécial aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai du dire à de nombreuses reprises que je refusais délibérément de faire un tuto sur... Lui. *air totalement dégouté sur le visage*  
Je n'ai cessé de dire que je refusais malgré vos nombreuses demandes.**_  
 _ **Et pourtant... Pourtant le voilà. Tout frais. Tout immonde. Comme un nouveau né.**_

 _ **J'espère que le tuto sera assez clair ! Dans ma tête ça l'ai, mais c'est souvent que dans me tête... alors... Bah voilà ! Au pire, essayer de reproduire les gestes décrient. Moi-même, je l'ai fait, seule, pour voir si je me comprenais. Eviter de faire ça en public tout de même. Ca peut être dérangeant. Vous serez prévenus !**_

 _ **Merci à LuffyLove248, Anonymous Girl of One Piece, Megami-Usako, favoria, olukkalp, Minaraii, Chat-malowe, Ic'ilver, Marco Ber et TheFanne pour vos reviews ! ... Je crois que vous avez bien aimé les baguettes dans le nez :')**_

 _ **Merci aux gens qui follow et ceux qui mettent en favoris cette humble déchet du tréfond de ma pensée !**_

 _ **Merci à mon papa, de m'avoir finit à la pisse.**_  
 _ **Merci à mon entourage de me supporter.**_  
 _ **Merci à vous, qui passez par là et qui vont très certainement rapidement repartir.**_  
 _ **Je vous aime bien les copains !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE DOFFY ¨¨**

* * *

 **"Héhéhéhé… Bienvenue à tous. Je suis Don Quichotte Doflamingo, l'homme à la tête de la Don Quichotte Family. Aussi souvent appelé "Joker"."**

 _Assis dans un grand fauteuil rose, avec son fidèle manteau rose, Doflamingo est aujourd'hui l'heureux élu de la lubie des tutos._

 **"J'ai un secret. Je ne l'ai jamais dévoilé avant aujourd'hui, ne voyant aucun intérêt à divulguer cette information. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une toute autre histoire…**

 **Je suis un ancien Dragon Céleste. J'ai du sang pur dans mes veines. Vous n'êtes que des esclaves pour moi, vous ne valez rien. De votre histoire, à votre vie, en passant par vos amusements… Rien ne vaut ceux des gens de hauts rangs.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour vous faire un tuto en ce qui concerne les activités des dragons célestes. Il y a bien évidemment les activités telles que les balades à dos d'esclaves, ou bien, les parties endiablées de gang bang, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous expliquer ça. Le tuto que je vous présente concerne la danse. Une très célèbre et ancienne danse que tout dragon céleste se doit de connaître. Je décide aujourd'hui de la partager avec vous. Bien que vous ne serez jamais capable de la reproduire, il faut savoir être imposant, sensuel et dynamique, sans pour autant perdre son charme. Chose que vous serez incapable de faire, je le conçois."**

 _Doffy se lève de son siège et la caméra dézoome pour pouvoir voir toute la pièce et laisser la place nécessaire à la star d'un jour de montrer ses performances._

 _Il enlève son pantalon, sa chemise et ses chaussures, pour ne garder que son magnifique manteau, ultra tendance, et son calbut, rose lui aussi._

 _Une musique résonne dans la pièce, ressemblant vaguement à du Mylène Farmer, mais en pire, tandis que Doffy écarte bien les bras vers le ciel pour commencer sa danse._

 _Il avance vers la caméra avec un déhanché à faire pâlir une prostituée. Un pas à gauche et un autre à droite, il tappe deux fois dans ses mains avant de faire un tour sur lui-même._

 _La musique défile, et arrive le refrain. Doffy éloigne ses bras de son corps, bien tendus devant lui et les ramène contre lui hâtivement. Il reproduit ce geste à de nombreuses reprises en balançant les hanches._

 **"Sans contrefaçon, je suis un dragon…"**

 _Et il se met à chanter. Il faut avouer que les paroles sont entêtantes. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et débute des cercles avec son bassin._

 _Puis d'un coup, nous pouvons le voir mettre les bras de chaque côté de son corps, les coudes collés à ses côtes et le voir bouger les mains de haut en bas très rapidement. Ouais, comme un poussin qui voudrait s'envoler mais qui se plante la gueule. Ou comme un coincé du cul qui veut se faire de l'air avec ses mains, à vous de voir !_

 **"Ca c'est l'un des pas les plus durs dans cette danse. Il faut donner l'illusion que l'on s'envole ! Mais vous, simple humain, vous ne pouvez pas !"**

 _Ensuite, il avance un peu vers la gauche, puis se fige une seconde, en position T-rex en poussant un… Petit cri très mignon qui ressemble vaguement à un Graou._

 _La caméra se tourne un peu et nous pouvons voir près du fauteuil une… Barre de pole- dance. Doflamingo s'y dirige, toujours avec ce fameux déhanché et tourne autour de la barre sensuellement. Il s'y colle et nous fait un super mouvement de bassin très aguicheur._

 _Il saute ensuite sur la barre, pour se retrouver la tête à l'envers et écarte les jambes. Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque le grand écart le salop !_

 _D'un coup, la porte claque contre le mur et nous pouvons voir un invité surprise qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce genre de spectacle._

 **"- J'étais venu pour te tuer. Mais je crois que je repasserai plus tard."**

 _Trafalgar Law se retourne et repart comme il est venu. Il se dit qu'il essaye toujours d'oublier ses images encore aujourd'hui, mais qu'un imbécile lui envoie tous les jours par mail pour continuer à le traumatiser._

 **" - Bah Torao, on s'en va déjà ?!**  
 **\- Oui, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment tout compte fait. Ça peut attendre un peu."**

 _Les voix s'éloignent et Doflamingo se remet à fixer la caméra tout en reposant les deux pieds souplement sur le sol. Il se racle la gorge et décide de terminer la vidéo ainsi._

 **"Bien. Je vous ai donné un aperçu de cette danse. Elle est bien plus longue normalement, car il est d'ordre public que nous sommes bien plus endurant que vous. Ne pas reproduire chez soi.**

 **Sur ce, les moins que rien, je vous dis à bientôt."**

* * *

 **LES COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDEO**

* * *

 **Dragon Céleste** : NON ! Mon dieu, non ! Il a dévoilé notre plus grand secret !

 **Monkey D Garp** : Euh… Il est de notre côté celui-là, non ?  
 **Sengoku** : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : T'as pas l'impression d'avoir perdu ta dignité à un moment ?

 **Rossinante Don Quichotte dixit Corazon** : Non, mais non, ce ne sont vraiment pas des choses à montrer à des enfants ! Law, ferme les yeux, tu es trop jeune !  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : ROSSI ?  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte dixit Corazon :** … Oups ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Félicitation. Tu es officiellement très con.  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte dixit Corazon** : Ça va Law, tu n'es pas trop choqué de ce que tu as vu ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je réfléchis encore à me crever les yeux. Mais ça va.  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Arrête. Je suis sûr que tu as adoré.  
 **Trafalgar Law :** _* Parti Vomir*_  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : ...

 **Portgas D Ace** : Génial ! J'en pleure ! Sur le Moby Dick, cette danse est devenu l'entraînement matinal !  
 **Marco** : Parle pour toi.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : C'est vrai ! Je m'entraîne tous les jours pour pouvoir arriver à ce niveau !  
 **Marco** : …  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Fais pas la tête ! Tu devrais essayer ! Entre piafs, vous devriez vous comprendre !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi, avec une barre comme ça, je fais vachement mieux ! C'est Torao qui l'a dit.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est vrai.  
 **Rossinante** **Don Quichotte dixit Corazon** : T'es trop jeune Law !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais, c'est vrai ça, t'es trop jeune Law !  
 **Sabo :** C'est Luffy qui est trop jeune !  
 **Trafalgar Law :** C'est bien, comme ça on est tous les deux trop jeunes. Quelle bande de vilains rebelles nous sommes…

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Donc, au final, j'invite Doffy-boy au mariage ou non, Law-boy ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non merci sans façon.  
 **Trafalgar Law :** MAIS Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE BORDEL !  
 **Shanks le roux :** Y a mariage ou y a pas mariage alors ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon :** J'ai déjà prévu le déplacement…  
 **Sabo** : D'ailleurs Ivan… C'est quoi ces faire-part dégueulasses ?!  
 **Emperio Ivankov :** Dis ça à Koala…  
 **Sabo :** … Héhé… Je plaisante chérie, ils sont très beaux !  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Héhé ! L'homme fragile !  
 **Emperio Ivankov :** Y a mariage, mais Doffy-boy, tu n'es pas invité !  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Tant mieux.


	16. Jiji

_**HEY ! ON DIT "BONJOUR TUTO" !  
Bonjouuuuuuuur Tutoooooo !**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **Hum.  
**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **On reprend.**_

 _ **Bonjour / Bonsoir les copains et les copines!**_

 _ **Me revoici pour un nouveau tuto *Noooon, c'est pas vrai ?! Je croyais qu'on allait faire des crêpes...***_

 _ **Merci à Minaraii, Ic'ivler, Lerugamine, Megami-Usako, think D dream, Loupiote54, favoria, TheFanne, Anonymous Girl of Nekoma, Love-OP, Meli-sama, Marco Ber, Pokkipi, Emi, SW et aux deux Guests pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en fav ou follow cette humble turlute mentale !**_

 _ **Merci à moi d'exister. Sans moi, je me sentirais vraiment seule !**_

 _ **Et sur ce, je vous souhaite BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **= REPONSES AUX GUESTs =**

 _ **Guest n°1** : Merci pour ta review ! Comment ça tu ne veux pas repenser à la danse de Doffy ? Oh... Il le prend mal. Il boude. Voilà, t'as tout gagné ! Lui qui pensait être sensuel et vous faire rêver... Pour ce qui est du mariage... Non effectivement, Law n'est pas très chaud. Mais il ne va pas avoir le choix ! Et oui, tout le monde est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce mariage ! J'espère que la suite des tutos te plaira ! _

_**Guest n°2 / Emi** (parce que j'imagine qui c'est la même personne ^^'): Merci pour ta review ! LAWLU POWER *étoiles roses, jaunes, bleues, vertes, des paillettes et des ours tout nu.* Et oui, j'aime faire apparaître tout plein de personnages que j'aime :D (ou pas, d'ailleurs). Je le savais que les baguettes dans le nez allait plaire à beaucoup de monde ! Et je tiens à dire... Ce n'est pas forcément qu'à cause de la famille de Luffy que Law est contre ce mariage. C'est surtout qu'on lui impose ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! _

_**SW** : Ah bah... Si même Dark Vador s'enjaille sur les tutos, ça se fête ! Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE JIJI GARP ¨¨**

* * *

 **Il en manquait un. Il avait déjà fait une apparition, mais il n'avait pas été jusqu'à faire un tuto. Il en manquait un. Le père et le fils y étaient passés.**

 **Et merde, on espérait qu'il en manque toujours un…**

* * *

 _Un vice-Amiral très connu se trouve sur un bateau de la marine. Un bonnet tête de chien sur le crâne et des douceurs dans les bras, celui-ci se tient droit devant la caméra, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 **" AHAH ! ICI MONKEY D GARP ! VICE AMIRAL DE LA MARINE ! Des fois, y'en a qui présente leur famille, tout ça, tout ça… Mais non merci, ils ont tous raté leur vie ! Ca me fait penser que je vais devoir perfectionner le poing de l'amour. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore assez efficace !**

 **Je suis ici, non pas pour vous dévoiler mon sens héroïque de la justice, comme cet imbécile d'Akainu a pu le faire, mais pour vous parler d'un de mes talents cachés et vous faire partager ce don !**  
 **Mon tuto porte aujourd'hui sur : Comment devenir LE ROI DU BOWLING !"**

 _Garp enlève sa veste, jette son chapeau et pose délicatement ses donuts sur la table, presque avec amour, pour ensuite se replacer devant la caméra !_

 **" Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais très friand de cet amusement ! Mais très vite j'y ai perdu goût. Trop simple. Alors j'ai moi même inventé mon propre Bowling ! EN PLACE LES GARS !**

 **\- Non, s'il vous plait, vice-amiral Garp, pas encore…**

 **\- J'ai dit… EN PLACE ! Ahlala, on ne rechignait pas autant à la tâche à mon époque… Et surtout pas en face de son supérieur ! "**

 _Nous pouvons voir différents escla… euh… Moussaillons sous le commandement de Garp se mettre en place devant l'un des murs du bateau. Positionnés d'une façon assez spéciale, en ligne puis sur plusieurs lignes, les jeunes recrues commencent à stresser. On ne sait jamais comment va finir un jeu de cette envergure avec Garp…_

 **"Bien, tout le monde en place ! Et… On ne bouge plus ! Le jeu est simple en fait…"**

 _Garp prend en main un boulet de canon et se positionne à une distance raisonnable, en face d'eux._

 **"Si vous tombez tous, c'est que vous êtes nuls. Si personne ne tombe, c'est que je n'ai pas lancé assez fort ! Donc, je n'aurais plus qu'à recommencer… Allez, c'est parti !"**

 _Garp lance le boulet sur ses sbirs avec un force monstrueuse qui envoie tout le monde valdinguer à droite à gauche. On dirait même que l'un d'entre eux a été mangé par un monstre marin…_

 **" Et bah voilà ! Je le savais ! Vous êtes tous nuls ! Vous croyez que c'est comme ça qu'on va convaincre mes petits-fils d'entrer dans la Marine ? Et bien non, bon sang ! Un peu de nerfs ! Je vais vous emmener sur Calm Belt ramer dans une barque avec vos petites mains de jouvencelles comme seules rames ! Ça va vous endurcir les enfants !"**

 _Garp a l'air d'avoir un éclair de génie…_

 **"Non pire… Je vais le dire à Sengoku… Ouais… Je vais tout lui raconter ! Voilà, vous êtes content les nains ? Je vais TOUT lui dire ! Et vous voulez savoir ce que ça veut dire ? CAMPS D'ENTRAÎNEMENTS SOUS MA DIRECTION LES P'TITS GARS !"**

 _Garp se frotte déjà les mains à l'idée de leur faire subir tous les châtiments du monde… Euh… Non, c'était pas ça qu'il devait dire ! Les faire s'entraîner au nom de la justice et de la virilité de la Marine… Voilà… C'est mieux…_

 _Un coup de corne de brume retentit et une sourire sadique se lit sur les lèvres du Jiji._

 **"On va passer à l'étape supérieur ! Je vais pouvoir vous montrer tout l'étendue de mon talent…"**

 _Garp fait un tour sur lui-même et cherche quelque chose. Un grand sourire au lèvre, la main devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, il a dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait._

 **"Dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous voyez là bas ?!"**

 _La caméra se tourne vers l'horizon où des bateaux naviguent sur les flots._

 **"On est d'accord, pour vous, ce sont des bateaux pirates. Une bonne flotte d'ailleurs ! … Bah pas pour moi. Pour moi, ils font parti de ma partie de Bowling !**

 **Démonstration.** "

 _Garp s'en va chercher une boule. Une ÉNORME BOULE accrochée à une chaîne._  
 _Il se place à l'avant du bateau, vise et commence à faire tourner la boule au dessus de lui à l'aide de la chaîne en métal qui la retient._

 **"Allez, celui-la, je vais pas le louper."**

 _Une fois qu'il se sent prêt, il lance la boule qui fonce droit vers la flotte des ennemis._

 _10 bateaux au total. Le premier se fait percuter de plein fouet et la boule se répercute sur un autre bateau. C'est alors qu'un effet domino se fait et on peut voir chaque bateau couler un à un._

 **"Eeeeet…. STRIKE ! Oh putain, c'est une bonne journée ! Vous avez vu ?! Hey ! Vous avez vu ?! Tous touchés ! J'ai fait un strike ! C'est qui le roi du bowling bande d'incapables ?! C'est qui le plus fort ?! HEHE ! Appelez-moi papa !"**

 _Les poings sur les hanches, placé sur la proue du bateau, on peut voir que papy Garp est très fier de lui._

 **"- Euh.. Vice amiral Garp ?**

 **\- Ouep ?!**

 **\- Je crois que vous avez touché un navire allié…"**

 _Garp hausse les sourcils et remet sa main en pare-soleil pour essayer de voir dans le fond de son strike. Ah oui, effectivement, y 'a un bateau de la marine qui a décidé de faire la quille joker._

 **" Ah oui… oups… DÉSOLÉ LES GARS !"**

 _En même, temps, il n'avait pas à être dans la partie de bowling de Garp, c'est un peu de leur faute !_

 _Garp se retourne, fait un grand coucou de la main. Est-ce qu'il va aller aider le bateau en train de couler ? Bien sûr que non._

 _Il reprend ses affaires, recommence à manger ses sucreries et continue son chemin sans éteindre la caméra, ni dire au revoir. Faut pas trop lui en demander non plus…_

 _Qui qui va s'en occuper ? Dans le mille…_

 **"- Dis-moi Coby, pourquoi on est devenu marines déjà ?**

 **\- Ça nous semblait être une bonne idée…"**

* * *

 **LES COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** : In the Navy, yes you can sail the seven seas !  
 **Sabo** : In the Navy, yes you can put your mind at ease !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : They want you !  
 **Sabo** : They want you !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : They want you as a new recruit !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous savez que cette chanson fait très gay ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : En même temps, ça correspond bien à la Marine, toutes des tafioles soumises en collants !

 **Sabo** : Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est de me dire que Jiji n'était pas comme ça qu'avec nous…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais, vous en faites pas, les entraînements de Garp et ses marques d'affection, on les connait aussi…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Maintenant, on a la tête dure !  
 **Nami** : Dure, peut-être… Mais surtout affreusement vide !  
 **Marco** : +1 Nami…  
 **Koala** : Je confirme…

 **UnPetitSoldatdelaMarine** : Bonjour, je fais des vidéos de dominos sur le den den net. Mais je ne suis pas très connu. Si vous êtes curieux, venez sur ma chaîne pour découvrir des vidéos divertissantes et sympathiques ! Abonnez-vous, je rends.

 **Coby** : Monsieur Garp, il va falloir arrêter avec vos boules, ça commence à blesser beaucoup de monde…  
 **Hermepp** : Puis on en a marre de vous en entendre parler !  
 **Coby** : C'est bien de prendre soin de ce qui vous est cher, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de les astiquer tous les jours…  
 **Hermepp** : Ni de les montrer à tout le monde !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Vous parlez de quoi là, au juste ? Non, parce que c'est tendancieux !  
 **Coby** : Et bien, des boules de Monsieur Garp !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hin hin… JIJI ! RANGE TA BITE !  
 **Coby** : …  
 **Sabo** : Ace, Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche…

 **Dadan** : Garp-san, vous pensez vraiment que c'est avec un exemple comme ça que les gamins vont évoluer ?! Faut pas s'étonner qu'ils soient du côté obscure...  
 **Sabo** : Dadan ?!  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Woaw, tu sais utiliser le den den net ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Plus important, y a la Wifi au Mont Corvo ?!  
 **Sabo :** On va venir plus souvent …  
 **Dadan** : SUREMENT PAS ! JE VEUX PAS VOIR VOS SALES TRONCHES LES MIOCHES !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Prépare la viande Dadan, on arrive !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Est-ce que tu critiques mes méthodes d'éducation Dadan ?  
 **Dadan** : Bien sûr que non Garp-san ! Héhé...

 **Sengoku** : Garp...  
 **Monkey D Garp** : T'AS VU ?! J'ai fait un Strike !  
 **Sengoku** : …  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Dis que je suis le meilleur !  
 **Sengoku** : ...Les Monkey, vous m'épuisez…  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Tant mieux.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Shishishi !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Ne me mets pas dans le même panier qu'eux ! Je suis sage moi !


	17. Notre Bouddha d'or et d'amour

**_Hey ! Salut, Hello, Guten Tag, Buenos Dias, Konochiwa, Dobrii Dien, tout ça tout ça !_**

 ** _Me revoici pour un nouveau Tuto, d'un personnage pas forcément attendu, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup pour ma part : S-E-N-G-O-K-U ! Notre bouddha adoré !_**

 ** _Merci à favoria, Arya Cahill, Megami-Usako, Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache, TheFanne, Chat-malowe, Pokippi et Marco Ber pour vos reviews !_**  
 ** _Merci pour les follows et ceux qui mettent en favoris !_**  
 ** _Merci à la demoiselle qui lit mes tutos pour les corriger et qui pleure de désespoir à chaque fois en se demandant comment elle fait pour me côtoyer._**

 ** _La prochaine fois... Un chapitre très, très attendu... Je vous laisse deviner avec les derniers commentaires de la vidéo... Courage les petits gars !_**

 ** _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **¨¨LES TUTOS DE SENGOKU ¨¨**

* * *

" **Bonjour. Je suis l'ancien amiral en chef de la marine. Sengoku.**

 **Comme vous le savez, depuis quelques temps, je suis à la retraite. Je n'en pouvais plus de côtoyer des incapables. La marine, ce n'est vraiment plus ce que j'ai connu.J'ai donc décidé de me reconvertir. Tout le monde le peut, et je suis là aujourd'hui pour le prouver.**

 **J'ai décidé de faire un tuto sur la reconversion. Ce que vous étiez hier ne fait pas ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Derrière moi, vous pouvez voir de grandes plaines et de belles montagnes que je peux voir tous les jours depuis chez moi. Je me suis exilé. Pour toujours.** "

 _Nous pouvons voir Sengoku enlever son accoutrement de Marine, pour dévoiler… Une chemise blanche, un pantacourt vert soutenu par des bretelles. Il change son couvre chef pour un chapeau, lui aussi vert. Ouais, une tenue qui ressemble vaguement à ceux des Tiroles Suisses. Mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…._

" **J'ai décidé de m'exiler à la montagne pour élever des chèvres !** " - _dit-il, très fier de lui en tirant sur ses bretelles._

 _Il s'éloigne, la caméra suit, et tout en sautillant en chantant du yodle, nous pouvons le voir se diriger vers un enclos où se trouve une multitude de chèvres. Avec un grand sourire, il montre ce fameux enclos, qu'il a fait de ses petites mains, d'un grand geste._

 _Dos à la caméra, un air songeur sur le visage, son regard se perd dans la vide, tandis qu'il réfléchit au sens de la vie…_

" **Je n'ai besoin de rien, ni de personne ! Mes chèvres me suffisent pour vivre et me sentir bien. L'avantage d'être seul, c'est que je n'ai plus aucun problème. Personne ne vient me créer de problème surtout !"**

 _Il respire un bout coup avant de se mettre dos à son enclos et se retourner devant l'objectif._

" **Bien ! Je vais vous montrer comment je fais pour m'en sortir seul ici ! Tout d'abord…** "

 _Et ça dura. Un très très long moment. Tous les sujets y passent. Il montre à tout le monde comment il s'occupe de ses chèvres, comment il fait pour entretenir le terrain, comment il fait pour se nourrir, que ce soit avec ses champs ou ses plantations. Parce que non, au grand jamais, il ne mangerait ses chèvres !_

 _Mais bon, il faut se l'avouer… ça ressemble plus à un documentaire qu'à un tuto. Et ça commençait à devenir ennuyant. Même très chiant !_

 _Heureusement, les bons potes sont toujours là pour mettre l'ambiance !_

"- **Et donc c'est comme ça qu'on fait du fromage de chèvre…** "

 **\- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! SENGOKU !** "

 _Nous pouvons voir l'ancien marine blanchir et prier pour que ce ne soit que son imagination qui ai créé cette voix._

" **SENGOKU ! JE T'AI TROUVÉ !** "

 _L'interpellé se retourne lentement, très lentement, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai._

" **\- Hey ! Sengoku d'amour ! Un p'tit Bowling ?!**

 **\- Non, non, non… je vous en supplie, non…** "

 _Garp, un grand sourire aux lèvres, apparaît près de son ancien chef, très heureux de le revoir apparemment. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de tout le monde !_

" **\- Regarde Sengoku ! Faut que je te montre à quel point je me suis amélioré !**

 **\- NON ! GARP !**

 **\- Regarde bien ça ! Je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux !** "

 _Garp se craque les épaules et se met en position pour tirer avec une boule de bowling, qu'il a traîné avec lui jusqu'ici. Il s'apprête à tirer et c'est à ce moment que Sengoku se rendit compte de ce qui faisait office de quilles pour le jeu de Garp._

" **NON GARP ! PAS CA ! PAS MARJORIE ET ALBERTINE !** "

 _Mais trop tard. La boule était déjà partie en direction de l'enclos. Sengoku court pour essayer de rattraper la balle, mais en vain._

 _Il ne peut que rester impuissant face à ses chèvres qui se font écraser par la boule de bowling, lancée avec la force gargantuesque de Garp._

 _Les deux anciens amis regardent le spectacle sans bouger. Garp se rend compte qu'il a peut-être fait une bêtise en voyant Sengoku choqué et triste d'avoir perdu tout son élevage. L'ancien amiral, prenant conscience de la perte de ses chèvres, tombe à genoux les larmes aux yeux, le coeur brisé. Plus d'Albertine. Plus de Marjorie. Ni de Francine ou Eldora. C'est fini… Tout est fini…_

 _Mais fort heureusement, Garp a toujours une solution à tout..._

 **"Bon bah… P'tit méchoui ?"**

 _Sengoku lève les yeux vers son ami, incrédule._

 **"Garp… Garp… Pourquoi tu dois toujours anéantir tout ce que j'essaye de faire ?..."**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO !**

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** : On peut venir manger nous aussi ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : M'enfin Luffy ! Tu peux pas demander ça comme ça ! Le pauvre vieux, il vient de perdre toutes ses chèvres à cause de Jiji ! Sois un peu sympa !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Ah… Désolé que Jiji ait tué toutes tes chèvres le vieux !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Voilà ! C'est mieux ! Maintenant, tu peux lui demander si on peut venir à la méchoui party !  
 **Sabo** : J'ai presque eu l'espoir de lire quelque chose de censé…

 **Portgas D Ace** : Je me pose une question quand même… Le mec, il dit être très bien avec ses chèvres… Mais il leurs fait quoi à ces pauvres bêtes ?!  
 **Sabo** : Ne te pose pas ce genre de questions s'il te plait…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Et bien, de toute évidence, il les caresse Portgas-ya…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd :** Ouais, comme toi avec ton abruti d'ours !  
 **Bepo** : Summimasen…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Eustass-ya, je sais que tu es jaloux de tous ceux qui m'approchent. Mais ne lance pas des rumeurs comme celle-ci, c'est légèrement dérangeant…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Tu insinues quoi là ? Pourquoi je serai jaloux ?! J'en veux pas de ton attention, tu peux te la foutre au cul !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ah lala, Eustass-ya~, je te conseille de mourir. Et là, je te promets que je prendrai grand soin de toi et de ton corps…  
 **Sabo** : C'est moi ou cette discussion est légèrement dérangeante et dégueulasse ?!

 **UnPetitSoldatdelaMarine** : Bonjour, je fais des vidéos de dominos sur le den den net. Mais je ne suis pas très connu. Si vous êtes curieux, venez sur ma chaine pour découvrir des vidéos divertissantes et sympathiques ! Abonnez-vous, je rends.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : MAIS IL NOUS FAIT CHIER CELUI LA AVEC SES DOMINOS ! TU SAIS OU JE VAIS TE LES FOUTRE ?!

 **Sengoku** : Je te hais Garp. Toi et ta descendance. Et la descendance de ta descendance.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : J'ai rien compris, mais je sais que tu mens et que tu m'aimes !

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Je suis désolé(e) pour tes chèvres Sengoku-boy… Pour te remonter le morale, je t'invite à un mariage !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : J'espère que je ne suis pas l'un des protagonistes de ce mariage…  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Si ! Bien sûr que si !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ah, c'est bête, parce que je ne viendrais pas…  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu ne sais pas où je suis.  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Tu ne sais pas quand c'est prévu.  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Oh… Et puis, comme on dit, aux grands mots, les grands moyens !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Eh ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ?!  
 **Bepo** : … Summimasen… Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu le Capitaine ? Ca fait deux jours qu'il a disparu…  
 **Nami** : Luffy et lui ont sûrement dû aller se planquer quelque part, au fond d'une forêt ou sur une île inhabitée.  
 **Sanji** : Ouais, parce que Luffy a disparu aussi et le surplus de nourriture sur le Sunny se fait ressentir !  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Vous en faites pas, ils vont bien ! Dépêchez-vous la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! Ça va être le plus beau mariage de toute l'histoire des mariages !


	18. HS - Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_**Hey ! Vous l'attendiez, vous êtes nombreux (tous en fait...) à avoir deviner le sujet de ce nouveau tuto... Qui n'en ai pas vraiment un !**_

 _ **Je classerai plutôt ce chapitre comme un Hors-Sujet. Vous allez rapidement voir pour quelles raisons !  
Je préfère vous prévenir, j'avais une multitude d'idées pour ce chapitre. J'avais des choix à faire et... Finalement je me suis dis "J'men carre, je me demerde pour caser toutes mes idées là-dedans !". D'où la longueur de ce chapitre comparé aux autres... Je suis désolée si tout est un amas de conneries ! (Mais bon, vous avez un peu l'habitude maintenant !)**_

 _ **Merci à Lerugamine, Megami-Usako, brinou, Pokkipi, lolivamp, Chat-malowe, Shina-ariz, favoria, SW, Love-OP, Psycho Black Wolf, Emi, One-Piece-PM et olukkalp pour vos review !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow cette fiction !**_

 _ **Et je ne pense pas que je vais m'éterniser plus longtemps... Je suis totalement (pas) détendue à la publication de ce chapitre ! J'en ai tellement fait la promo que si c'est pourri, je m'en voudrais !  
Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 **Réponses Guest :**

 **SW :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais, le mariage... Bah le voici le voilà, il est beau, il est frais (je crois...)... Plaignons Law tous ensemble xD  
Merci pour ces compliments ! (J'ai vraiment trop de chance que Dark Vadou approuve les tutos :3)

 **Emi :** Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ces compliments ! Je suis contente que tu reconnaissances les persos dans les tutos et les commentaires ! Pauvre chèvre... Et nous n'avons même pas été invité à le méchoui party ! Bande de méchants ! Jamais. Garp c'est comme un microbe, il s'accroche. Et en plus il se multiplie et se propage ! Est-ce que le mariage va finir en carnage ? Y a des chances...J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

 **¨¨ HORS SUJET - LE MARIAGE DE LAW ET LUFFY ¨¨**

* * *

Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NON J'DECONNE !  
Trololol !

Pardon. On reprend.

* * *

 **¨¨OU "COMMENT RENDRE LES GENS HEUREUX" D'APRÈS EMPERIO IVANKOV ¨¨**

* * *

 **\- HEY ! BIENVENUE, BIENVENUE MON AMI ! Nous sommes ici sur Okamaland, là où je suis la QUEEN et le KING, en même temps ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?!**

 **\- Oh si ! Iva-sama !**

 **\- Hihi ! Nous sommes ici pour préparer quelque chose de PRIMORDIALE ! Quelque chose que PERSONNE ne doit LOUPER ! L'événement du siècle ! Que dis-je ! Du millénaire !**

 _Ivan se rapproche de la caméra pour montrer son oeil en gros plan, pour bien faire flipper tout le monde dans sa tentative de séduction._

 **\- … Un mariage ! IYAAAAAAAAAH !**

* * *

Point de vue Trafalgar Law :

 _J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, ne comprenant pas où je me trouve. Face à un autel, un homme en tunique noir se tient devant moi, un ouvrage sacré dans les mains. Je regarde à ma gauche et y vois l'homme qui partage mes nuits. Luffy-ya me regarde alors qu'une une expression d'incompréhension se peint sur visage enfantin._

 ** _\- Tout va bien, Law ?_**

 _Je regarde derrière moi et vois une assemblée de personnes qui me sont familières. Mon équipage et les mugiwaras dans un coin. Cora-san et d'autres dans un autre. Tous me regardent, perplexes._  
 _Je commence à comprendre. Ma tenue aurait dû m'aiguiller sur la situation. Un costume blanc. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et sens une certaine résistance. Bordel, qui a eu l'idée de me mettre du gel ?!_

 _J'entends un raclement de gorge face à moi. Le prête me fixe, et comprenant que j'ai repris mes esprits, me pose cette question fatidique._

 ** _\- Monsieur Trafalgar D Water Law, voulez vous prendre pour époux Monkey D Luffy ici présent ?_**

 _Ok. Je fais quoi ?_  
 _L'idée de me marier me dégoûte un peu, pour tout dire. Mais rien qu'à voir la mine défaite de mon amant me répugne encore plus. Il tient entre ses mains un petit bouquet de fleurs de champs. Sûrement une idée saugrenue d'un de ses nakamas qu'il a suivi à la lettre pour être en marge d'un mariage._  
 _Je suis sûre que si je lui demande ce qu'on est en train de faire, il me dira qu'on vit une nouvelle aventure. Est-ce que je suis prêt à vivre cette aventure avec lui ?_

 ** _\- Oui, je le veux._**

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _La suite de la cérémonie, je ne la vois pas défiler. Tout se passe très vite après que Luffy ai dit oui à son tour. On s'embrasse devant une assemblée qui applaudit notre échange et face au sourire de mon compagnon, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix._

 _Nous traversons l'allée sous une pluie d'applaudissements et des personnes sont déjà présentes pour nous lancer le traditionnel riz. Sauf que… Ce ne sont pas des grains de riz. J'attrape un morceau de ce qui nous est lancé dans ma main et y découvre… De la mie de pain ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! J'essaye d'éviter au mieux les projectiles sous le rire de Mugiwara-ya._

 _C'est alors que Bepo se décide à courir vers moi, prêt à me foncer dessus._

 ** _\- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Il faut vous réveiller !_**

 ** _\- Pardon ?!_**

 ** _\- Le mariage va commencer ! Vite, il faut vous réveiller !_**

 _Je regarde mon second perdu. Il est en retard, on vient de se marier, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

 _Attends… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? Normalement, ces notes, on les entend au début d'un mariage, pas à la fin…_

 _Je commence à comprendre. Tout devient noir autour de moi. Je n'ai le temps que d'entendre la voix de Luffy-ya me dire qu'on se retrouve là-bas et je sens ma vision s'obscurcir. Je sens mon corps engourdi et quelque chose me retenir assis. Mes yeux papillonnent, mais mon esprit reste embrumé._

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 **\- Oh merde...**

Fin du Point de vue de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

Deux hommes en costumes blancs, attachés chacun à une chaise.

Le décor est fleuri, les chaises sont sur une estrade, tout rappelle le bonheur et la pureté.

Les deux hommes sont endormis. Pour le moment.

Le premier, plus âgé, commence à montrer des signes de réveil. Il grogne, ouvre un oeil, avant de le refermer précipitamment, ébloui par tous les projecteurs braqués sur lui. Il se rend vite compte dans quelle situation il se trouve et baisse rapidement les yeux pour vérifier quelque chose… Non, c'est bon, il ne porte pas de robe...

Il décide de réveiller son comparse d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes ! Et ouais, le romantisme, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui...

 **" - Mugiwara-ya…**

 **\- Mhh…**

 **\- Mugiwara-ya !**

 **\- Non… T'arrêtes pas Law… Plus fort…"**

Vu les rougissements de toute la salle, et du concerné, tout le monde a compris de quoi Luffy rêvait. C'est bien. Law se fait des ennemis avant même d'être marié... Des regards noirs se braquent sur lui, d'autres blasés. Seul le rire de Shanks fait contraste avec l'ambiance qui s'installe.

 **" - LUFFY !**

 **\- Angh ?"**

La bulle qui sortait du nez de Luffy explose et le pauvre petit bout se réveille difficilement. Il commence à paniquer en voyant qu'il est attaché et tente de gesticuler pour defaire les liens. Mais sans succès.

Tout le monde est en place, il ne reste plus que le prêtre, qui se décide à entrer quelques minutes après, dans un silence de mort. Cette blague aurait beaucoup fait rire le prêtre, j'en suis sûre.

Il se positionne face aux futurs mariés.

 **" - YOHOHOHOHOHO ! Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage de Luffy-san et de Trafalgar-san. Je suis le représentant de cette union, représentant de cet amour. Si l'un des mariés a quoi que ce soit à dire, il peut parler.**

 **\- Ouais, moi ! T'es représentant de rien du tout Brook-ya ! Un mariage, c'est entre deux personnes consentantes, et nous ne sommes pas du tout consentants !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Mugiwara-ya, dis quelque chose…**

 **\- Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était manger… Mais je ne peux pas, je suis attaché sur une chaise…**

 **\- ... Voilà, lui non plus il ne veut pas !**

 **\- … Ouais mais, ce n'est pas grave** ! - _Reprend Brook_ \- **L'amour est plus fort que tout !**

 **\- Tu as entendu ce qu'on a dit ? "**

Brook se met bien droit, écarte les bras et fait face à toute l'assemblée.

 **" - Mes biens chers camarades ! En ce jour, nous allons unir ces deux hommes par les liens sacrés du mariage !**

 **\- OY ! ECOUTE UN PEU CE QU'ON TE DIT !**

 **\- Nous allons passer rapidement tout ce qui est ennuyant pour nous concentrer sur le plus important."**

Brook arrache les pages chiantes du bouquin en prononcant des petits "non, ça non", "ça c'est chiant", "oh, la page des décès, c'est pour moi ça…", "naissance...non ça il va falloir attendre un peu…", "ça aussi c'est chiant..". Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui l'intéresse. Il continue solennellement son discours.

 **"-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais…"**

D'un coup, un groupe de résistants se lève pour montrer leur désaccord.

 **"- MOI ! MOI JE M'Y OPPOSE !**

 **\- NOUS AUSSI !**

 **\- OUAIS !**

 **\- LAW TU PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !**

 **\- LUFFY SEMPAI !**

 **\- LUFFY ! "**

Mais qui sont-ils ? La caméra se tourne pour qu'on puisse visualiser l'assemblée.

" **\- Et bien… Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils voient chacun leurs petites culottes ?**

 **\- Mais Luffy, tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est… Law.** \- _Dit Ace, visiblement à court d'arguments._

 **\- Ouais et… Luffy, tu ne** **peux pas, t'es trop jeune ! T'as fait une alliance avec lui, ok, mais c'est pas une raison de te passer la bague au doigt !** _\- Reprend Sabo._

 **\- Je ne veux pas de lui dans la famille, y a assez d'emmerdes comme ça !** \- _Rajoute Garp._

- **Law… Mon Loulou… T'es trop jeune ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pas de ton âge ! Aller, viens, on rentre à la maison, je vais te faire un gâteau…** - _Explique Corazon, le mouchoir sous les yeux._

 **\- LUFFY SEMPAI ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA !** \- _Rajoute Bartoloméo en larmes._

 **\- Luffy… Chéri… C'est moi que tu dois épouser !** - _Dit Boa, qui a l'air dévasté…_ "

Tout le monde se tourne vers le premier qui avait donné de la voix pour contrer ce mariage.

 **\- Euh… Je … J' sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Héhé. C'était pour faire chier ! Voilà ! C'tait pour faire chier…** \- _Dit Kidd, les joues rouges d'embarras._  
 **Mais sérieux, t'peux pas épouser un gosse, c'est crade !**

 **\- Avez vous une réponse à donner, les futurs mariés ?**

 **\- … Ouais...**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Numéro 1 : Portgas-ya, Sabo-ya, votre frère est bien assez grand pour décider ce qu'il veut faire. Puis on sera de la même famille, dites-vous que c'est plus un problème pour moi que pour vous. Numéro 2 : Jiji, crois moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais foutre plus la merde. Il se démerde très bien tout seul. Numéro 3 : CORA-SAN TAIS TOI !. Numéro 4 : Toi, tu vas finir sur ma table d'opération, ça va être vite fait, très long et douloureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Numéro 5 : Boa, il t'as déjà dit non !. Numéro 6 : … Eustass-ya, je le savais que tu étais fou de moi ! Et en conclusion : J'étais parti pour dire non à ce mariage, mais juste pour vous faire chier, je vais dire oui.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Luffy, quelque chose à ajouter ?-** _Demande Brook_

 **\- C'est quand le buffet ? J'ai faim !**

 **\- ...On va dire que non.** "

Un petit silence se fait avant que Brook ne reprenne la cérémonie en main.

 **"- Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir procéder aux voeux ! Les futurs mariés veulent-ils bien lire les textes qu'ils ont préparé ?**

 **\- Mais nous n'avons rien préparé !** - _s'insurge Law._

 **\- … Pssst… Les textes !** "

Bepo et Franky arrivent, tous deux en costume noirs et se penchent vers leur capitaine respectif. Law est censé commencer à lire.

" _ **\- Luffy, quand on s'est rencontré, je n'aurais jamais su que nous en arriverions là. C'est vrai, qui aurait cru qu'une alliance pirate nous lierait pour l'éternité ? Au début, je n'étais pas sûr de mon amour pour toi, c'était tellement surréaliste. Presque comme un coup de foudre…**_ **Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ces conneries ?**

 **\- Chut ! Continue de lire !**

 **\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres !** _**On a commencé par s'approcher, puis se découvrir,**_ **notamment dans tous les coins possibles et inimaginables du Sunny… Dans toutes les positions, certaines que personne ne pourrait imaginer possible humainement parlant et…**

 **\- Euh… Law-san, ce n'est pas dans le texte ça…**

 **\- Ouais, mais il est nul ton texte, c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. J'y mets un peu de punch et de vérité.**

 **\- Summimasen…** - _Petite intervention de Bepo, déçu que ce petit texte qu'il a écrit de ses grosses patounes ne plaise pas à son capitaine._

 **\- … Bref, continue de lire….**

 **\- Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, donc dans toutes les pièces du Sunny… On s'est bien amusé quand même… Et j'entends par là Portgas-ya …**

 **\- TA GUEULE !**

 **\- Euh… C'est bon, je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là, Law-san… Luffy-san, c'est à toi…"**

Luffy plisse les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer, mais sans succès.

" **\- Bon laisse tomber, on va passer à la suite.**

 **\- Trafalgar D Water Law, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monkey D Luffy, ici présent ?**

 **\- Oui** \- _Répond-il avec un sourire sadique, sous les pleurs de Corazon._

 **\- Monkey D Luffy acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Trafalgar D Water Law ici présent ?"**

Luffy, qui n'a rien écouté, se tourne vers l'assemblée pour savoir ce qu'il doit dire. Tout le groupe de rebelles fait de grands gestes négatifs des mains et de la tête pour faire comprendre à Luffy la réponse qu'il doit donner. Celui-ci répond par un grand sourire pour montrer qu'il a compris.

 **"Oui !"**

Ah bah non, loupé ! FACE PALM TIME ! Il parait que le bruit de la collision main/front de la plupart de l'assemblée à raisonner jusqu'à Raftel. Il paraîtrait même que le choc a créé un séisme au fond de l'océan. A savoir si c'est vrai… Brook reprend tout naturellement la suite de la cérémonie, comme si la tentative de perte de connaissance collective n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui.

 **"C'est beau l'amour, je sens mon coeur battre follement en vous voyant ! … Même si je n'ai pas coeur… YOHOHOHO !**  
 **Bien. Je vous déclare officiellement, mari et … et … Je vous déclare officiellement marier ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser et vous montrer vos petites culottes."**

Luffy et Law se regardent. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, on sent la tendresse et le respect qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre à travers cet échange. De l'amour ? Seuls eux peuvent le dire…

Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, doucement, comme pour profiter du moment. Leurs lèvres sont prêtes à se rejoindre… Quand…

 **"- BARRIERES !"**

 _*BAM*_

Quand le grand Bartoloméo décide d'y mettre du sien et de créer une barrière entre les deux mariés pour les empêcher de s'embrasser. Vous voyez Law et Luffy la gueule collée à une vitre avec un visage à faire peur ? Le bruit a raisonné dans toute la salle laissant des personnes choquées, inquiètes, ou carrément mortes de rire. Tu vois que tu as bien fait de venir Shanks !

 **"- ALORS LA NON ! JE DIS NON ! HORS DE QUESTION !"**

Une tête rose jaillit de nul part et saute sur Barto qui est obligé de lâcher sa barrière. La demoiselle en question ne tarde pas à donner de la voix.

 **"- ALLEZ Y LES GARS ! ROULEZ VOUS UNE BONNE GROSSE PELLE !**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- J'AI PAS ATTENDU UNE HEURE POUR REPARTIR SANS RIEN SOUS LA DENT !**  
 **FAITES VOUS L'AMOUR AVEC VOS BOUCHES !"**

Jewerly Bonney serait-elle fan de yaoi ? Peut-être, qui sait ?

Il n'empêche que Law et Luffy n'attendent pas plus pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser torride. Enfin… autant qu'il est possible alors qu'ils sont toujours attachés sur une chaise ! Tout ça sous les applaudissements, les pleures, les effusions de joies, les hurlements de douleur des invités.

* * *

 _ **CAMERA OFF**_

 _Luffy et Law sont dans leur lit. On voit sur leurs visages et en vue de la tenue des draps, qu'ils ont pleinement profité de leur nuit de noces._

 _Law, allongé sur le côté, sa tête retenue par sa main, caresse la colonne vertébrale de Luffy, qui est allongé sur le ventre._

 _Un instant de douceur après des ébats torrides, dans des draps de soie._

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 _Law se tourne vers son amant, surpris de cette question._

 **\- J'ai fait un rêve avant que je me réveille sur cette chaise. Un rêve tout à fait étrange.**

 **\- Parlait de quoi ? -** _Lui dit-il dans un soupire de bien-être._

 **\- Un mariage. Le notre. Et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas lequel était le plus horripilant, celui de mon rêve, ou celui de la réalité.**

 _Luffy rit à cette remarque, qui aurait pu vexer n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas lui._  
 _Une question frôle les lèvres de Law, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de poser._

 **\- Dis, Mugiwara-ya, tu comptes leur dire un jour ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Pour toute cette mascarade.**

 _Luffy affiche un sourire énigmatique, tandis qu'il se relève et se pose à califourchon sur les hanches de Law._

 **\- Leur dire ? Non, ils sont tous trop persuadés que je ne suis qu'un gamin innocent et con comme un balais. Ace-nii est tombé dans les pommes la dernière fois je te rappelle. On va leur laisser encore le bénéfice du doute...**

 _Il se penche vers Law, et laisse leurs lèvres se frôler._

 **\- Ils ne sont pas prêts.**

 **\- Et toi, ça te va comme situation ?**

 **\- Toi, tu sais. C'est le plus important..**.

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDEO**

* * *

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Ce mariage était PAR-FAIT ! Je vais tout quitter et me reconvertir dans l'événementiel !  
 **Okama** : C'est vrai Ivan-sama ?!  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : … Ja-mais. IYAAAAAH !  
 **Okama** : Oh Ivan-sama, vous nous avez bien eu !

 **Sabo** : C'était… Le pire jour… De ma vie.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Attends, c'est pas encore TON mariage !  
 **Sabo** : … Hein ?!  
 **Kaola** : Je ne t'en avais pas parler ? … Mince…

 **Shanks le roux** : Merci les gamins pour ce spectacle !  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Je crois que tu es la seule personne aussi enthousiaste quant à leur mariage…  
 **Shanks le roux** : … Tu peux parler, tu pleurais de joie à côté de moi ! " _Mon pitchoune se marie… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je le trouvais dans une barque et maintenant…_ " Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

 **Jewerly Bonney** : On peut avoir les photos/ vidéos de la nuit de noces ?

 **Don Quichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Loulou… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'est la puberté, c'est ça ? On m'avait parlé de la crise d'adolescence, mais je n'y croyais pas…

 **Portgas D Ace** : Le titre de ce tuto c'est "Comment rendre les gens heureux?"... On peut savoir qui a fini heureux dans l'histoire ?!  
 **Shanks le roux :** Moi ! Je me suis vraiment éclaté à ce mariage ! En plus il y avait de bonnes bouteilles et de jolies serveuses…  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Tu as conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment "des serveuses" ? Ou, pas comme tu le penses ?  
 **Shanks le roux** : … Non… non… Me dis pas que… C'était de femmes avec des zizis ?  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : ….  
 **Shanks le roux** : Oh merde… Mimi… Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Moi ! Ils étaient troooop mignons !  
 **Brook** : Moi ! J'avais un rôle très important ! Comme à mon enterrement. YOHOHOHO ! Deadman Jock !  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Moi ! Tout était PAR-FAIT !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi ! Mais le mieux, c'était après la cérémonie, quand on a fait zizipanpan avec Torao !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Moi. Parce que vous l'avez tous dans le cul.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah non, y a que moi !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : ...Non, mais continuez, c'est intéressant !

 **Marshall D Teach** : Pourquoi j'étais pas invité ?  
 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Je n'étais pas invité non plus…  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Moi non plus…  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'aurais préféré ne pas être invité.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Moi j'ai la réponse ! Teach, parce que t'es un sale crevard. Akainu, parce qu'on ne voulait pas que ça se finisse en massacre. Doffy… C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu t'inviter à l'enterrement de vie de garçon pour que tu nous fasses un petit strip tease à la manière des Dragons Célestes… Mais non merci, assez d'horreur en une journée ! Bisous bisous les copains !


	19. Marshall D Teach

**Hey ! Hellooooooooo tout le monde !  
BONNE ANNEE ! *Confettis, sarbacanes et lancer de photos de *insérer un nom* à poil ! ***

 **Merci à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Lerugaine, favoria, Ic'ilver, olukkalp, Lorelin, TheFanne, Chat-malowe, LolaLola2311193, Love-OP, One-Piece-PM, Megami-Usako, Pokkipi, Mely-chan, Judy, SW, gamu et Marco Ber pour vos reviews !  
Merci à ceux qui suivent et/ou mettent en favoris !**

 **J'oublie de le dire mais... One Piece ne m'appartient pas, Trafalgar Law non plus, et la baignoire encore moi ! (Le dernier disclaimer est une référence à ce chapitre... Mwahahah).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !  
(Encore désolée pour les fautes...)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Guest :**_

* * *

 **Mely-chan :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'imagine tellement bien Jew' fana de yaoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi :')  
Le LAWLU, c'est la base :D Et concernant les tutos... Il y en aura sur les Mugiwara... Mais vu ce que ça sera, je pense que tu aurais préféré qu'il n'y en ai pas ! Et pour le ZoroxRobin... Non, désolée ^^' Et vu ce que je vais faire de Zoro, je crois que plus personne ne voudra de lui xD  
A la prochaine !

 **Judy :** Merci pour ta review ! Et surtout pour ce super compliment ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes conneries te plaisent ! A la prochaine !

 **Gamu :** Alors... Ça va pas le faire... COMMENT TU PEUX HAÏR LAW ET ACE ?! Et aimer BARBE NOIRE ?! ... Bon bah... On va dire que tu vas être servie pour ce chapitre :') Mais non, tu n'es pas normal ! Mais c'est bien de ne pas être normal ! Par contre, c'est mal de ne pas aimer Law... Je vais te montrer des photos de lui à moitié à poil, et tu ne pourras que l'aimer par la suite ! :D Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **SW :** Merci pour ta review ! Pas si terrible, pas si terrible, il a quand même rêvé qu'on lui balançait de la mie de pain à la gueule ! XD Et puis bon, il était attaché à une chaise et il est lié à Luffy à la vie à la mort... y a de quoi se foutre en l'air ! C'est vrai que DV et Brook partagent se point commun... Pitié qu'ils ne se mettent pas à faire des blagues de Deadman ensemble... A la prochaine !

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE BARBE NOIRE ¨¨**

* * *

 _Un homme se trouve dans une pièce sombre, lugubre, à l'image du personnage._

 **"Ghiahahahah ! Ici Marshall D Teach, autrement appelé Barbe noire !**

 **Je suis celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui "Le plus gros connard que le monde est porté". Merci, merci, je ne pensais pas mériter ce titre !**

 **Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de mes exploits. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ma motivation, mais peut-être un jour !"**

 _La caméra se coupe, et lorsqu'elle se rallume, nous pouvons voir que Teach a changé de pièce. Et quel changement ! Des guirlandes lumineuses, des meubles flashy, des ustensiles aux formes variés… Une cuisine qui a été refaite par Valérie Damidot, sans aucun doute !_

 **"Aujourd'hui ! Nous allons faire des cupcakes !**

 **Mais attention, pas n'importe quels cupcakes ! Je ne vous parle pas de ces vulgaires muffins que les nanas à la télé font ! Non ! Moi, je vais faire des cupcakes d'une virilité que vous n'auriez jamais soupçonné possible !**

 **Mais comme j'ai la flemme de vous donner ma recette secrète, et bien…"**

 _Marshall lève les bras vers le ciel et exécute des ronds à l'aide de ses bras. On dirait qu'il invoque un quelconque démon ou alors qu'il est lui-même possédé. C'est dérangeant à voir..._

 _Puis d'un coup, il se baisse pour se planquer sous le plan de travail où il devient invisible à la caméra._

 _Barbe noire sort de sous le meuble avec une assiette remplie de cupcake déjà tout fait._

 **"Et voilà ! Des cupcakes tout frais tout beau ! C'est nikel. C'était rapide, hein ? Ghiahahaha !**

 _Il s'arrête et fixe l'assiette. Il reprend conscience quelques secondes plus tard et se met à caresser l'assiette du bout de ses doigts crasseux… Rien qu'à voir sa main, ça ne donne pas très envie de goûter à ses gâteaux… Même s'ils ont l'air bon… Mais qui sait ce qu'il a mis dedans ?_

 _Arsenic ? GHB ? Viagra ? Mort au rat ? Du vomi de chat ou un pet de licorne ? Qui sait..._

 **"C'est beau… C'est presque émouvant… J'ai rarement vu autant de beauté dans un aliment... "**

 _D'un coup, il explose son gros poing sur l'assiette remplie de ces petites friandises. Voilà, il les massacre, sans autre forme de procès en chantant des petits **"extermination, extermination, exterminatioooooooooooon"** !_

 **"J'ai la larme à l'oeil… Si jeunes et condamnés à mourir. Comme vous, les rookies ! Merci d'avoir regardé cette vidéo, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour une autre vidéo, si vous êtes toujours vivants d'ici là ! Giahahahah !"**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Sabo** : Ce monde par en couilles…

 **Portgas D Ace** : TOI ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !  
 **Marco** : Calme toi Ace…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Il a tué Tatch !  
 **Tatch** : Euh… Je ne suis pas mort, tu sais…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Il a tué Père !  
 **Barbe Blanche** : Non plus.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Il m'a tué moi !  
 **Marco** : Tu n'es pas mort non plus…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : C'est l'intention qui compte… Il va payer.  
 **Marco** : Tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon, hein ?

 **Monkey D Luffy** : QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Y'A MALTRAITANCE SUR LA NOURRITURE !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : MAIS QUE FAIT LA POLICE ?!

 **Marco** : C'était le tuto le plus court et le plus inutile de l'histoire des tutos-yoi. Ou en tout cas, le plus court. Je pense que niveau inutilité, on a déjà franchi le cap depuis très longtemps. Yoi.

 **Shanks le roux** : Y a tellement peu de commentaires sur cette vidéo… Ce qui nous montre bien à quel point on s'en fout de toi, Teach !  
 **Barbe Noire** : Va crever Sale roux.  
 **Shanks** : Les meilleurs partent en premier… Donc je compte rester encore un petit moment !

* * *

 **BONUS !**

 **¨¨ DANS LE BAIN DE BON CLAY !¨¨**

* * *

 **"_ Hey ! Bonjour, bonjour les vermines ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle baignoire avec mon invité, Marshall D Teach ! Teach, tu permets que je t'appelle Teach ?! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **_ Bien, et toi Bon clay ?**

 **_ … Et bah bien ! Dis-moi, mon cher Teach, ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas pris un bon bain ?**

 **_ Fort longtemps, je l'avoue !**

 **_ Oui… J'ai cru comprendre vu la couleur de l'eau… Hum ! Bref ! Comment trouves-tu ma superbe salle de bains ?!**

 **_ Pas mal ! J'apprécie bien les petits canards en plastoc ! Ça me rappelle mon enfance, quand mon père mettait des vrais canards vivants dans mon bain et que je m'amusais à leur tordre le cou, comme ça…"**

 _Teach met ses deux mains en avant et simule dans l'air ce qu'il faisait à ces pauvres canards…_

 **"_ OKEYYYYYYYYYY, changeons de sujets, veux-tu ?! Il est l'heure des questions !**  
 **Comme nous le savons tous, tu es l'un des grands méchants de ce monde, ton nom fait trembler les plus courageux, tout ça, tout ça… Mais à quoi ça ressemble la vie de grand méchant ?**

 **_ Oh, tu sais, c'est une routine. C'est quelque chose d'assez excitant en fait. On tue, on pille, on viole… Mais toujours avec respect !**

 **_ Bien évidemment. Le respect, c'est important ! -** _Rajoute Bon Clay, solennellement._

 **_ Mais, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, on a beaucoup de responsabilités.**

 **_ Comme, par exemple ?**

 **_ Par exemple, ce chemin que l'on effectue seul, incompris du reste du monde. Toutes ces années passées à chercher des âmes apeurées, pour les mener vers le droit chemin.**

 **_ Quel chemin ? -** _Dit Bon Clay, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment la réponse._

 **_ La mort.**

 **_ …**

 **_ C'est un service qu'on leur rend, tu sais…** - _Dit-il en faisant des cercles sur l'eau du bain."_

 _Un petit blanc se créer. Bon clay reprend ses esprits et continue, après s'être raclé la gorge._

 **" _ Bien… Bien évidemment… Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec les femmes ?! On se pose tous la question !**

 **" Je dirais, que même sans le viol, les femmes sont folles de moi. Je pense que c'est le côté Bad Boy qui les attire… Il faut dire que j'ai un physique très avantageux aussi. Un homme d'âge mûr, ténébreux, des bras en béton, des pecs à faire baver… C'est pas tous les jours facile d'être canon. Je fais tourner des têtes, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas combler tout le monde…"**

 _Dans la tête de Bon clay, une petite voix explose de rire devant les propos de cet être incroyablement narcissique, alors que personne n'a rien à lui envier. Vraiment pas. Mais Bon Clay, maître de ses émotions, parvient à garder son sérieux._

 **" _ … Je comprends, oui… Hum hum… Je n'aurais pas forcément dit les choses comme ça, mais bon… Sinon, que penses-tu des rookies ?!"**

 ** _Rookies qui incarne le mot sexy à l'état pur, eux._** - _Pense très fort notre travelo international._

 **"_ Ghiahahahah ! A mourir de rire ! S'ils pensent avoir une seule chance dans ce monde, ils sont mal barrés !**

 **_ Oh, mais non ! Ils sont plutôt doués ! Puis il faut avouer qu'ils sont sacrément sexy ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?!** \- _Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à la caméra._

 **_ A qui tu parles ?**

 **_ Mes spectatrices ! Tiens, par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du physique de Trafalgar Law ? Beau spécimen non ?!**

 **_ Boarf, un mec avec un corps de fillette, sans aucun charisme, et qui se donne un style. Puis c'est qu'une tafiole ! Je suis pas homophobe hein, mais il faut avouer qu'il a une tête à aimer les bites. Rien à voir avec moi.**

 **_ … Non, effectivement, rien à voir… Et Eustass Kidd ?**

 **_ L'autre rouquin ? De la gnognote ! Que de la gonflette, rien en dessous. Que de l'air ! Avec son nez chelou là, sérieusement, il ressemble à rien ! Puis ses fringues son d'un mauvais goût, aucun sens de la mode !"**

 _Un mot d'ordre pour notre présentateur, garder son calme et son sérieux. Ne pas rire devant autant de conneries, et surtout, ne pas contredire Teach. Il en va de sa vie ! Il n'a pas envie de mourir d'une mort atroce, même dans le respect !_

 **"_ C'est vrai que l'on pourrait débattre sur ce fameux pantalon jaune, mais si nous nous mettions à débattre sur le style de chacun, on a pas fini ! Puis c'est vrai qu'avoir une chemise totalement ouverte sur un torse aussi… Sculpté que le tien, c'est tellement plus sexy ! -** _Il tente quand même l'ironie, il faut savoir vivre dangereusement._

 **_ Voilà ! Toi, tu comprends !"**

 _ **En plus d'être laid, il est stupide. Vive le sex symbol !** \- Ironise Bon Clay, mais toujours dans sa tête. Il croit même avoir vu un petit personnage faire semblant de vomir pour accompagner ses propos. Au moins, il est d'accord avec lui-même !_

 **"_ Hum … Et les 3 frères ? Ace, Sabo et Luffy ? Ils ont du charme, non ?**

 **_ Hein ?! Non, mais non, le gamin aux taches de rousseur, il se permet de se trimballer torse poil pour faire mouiller les minettes, mais il ne faut pas rêver, il n'attire personne ! Le blondinet, il pense sérieusement pouvoir choper avec un balais coincé dans le cul ? Et le surexcité de service, n'en parlons pas, les gens s'intéressent à lui que pour son cul élastique !**

 **_ Roronoa Zoro et Killer ?**

 **_ Tronche de gazon et Barbie Girl ? Non merci…**

 **_ Jewelry Bonney ?**

 **_ AH ! Elle, elle a du potentiel ! Surtout avec ces gros…** \- _dit-il en dessinant des seins avec ses mains._

 **_ OUI ! D'accord, pas besoin d'en rajouter… Bon, et bien, je pense que tu viens de te faire beaucoup d'ennemis ! Mais bon, c'est dans tes habitudes, vu ton rôle de méchant ! On va se quitter là-dessus, l'eau commence à devenir noire, et je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une maladie de la peau ! Alors, je vous dis à la prochaine fois les vermines ! Je vous aime et gros bisous à tous !"**

 _Teach, qui s'était plus penché sur les canards de la baignoire, ignore complètement le micro tendu vers lui…_

 **"_ Coin, coin…**

 **_ Hum… Bye bye !"**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** : J'ai une gueule à me prendre des bites ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Oui.  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Toi, ta gueule.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : On devrait t'appeler Jean Jean La Turlute.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non, mais non, comment ça, je n'ai aucun charisme et j'ai un corps de fillette ?  
 **Bon Clay** : Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne le pense pas du tout. Je te trouve très sexy ! Et je pense que toutes mes vermines pourront te le confirmer !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Moi en tout cas, je le confirme !

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'ai l'air de faire la gonflette ?  
 **Jewelry Bonney** : Nope, je te rassure mec, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une droite de ta part.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : … On se connaît ?  
 **Jewelry Bonney** : Moi je te connais.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Et moi, j'ai le droit de te connaître ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hey ! C'est pas un site de rencontre, faites ça en privé !

 **Portgas D Ace** : Je n'attire personne ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : …  
 **Marco** : Apparement non. Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne veut t'acheter.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS !

 **Sabo** : J'ai un balais coincé dans le cul ?  
 **Koala** : Laisse le parler mon chéri, si un jour, tu as un balais coincé dans le cul, c'est moi qui te l'aurait mis là.

 **Monkey D Luffy :** J'ai un cul élastique ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Euh… Oui, Luffy-ya, toi, tu as vraiment le cul élastique, comme tout le reste en fait. Tu ne t'insurges pas pour la bonne raison…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Torao ! Hein, tu n'es pas attiré que par mes fesses ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non Mugiwara-ya. Viens, on va en discuter en privé…  
 **Jewelry Bonney** : AH NON ! Je veux la suite ! Une déclaration trop kawaii !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est pas pour les gens innocents !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : T'es censé être le plus innocent d'entre nous…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Mais enfin Ace, ça fait belle levrette que je ne suis plus innocent !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : …  
 **Trafalgar Law** : On dit "belle lurette", Mugiwara-ya, pas "belle levrette".  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est pareil !  
 **Sabo** : Je vais me crever les yeux pour ne plus avoir à lire des trucs comme ça...

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Tronche de Gazon ?  
 **Sanji** : Il ne pouvait pas mieux te décrire…  
 **Perona :** Hey, tronche de gazon, je te rassure, tu es hyper sexy.  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Comment tu sais ça toi ?!  
 **Perona** : J'ai encore des photos de toi de ton séjour chez Mimi. Genre, sous la douche. Et je confirme, tu es super sexy !

 **Killer :** Barbie Girl ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'interdis quiconque de chanter.

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Je pense que si cette fois, je propose qu'on se regroupe pour lui faire payer ça, personne ne trouveras rien à y redire ?!  
 **Killer** : Je te suis.  
 **Sabo** : Je suis partant.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : La même.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Mugiwara-ya et moi, on en est.  
 **Roronoa Zoro :** Je suis mon capitaine.  
 **Jewelry Bonney** : Moi je n'approche pas ce gros dégueulasse, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Au pire, je te protège ma belle…  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Putain, allez faire votre plan drague ailleurs, pensez un peu au mec seul que personne ne veut parce qu'il n'attire personne…  
 **Sabo** : La grosse victime…  
 **Bon Clay** : Ooooh, pauvre boubou… Viens, je vais te faire un câlin !

 **Shanks le roux** : Hey, les jeunes, vous passez votre vie sur le den den net ou quoi ?!  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Laisse-les, apparemment, on est trop vieux pour comprendre.  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Vous dites ça, mais on est tous là, à commenter. Puis tout le monde regarde, c'est juste qu'on se fait discret.  
 **Panda man** : Exactement.


	20. Basil et le pouvoir des cartes

**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bien... Par où commencer ...**

 **On peut souhaiter un bon anniversaire aux tutos ! 20 CHAPITRES ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE TUTOOOOOOOOOOOOS !**

 **Ensuite ... ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS ! POPOPOOOOH ! MERCI A VOUS !**  
 **(Merci à Ic'ivler, qui a posté la 200ème review, et qui s'est cassée le cul pour ça !)**

 **Merci à Megami-Utako, brinou, Minaraii, favoria, Psycho Black Wolf, Ic'ilver, olukkalp, SW, TheFanne, One-Piece-PM, Quoventry et Guest pour vos reviews !**  
 **Merci à ceux qui mettent en fav et/ou follow les tutos !**  
 **Merci TOUT LE MONDE ! Voilà ! C'est plus simple !**

 **!NB! : Alors voilà ! J'ai organisé un petit jeu tout le long de ce chapitre ... Même trois petits jeux ! Soyez attentifs ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour vous dire les règles. Premièrement, pour ne pas vous gâcher la lecture et deuxièmement... Bah sinon, je vous dis ce qui se passe dans ce tuto, donc c'est un peu nul xD  
Ces petits jeux, c'est un peu une façon pour moi de vous remercier de me lire, et pour vous remerciez pour tous ces gentils mots d'amour à mon égare ! Et vu que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour vos remercier pour les 200 reviews... Bah... Voilà, j'ai inventé ça !**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lectuuuuure !**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX GUEST :**

 **SW** : _Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Ouais je sais, je ne respecte pas mes deadline ! JE SUIS UNE SALE GOSSE ! Merci ! Crois-moi, je me suis fait violence parfois en écrivant les répliques de BN... Parce que merde... Law n'a pas un corps de fillette..._  
 _J'espère pas, il manquerait plus que ça, que ces deux là se mettent à faire des blagues lourdes x)_  
 _Même si je suis une grande fan des tutos de Camille, je ne me base généralement pas du tout sur ses vidéos, mais là, effectivement, y'à une grosse référence avec le tuto des cupcakes ;) Contente de voir que tu l'as vu ! A la prochaine !_

 **Guest :** _Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que les tutos te plaisent ! Je te rassure, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter maintenant... Un jour mais pas maintenant ;)_  
 _A la prochaine !_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE BASIL HAWKINS ¨¨**

* * *

 **"Bonjour à tous, je me présente, Basil Hawkins. Je tiens à vous présenter, aujourd'hui, un tuto sur mon domaine de prédilection : la Cartomancie. Nous sommes actuellement en direct pour une raison bien précise.**

 **Ce tuto portera donc sur l'avenir des personnes qui vont m'appeler par den-den mushi. Je vais vous montrer et peut-être, vous apprendre, si vous êtes attentifs, à pouvoir prédire l'avenir d'une personne grâce aux cartes.**

 **Je compte sur vous et sur votre sérieux, pour pouvoir réaliser ce tuto. Le numéro s'affiche dès maintenant en bas de votre écran."**

 _A peine sa phrase terminée, que Basil entend son Den-Den mushi sonner. Pressé que son avenir soit lu, ou de faire de la merde ? Nous allons le savoir très rapidement._

 **"- Bonjour, puis-je avoir votre nom ?**

 _ **\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Déborah !**_ - _Dit une voix suraiguë au téléphone_

 **\- Bien, Débora, que voudrais-tu savoir sur ton avenir ?**

 **- _Et bien, je voudrais savoir si j'allais trouver l'amour dans un temps plutôt proche._**

 **\- As-tu déjà quelqu'un en vu ?**

 **- _Huuum, pas vraiment, mais je cherche plutôt un garçon du type brun, ténébreux, puissant…_**

 **\- ...Comme Trafalgar Law ?"**

 _Nous pouvons voir Hawkins poser des cartes devant lui, et ses sourcils se froncent…_

 **"- _Aah?!_ -** _Débora a changé de voix dit donc… Beaucoup plus grave que tout à l'heure… Peut-être un chat dans la gorge ? Elle se reprend vite tout de même.- **Mhh… Non, pas comme Trafalgar… Disons, plutôt un garçon, brun, avec un joli minoie souriant et très courageux…**_

 **\- Mh mh… Es-tu sûr que ce garçon existe vraiment ?"**

 _Un silence se fait et nous pouvons entendre Déborah grogner. Attendez… Grogner ?_

 _ **"- … Wesh, mec, tu cherches la merde ?! COMMENT CA IL EXISTE PAS CE MEC ? ET MOI ?!"**_

 _En moins de 10 secondes, Débora est devenue un homme. Et d'après les fanas des tutos, un très beau mec, qui se fait martyriser parce que c'est un pauvre boubou alors qu'il mérite qu'on lui donne plein d'amour._

 **"- Bonjour Portgas, je ne pensais pas que tu cherchais à trouver l'amour avec toi-même. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tiré la carte de narcisse, mais je comprends mieux maintenant...**

 _ **\- Jt'emmerde !**_

 **\- As-tu une vraie question Portgas D Ace ?**

 _ **\- Non !"**_

 _Et il raccroche. Je pense que Ace boude… C'est encore Marco qui va devoir sécher ses larmes de crocodiles…_

 _MAIS PAS LE TEMPS DE NIAISER FRÈRE ! Un autre appel se fait entendre._

 **"- Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil ?**

 _ **\- Devine."**_

 _Hawkins se frotte déjà les yeux. Courage mec, ce n'est que le deuxième appel…_

 **"- … Bien… Est-ce que je peux avoir votre date de naissance ?**

 _ **\- Non. Devine.**_

 **\- On est mal parti… J'ai besoin de votre coopération pour pouvoir lire votre avenir.**

 _ **\- Si tu ne devines pas mon nom, je ne vois pas comment tu veux prédire mon avenir Basil-ya…"**_

 _Si sa fierté ne le retenait pas, Basil se serait déjà cogné la tête sur la table. Ce suffixe ne trompait personne. Quoi qu'il aurait dû deviner qui était la personne qui l'appelait rien qu'à cette voix suave et moqueuse… Même son den den mushi en est tombé amoureux..._

 **"- Trafalgar Law j'imagine…**

 _ **\- Comment as-tu deviné ?**_

 **\- Les cartes me l'ont dit.**

 _ **\- Menteur, tu n'as même pas regarder tes cartes…**_

 **\- … Un voyant ne révèle pas ses secrets…**

 _ **\- Pourtant tu es là pour faire un tuto, donc pour dévoiler et enseigner tes connaissances…**_

 **\- … As-tu une question Trafalgar ?**

 _ **\- Aucune, prédis-moi mon avenir, tout simplement."**_

 _Basil voit d'ici le sourire suffisant et moqueur de Trafalgar, et cet homme a tendance à l'énerver au plus au point. Il le sait qu'il se moque de son art, il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Trafalgar Law se moque de lui. Mais bon, s'il peut lui clouer le bec au moins une fois, ça sera ça de fait…_

 _Basil tire les cartes en demandant des numéros à l'homme au bout du fil et réfléchit ensuite à l'interprétation._

 **"- Je vois un présent et un passé qui s'emmêle, de façon conflictuel. Quelque chose de douloureux que tu dois régler pour pouvoir remplir une tâche… Comme une dette envers quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui t'es proche, j'imagine…**

 _ **\- Hum hum…"**_

 _Ouuuuh… Aurait-il touché un point sensible ? A quelque chose près, Basil en aurait ricaner._

 _Mais non, ce n'est pas son genre. Un gothique ne rigole pas, tout le monde sait qu'un gothique, ça fait la gueule. Garder son image est quelque chose de très important pour lui. Sauf devant un chaton. Les chatons, c'est trop mignon. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça… Il continue à lire dans les cartes._

 **"- Je vois également à travers mes cartes des problèmes concernant la famille… Plus exactement avec un étranger à la famille, mais qui fait office de figure protectrice… Je vois un besoin de liberté et des conflits à cause de divergence de point de vue…. Papa poule ne veut pas te laisser prendre ton envol Trafalgar ?**

 _ **\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Basil-ya…"**_

Bon, on ne vas trop jouer avec le chirurgien de la mort non plus, faut pas déconner.

 **"- Enfin, je vois des sentiments contradictoires mais qui t'apportent beaucoup. Concernant les relations amoureuses, tout se passe bien, je vois un partenaire complémentaire, compréhensif et qui t'apportera beaucoup de stabilité dans ta vie.**

 _ **\- …"**_

 _Law explose de rire de l'autre côté de la ligne…_

 _ **"- Mugiwara-ya…. AHAHAHAH...Ah..AH …. DE LA STABILITE ?! Mwahahahaha !**_

 **\- Félicitation d'ailleurs pour votre mariage Trafalgar… Je peux déjà te dire que les cartes m'indiquent qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants en vu…**

 _ **\- Noooon, c'est vrai ? Tu l'as deviné tout seul Sherlock ? Tu as vraiment eu besoin de tes cartes pour le savoir ?**_

 **\- Bien, j'ai fini. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations à te donner… Bonne journée Trafalgar.**

 _ **\- Hey !**_

 **\- Personne suivante…"**

 _Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois…_

 **"- Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil ?**

 _ **\- C'est moi."**_

" _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à être chiant ?! Maman m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ce tuto… Ni de me lancer dans la voyance. Maman avait raison, j'aurais dû reprendre la poissonnerie de papa…"_

 **"- … Et qui est ce moi ?**

 **- _Tu me reconnais pas, bouffon ?!_**

 **\- Eustass Kidd … Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 _ **\- Dis moi à quel point mon avenir va être génial !**_

 **\- Hum… -** _Encore une fois, il tire les cartes à l'aide de numéros auparavant demandés à Kiddou…_ -

 _ **\- Alors ?!**_

 **\- Patiente un peu… Voilà… Alors… Je vois beaucoup de danger autour de toi… Quelque chose me dit que tu vas allier ta force à d'autres dans un but commun… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations de plus à te donner sur ce sujet, mais à ce que je vois, l'avenir va tourner en ta faveur, malgré quelques éléments qui vont sûrement te contrarier ou te barrer la route.**

 _ **\- J'suis sûr que ce qui va me faire chier, c'est l'autre panda. Il sert qu'à ça de tout façon ! Nous casser les couilles !**_

 _"Je pense que si je montais un groupe anti-Trafalgar, Eustass me rejoindrait…"_

 **"- Peut-être… Sinon, côté sentimental…**

 _ **\- D'où t'as vu du "sentimental" toi ? T'as cru que j'étais un tendre, moi ?!**_

 **\- Les cartes m'indiquent pourtant une passion avec une jeune femme que tu connais…**

 _ **\- … Attends, continue.**_

 **\- Je vois une relation passionnelle basée sur la chair avec une jeune fille, qui va te tourmenter et va essayer de te faire changer d'avis sur beaucoup de choses…**

 _ **\- On est d'accord que quand tu dis ton truc… On parle de baise ?**_

 **\- … Oui, je crois.**

 _ **\- Aaaah ! Là ça me plait ! Sentimental de mes couilles ouais… Et c'est quoi le délire qu'elle veut me faire changer d'avis la nana ? Non parce que je vais pas me laisser faire par une gonzesse !**_

 **\- Hum… Tout ce que je vois c'est que la jeune fille en question est passionnée par un sujet et elle va chercher à la partager avec toi, c'est la carte du don et de l'imaginaire que me le disent…**

 ** _\- Mouais… T'as aut'chose ?_**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment de choses concrètes…**

 _ **\- Donc pour résumer, je peux prétendre devenir le maître du monde, personne n'aura rien à y redire ?**_

 **\- … Si tu veux…**

 _ **\- Bien ! Je vais aller balancer ça à Killer ! Tchuss la voyante !**_

 **\- …"**

" _Mon dieu, pitié quelqu'un d'un minimum sérieux ! Ça me ferait du bien…"_

 **"- Bonjour ?**

 ** _\- Bonjour, Nami de l'équipage des Mugiwara. Je vais être brève, je veux une réponse claire et concise._**

 **\- Je t'écoute."**

 _Basil connait la réputation de cette femme rousse… Il faut se méfier… D'ailleurs il faut se méfier des roux en général… Nami, Kidd, Shanks… Ouais… Vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes…_

 _ **"- Est-ce que les tutos vont s'arrêter un jour ?**_ - _Reprend la jeune fille_

 **\- Et bien… Pour l'instant c'est assez indécis, mais je peux déjà te dire que certains ont déjà des idées pour faire de nouveaux tutos…**

 **\- C'est les cartes qui te le disent ?**

 **\- Pas que…**

 **\- Tsk… Et est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de proche de moi qui va en faire un ? Histoire que tu me donnes un nom et que je le frappe à mort pour lui faire passer l'idée ?**

 **\- … Et bien… Oui, apparemment…**

 **\- QUI ?!**

 **\- Les cartes ne me donnent pas ce genre d'informations, malheureusement, mais je dirai que ce sera une vidéo qui mettra beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise…**

 **\- Bien… Bon, je vais tous les frapper, histoire d'être sûre que ça ne se produise jamais… Merci quand même !**

 **\- De rien…"**

 _La navigatrice des Mugi est flippante, mais Basil est heureux, car c'est l'un des seuls appels qui s'est bien passé._

 **"- Bien, je vais couper la ligne, pour le moment. Cette vidéo m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et je ne veux pas que mes prédictions soient faussées à cause de mes états d'esprits. Si je peux vous donner un conseil pour apprendre à lire dans le futur, c'est très simple. Dites ce que les personnes veulent le plus entendre… C'est souvent ce qui va se produire, surtout avec des personnes comme j'ai eu au den den mushi.**

 **Je voulais tout de même vous faire part d'une nouvelle, dont je n'ai pas bien compris le sens, mais qui d'après mes cartes va être décisif pour l'avenir de tous.**  
 **J'ai lu qu'une personne importante, qui a beaucoup d'influence malgré sa discrétion, va nous révéler un secret de l'humanité. J'ai lu dans mes cartes qu'il s'agissait d'un secret concernant principalement la piraterie… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, car je n'ai pas plus d'informations, mais si quelqu'un a, ne serait-ce qu'une idée de qui et de quoi, qu'il parle pour qu'on puisse se préparer au pire.**

 **Bien à vous tous, je vous souhaite l'avenir que vous souhaitez. A bientôt."**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** : J'ai une question concernant ton art, Basil-ya…  
 **Basil Hawkins** : Je t'écoute.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Si je mets une longue vue dans un rectum, peut-on considérer que je fais de l'astrologie ?  
 **Basil Hawkins** : Je ne crois pas avoir compris… L'astrologie n'a rien de médical ou sexuel…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Pourtant, en enfonçant une longue vue dans le cul d'autrui, je ne peux pas être plus prêt de la lune…  
 **Basil Hawkins** : Qu'importe tes pratiques Trafalgar, la sodomie ne peut pas être considérée comme de l'astrologie.  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Tant pis. J'aurai essayé.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Et moi, c'est quoi mon avenir ?!  
 **Basil Hawkins** : … Tu seras le seigneur des pirates, sûrement.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : COOOOOOOOOOOOL !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hey Law !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : From the other siiiiiiiiiiiiiide !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : …  
 **Sabo** : … Mon dieu, Ace, tu touches le fond…  
 **Marco** : Non, ça il l'a fait depuis un moment, yoi. Là il creuse encore.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Hey ! Ça vous dit pas de jouer à "Toc Toc Toc" ? Histoire de pourrir la zone de commentaires ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Oh ouais !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ok je commence ! Toc Toc Toc !  
 **Sabo** : … Qui est là ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah c'est Ace !  
 **Sabo** : Tu n'as pas compris le jeu Luffy… Bref, Qui est là ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hiken !  
 **Sabo** : Hiken qui ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : HIKEN IN LIKE WREACKING BALL !  
 **Sabo :** Oh putain...

 **Sabo** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Qui est là ? (C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris !)  
 **Sabo :** Ace.  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Bah non, c'est Sabo…  
 **Sabo** : Laisse, t'as rien pigé…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Qui est là ?  
 **Sabo** : Ace.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : ...Ace Qui ?  
 **Sabo** : Ace y j'étais un homme, je serai capitaine…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Oh putain, génial !  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Je comprends pas… Ace il est pas capitaine ! Puis pourquoi c'est "Toc toc toc " ? Pourquoi on dit pas "Dig ding dong" ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Laisse tomber Lu'...

 **Zoro** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Nami** : Qui est là ?  
 **Zoro :** Sanji…  
 **Sanji** :Sanji qui ?!  
 **Zoro** : Sanji aime les sucettes… Les sucettes à l'anis...  
 **Sanji** : Je vais te défoncer, tête d'algue…

 **Shanks le Roux** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Dracule Mihawk :** …*souffle*... Qui est là ?  
 **Shanks le Roux :** Rayleigh !  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Rayleigh qui ?  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Rayleigh… Il s'appelle Rayleigh… Je suis folle de lui… C'est un garçon pas comme les autres, mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute…  
 **Ben Beckman** : Capitaine, tu comptes écrire toutes les paroles ?  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Même si je saiiiiiiiis, qu'il ne m'aimera jamaiiiiiiiiis…  
 **Ben** Beckman : …  
 **Shanks le Roux** : T'es jaloux ? J'en ai un pour toi aussi si tu veux !  
 **Ben Beckman** : Non, sans façon.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Ben, c'est un nom qu'on dirait inventé pour elle… Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, teeeeeeeel…  
 **Ben Beckman** : Ta gueule, Capitaine.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Vous trichez carrément les gars, vous prenez des chansons où à la base, c'est déjà un prénom ! On va remettre le truc en place ! Toc toc toc ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous pouvez tout simplement arrêter vos conneries, sinon.  
 **Sabo** : Tant qu'on joue avec lui, il ne fait pas de conneries ailleurs… Bref, Qui est là ?  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Bouddha.  
 **Sabo :** … Bouddha qui ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ah sacré Bouddha, où es tu caché ? Ca doit faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts ! Hey ! Où t'es Bouddha, où t'es ? Où t'es Bouddha, où t'es ? T'es où, t'es où Bouddha où t'es ?!  
 **Sabo :** Si tu le cherches, il est sûrement à la montagne avec ses chèvres !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : J'AI COMPRIS ! J'en ai un ! Toc toc toc ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Qui est là ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Dadan !  
 **Sabo :** Dadan qui ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Opa Dadan Style !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Heyyyyyyy sexy lady !  
 **Sabo** : Euh…

 **Portgas D Ace** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Crocus** : Qui est là ?  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Euh … Lu'...  
 **Crocus :** J'men fous ! Dégage de là gamin, j'ai pas de bonbons pour toi !  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Hein ? Nan, mais le vieux, t'as rien com…  
 **Crocus** : Je m'en fous de ton aspirateur !  
 **Portgas D Ace :** … Vieux sénile...

 **Monkey D Dragon** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Qui est là ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Garp.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Garp qui ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Garp Diem, vis ta vie et sois le seul décidant de ton présent, et ton futur sera sans incident… Garp Diem…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Euh… Avec lui ça serait plus : Garp Diem, vis ta vie et rentre dans les rangs si tu veux pas mon poing dans les dents...

 **Trafalgar Law** : Toc toc toc ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** Qui est là ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Ace.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Encore moi ?! Et bah on m'aime !  
 **Sabo :** Ace qui ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Ace y tu pouvais fermer ta gueule…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ça nous ferait des vacances !  
 **Marco :** *Clap Clap*  
 **Sabo :** * Clap Clap*  
 **Tout le monde** : * Clap Clap*  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Maiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuh !

 **Basil Hawkins :** En fait, tout le monde s'en fiche de l'astrologie…  
 **Portgas D Ace :** T'avais qu'à pas me chercher.

 **...**

* * *

 **Alors ! Allons-y pour les jeux !**

 **JEU N°1 : Dans ce tuto, j'ai fait référence aux prochains tutos qui vont paraître... En tout, il y'en a 5 ! A vous de deviner qui va faire ces tutos et quel en sera le thème ! (Certains, c'est facile... D'autres...Moins !).**

 **JEU N°2 : Essayez de retrouver toutes les chansons que j'ai utilisé pour faire les TOC TOC TOC ! Au total, il y'en a dix (Et la blague d'Ace avant la proposition de jouer compte !) Trichez pas ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle...**

 **JEU N°3 : Jouons à Toc Toc Toc ! Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me proposer vos propres "Toc Toc Toc !"**

 **Bon, je préfère préciser que vous n'êtes absolument pas obliger de jouer, que vous pouvez m'envoyer les réponses par MP, on ne TRICHE PAS SUR LES AUTRES ! (pas biiiiiiien la triiiiiiiiche), et qu'il y aura sûrement un cadeau à la clé si le gagnant ou la gagnante le veut !**

Vous jouez au jeu que vous voulez ! Je me répète, il n'y aucune obligation ! (Mais me laissez pas seule avec mon jeu... **Sivouplé** )  
Il n'y pas de date limite !  
Le/a gagnant(e) du JEU N°1 sera celui ou celle qui trouvera les 5 futurs tutos.  
Le/a gagnant(e) du JEU N°2 sera celui ou celle qui trouvera toutes les chansons.  
Le/a gagnant(e) du JEU N°3 sera celui ou celle qui me fera le plus marrer. Tout simplement x)

 **Voilà... Si ce n'est pas clair, dites-le moi et ... BONNE CHANCE ! (J'avoue que je flippe à mort de pas avoir de participants... Sinon tant pis, je supprimerai le jeu x))**

 **A la prochaine !**


	21. Bon Clay

_**Hey ! Hey ! Me revoilà !**_

 _ **Désolée pour la longue attente, j'espère que je vous ai manqué !  
J'attendais d'avoir plusieurs participants aux jeux pour pouvoir faire un décompte et déclarer des gagnants. Nan, j'déconne. J'étais occupée à devenir un génie du mal. Non, j'déconne. J'ai aucune excuse.  
Summimasen.**_

 ** _Merci à **Lola** Lola23111963, Lerugamine, Lola6276, Ic'ilver, favoria, elfish18, Psycho Black Wolf, Good Demon, Megami-Utako, SW, Emi, Lawkyrie, Quoventry, Marco Ber et Skeleton D Moony pour vos reviews ! Et merci à Minaraii pour son MP !_**

 ** _J'espère que je n'oublie personne ^^'_  
 _Merci également à tous ceux qui ont participé aux jeux et qui ne m'ont pas laissé seule... Vous êtes des vrais bros les gens !_  
 _Merci à ceux qui continuent de follow et/ou à mettre en favoris cette humble... chose._**

 **\\!/ _Pour les jeux (Who won ?) _ :** _ **  
**En ce qui concerne les jeux 1, nous pouvons féliciter **elfish18** qui est vraiment très, très proche de la plupart des futurs tutos et qui donc pour le coup, gagne !_  
 _Pour le jeu n°2 , ceux qui ont gagné sont ceux qui ont tout trouvé ! Ils ont déjà reçu la réponse en Mp ! Donc, bravo à **favoria, SW, Good Demon et Minaraii** pour leurs 10/10 !_  
 _Pour le jeu n°3... Ça n'a pas été facile de désigner un gagnant. Parce que franchement, vous m'avez fait marrer, et j'aimerais bien remercier tout le monde pour avoir pris le temps de participer...Mais je pense que **LolaLola23111963** mérite sa première place. Toi et le reste de la bande de fous, vous avez vraiment dû vous faire chier !_  
 _ **Mais encore une fois, merci à tous. Vraiment.  
**_

 __Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici les réponses !_  
 _1\. Adele - Hello_  
 _2\. Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball_  
 _3\. Diane Tell - Si j'étais un homme_  
 _4\. France Gall - Les sucettes_  
 _5\. Céline Dion/Starmania - Ziggy_  
 _6\. Notre-Dame de Paris - Belle_  
 _7\. Stromae - Papaoutai_  
 _8\. Psy - Gangnam Style_  
 _9\. Keen'v - Carpe Diem_  
 _10\. Patrick Sébastien - Ah si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule_

 __Et pour la réponse de jeu sur les futurs tutos... Je ne dirais rien, vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure :P_ **  
**

 _ **Cette intro devient très longue, non ?  
Bah, une dernière petite chose ! A l'origine, ce tuto ne fait pas partie de ceux qui étaient prévus. Il est sorti de ma tête dérangée sans me prévenir et s'est écrit tout seul ! Mais pour la suite, j'en ai trois autres de prêts, donc je n'ai aucune excuse si je mets 100 ans à publier le prochain !**_

 _ **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Réponses aux Guests :

 **SW :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu as pu le voir... Tu fais partie des gagnants du jeu n°2 ! Comme je l'ai dit aux deux autres, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux ! (Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien évidemment !). Ça peut-être un personnage pour un tuto, un thème, un OS qui n'a rien à voir... Où même m'imposer un mot, une phrase, une citation, une chanson à mettre dans un de mes tutos ... Où un truc qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout ça, c'est à toi de voir ! Voilà, Voilà ! A la prochaine !

 **Emi :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai, pour le mariage, ça aurait pu être pire ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le mariage dont tout le monde rêve x) Héhé, j'aime être imprévisible ! Bon Clay est très fort et n'a pas peur du ridicule... Comme tu pourras le voir dans ce tuto ! Ace est un mal-aimé de nature ! Nami a effectivement beaucoup de raison de s'inquiéter... Merci d'avoir participé au jeu 3 ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire si tu as raison ou non... Les autres pourraient copier :P Mais certaines de tes suppositions sont très justes ! Merci à toi pour ton soutien ! A la prochaine !

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE BON CLAY ¨¨**

* * *

 **"- Attendez, c'est bon ! Les petits choux, ne bougez plus j'ai trouvé mon idée pour mon tuto !**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est le moment, là ?!**

 **\- Je reviiiiiiieeeeeeeeens vite ! Faites attention à vous !**

 **\- Je vais le tuer…"**

 _C'est un tuto qui commence… Assez bizarrement… Même la voix off n'était pas préparée._

 _A la caméra, nous pouvons voir un paysage extérieur aux allures apocalyptiques… Mais cela n'empêchera jamais notre travelo préféré de faire ce qu'il a en tête…_

 _La caméra fixe le sol pour le moment, et nous pouvons voir les jambes de Bon Clay virevolter au gré de ses arabesques. Un peu plus au calme, il se permet de commencer._

 **" Bonjour, bonjour mes amours ! Je me présente, Bon Clay, pour vous servir !** _\- Dit-il en faisant une révérence… -_ **Je suis ici pour vous présenter un nouveau tuto, qui vous aidera à rendre votre vie plus belle ! Plus majestueuse ! Plus artistique ! Swim, swim…"**

 _Il se permet de faire quelques pas de danse pour accompagner ses paroles, plus ou moins dénuées de sens…_

 **" La vie, mes chéris, c'est comme une comédie musicale… Je dirai même plus, la vie EST une comédie musicale ! Il faut juste de l'imagination pour rendre votre vie digne d'une chanson ! Chaque moment de votre existence devient plus beau, plus émotionnel quand c'est accompagné d'une musique qui décrit votre humeur du moment !"**

 _Une petite pirouette et deux arabesques plus tard, Bon Clay reprend._

 **"Tout est dans votre tête ! Ne vous occupez pas du regard des autres, le regard de ceux qui ne comprennent pas votre sens artistique ! Chantez, dansez, vivez vos émotions ! La musique est dans votre tête… C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ça peut être bizarre de voir une personne danser et chanter sans musique, dans n'importe quelle situation."**

 _Bon Clay fait une pause, se rendant compte de ce qu'il est en train de raconter. Pendant quelques secondes nous pouvons le voir le regard vide, le bouche ouverte... En bug total. En espérant qu'il nous a pas fait un malaise, un AVC ou une overdose.  
Ah, nan, c'est bon, il revient parmi nous !_

 **"Non, mais vraiment, imaginez "I'm singing in the rain" sans musique et sans pluie. Ça serait vraiment étrange… Étrange, mais AR-TIS-TIQUE ! Tout est cool dans l'originalité !**

 **\- Toujours pas compris que c'était pas le moment Clay ?!**

 **\- Ce que je fais est primordial !"**

 _Son camarade roule des yeux et essaye de prendre Bon Clay par le bras pour le ramener à la réalité, mais celui-ci esquive, d'une feinte gracieuse et sophistiquée._

 _Il pointe son index vers son camarade et commence à faire un signe de négation._

 **"- Can't Touch this… Tu tu tu tu … Can't Touch this…**

 **\- J'vais vraiment te buter…"**

 _L'homme repart, comme il est venu, sans demander son reste. Si Clay n'a pas envie de revenir à la réalité, tant pis pour lui ! Il augmente juste ses chances de finir en Hôpital Psychiatrique sous médocs ! Ça lui changera du LSD..._

 **"Je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemble réellement une comédie musicale dans la réalité ! Ne bougez pas et appréciez !"**

 _Bon Clay part au loin, et commence à chanter puis à faire quelques pas de danse au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Des secondes très gênantes, au passage. En vérité, il s'est tellement éloigné de la caméra que l'on ne l'entend pas… Beaucoup vous diront que ce n'est pas plus mal… Notre travelo a beau ressembler à une diva, le talent ne suit pas forcément…_

 _Deux hommes passent à côté de la caméra et commencent à s'interroger sur les frasques de Clay…_

 **"- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**

 **\- Il devient barge. C'est officiel.**

 **\- BON CLAY ! REVIENS, ARRÊTE DE TE FAIRE DU MAL !"**

 _Les deux compagnons du cygne observent quelques secondes la scène, avant de réagir et de tenter d'arrêter le massacre. Ils n'arrivent pas encore à se décider de ce qui est le pire : la gestuelle ou le son ?_

 _Ils sont prêts à repartir, quand quelque chose attire leur attention. Leur ami désarme sans trop de difficulté un ennemi, mais l'utilisation du flingue change, dans l'imaginaire de Bon Clay en tout cas..._

 **"- Lâche ça Clay, c'est pas un micro !**

 **\- Et si le coup part, tu seras pas dans la merde !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il nous écoute ?**

 **\- Nan… Laisse-le, si on le retrouve avec une balle dans la tête, on se posera pas la question du pourquoi du comment…"**

 _Les deux hommes retournent à leur activité première, se rendant compte qu'il est impossible de raisonner leur ami._

 _Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, ce qui coupe notre travelo dans son élan. Nous pouvons voir un homme voler, littéralement, puis s'écraser à quelques pas de la caméra…_

 **"-I believe, i can fly… I belive i can… Crash and die, apparemment…"**

 _Bon Clay, en bon samaritain et bon comédien, prend la peine d'aller voir si l'individu est en vie… Il sautille vers son compagnon avec une expression horrifiée, pour ajouter du drama à la scène..._

 **"- Mon chou, Ma star, mon soldat, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Clay, ça va pas là…**

 **\- Tiens bon, Ryan ! On est là pour te sauver !**

 **\- … J'm'appelle pas Ryan !**

 **\- Définitivement, tu ne connais pas tes classiques !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te remettre d'aplomb !**

 **\- Pitié, nan, chante pas !**

 **\- … Et si je prends l'apparence de ta femme ?**

 **\- T'as jamais touché ma femme, Clay !"**

 _Un silence pensant se fait entre les deux, qui commence à mettre le doute au soldat. Les yeux de Bon Clay se font fuyants, mais toujours de manière théâtrale, et ses pupilles se déplacent successivement de droite à gauche, cherchant_ _un échappatoire..._

" **\- … Non ... non… Bien sûr que non…**

 **\- Clay…** - _Dit-il avec un ton menaçant…_

 **\- Oh non, mon dieu, il part… Ne va pas vers la lumière Ryan !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?!"**

 _Bon Clay ferme les yeux de son camarade, et le serre contre son cœur, les larmes aux bords des yeux… Et commence à chanter._

 **"- Good Bye My Lover… Good Bye My Friend… You have been the one…**

 **\- Clay, je suis pas mort !**

 **\- Your have been the one for me…"**

 _La caméra se coupe sur cette scène très touchante… D'un camarade, non-mort, pas vraiment tombé au combat._

 _Des images reviennent rapidement, Bon Clay est de nouveau seul._

 **"Voilà ! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par : La vie EST une comédie musicale ! Tout passe mieux en chantant ! En tout cas, j'espère que ma prestation vous a plu, parce que j'y ai vraiment mis toute mon énergie et tout mon amour ! "**

 _Le camarade du début, qui essayait de retenir Bon Clay, réapparaît, assez mécontent visiblement…_

 **"- C'est bon t'as fini ? On est en pleine guerre là !**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas en pleine guerre, nous sommes en désaccord ! Nuance, mon petit chou ! Et tout se règle avec une bonne chanson…**

 **\- Putain, nan…**

 **\- Imagine all the people, living life in peace... Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh ! "**

 _La caméra se coupe, sur cette dernière chanson, tout en paix et en rêve pour l'avenir…_

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** : A-t-on vraiment besoin d'ajouter quelque chose ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Mais c'est une trop bonne idée ! Moi j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait toujours de la musique pour accompagner tout ce que je fais !  
 **Sabo** : A part la "nam nam song", je ne vois pas vraiment quelle musique serait appropriée à ta vie, Lu'...  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Moi, je sais…  
 **Sabo :** Tais-toi.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Moi, je sais ce qu'on peut faire dans les commentaires…  
 **Sabo** : Non, Ace, même sans n'avoir rien rien dit, je sais déjà que c'est une idée de merde.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : La preuve que tu es une mauvaise langue ! On pourrait tous… CHANTER !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est une idée de merde.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je vous montre…

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Oh ! Ma petite truite au sucre ! Continue à mener ta vie comme tu le veux, c'est important !  
 **Bon Clay** : Ooooh ! Merci Iva-sama !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne…  
 **Bon Clay** : A chaque pas sur le devant de la scène !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène !  
 **Bon Clay** : Et je l'aiiiime !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Jolie voix !  
 **Bon Clay** : Joli minoi !  
 **Sabo** : Tu me rappelles le début de la chanson Ace ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'ai voulu dormir et j'ai fermé les yeeeeuuuux ?  
 **Sabo** : Fais donc ça et ferme ta gueule.

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'ai rien compris.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Parce que d'habitude, tu comprends quelque chose ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Plus que toi, vu que t'as pas l'air de capter que dès que je te vois, je te bute.  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Anything you can do, i can do better, i can make anything better than you…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, le demeuré ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Faisooons l'amour, avant de nous diire adieu…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : ...

 **Monkey D Garp** : Kécécé ça ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Jiji ! C'est Bon Clay ! Un de mes nakamas !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Pk ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah, parce qu'il est sympa !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Lol.  
 **Sabo** : Garp, arrête ça tout de suite. C'est flippant.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Forever youuuung, I want to be foreveeer young !  
 **Sabo** : Toi, aussi, arrête ça.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Don't stop me nooooow, yes I'm havin' a good time, I don't want to stop at aaaaall !  
 **Sabo** : Ace…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, On a collision course, I am a satellite I'm out of control, I am a sex machine ready to reload, Like an atom bomb about to, Oh oh oh oh oh explode !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Une sex-machine...Hum ?...  
 **Eustass Kidd** : Et si l' castafion allait faire des vocalises au pieu au lieu de nous faire chier, hein ?!

 **Marco** : A l'intention de Luffy et Sabo-yoi. Est-ce que je peux arracher les cordes vocales d'Ace et faire passer pour un incident ?  
 **Sabo** : Pourquoi ?!  
 **Marco** : Parce qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle vocation, et qu'il nous fait perdre 25% d'audition à chaque nouvelle chanson. A la prochaine, nous sommes tous sourds-yoi.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Bâillonnez-le et enfermez-le dans une chambre froide. Ca fonctionne tout aussi bien.  
 **Sabo** : Luffy, rassure-moi…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Nan, Torao m'a jamais enfermé dans une chambre froide !  
 **Sabo** : Tu ne me rassure pas.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : 1/ LAISSEZ NOUS CHAAAAAANTEEEER !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : 2/ LAW T'ES DÉJÀ MORT !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ce n'est pas une chanson ça, Portgas-ya, je suis déçu…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Et mon pied dans ton cul, il va te décevoir ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ca dépend. Tu sais l'utiliser ?  
 **Sabo** : Passez-nous les détails, pitié !  
 **Marco** : Donc, yoi, pour les cordes vocales ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Perso, je t'autorise. Et enlève-lui ses couilles au passage, pour être sûr qu'il ne se reproduise JAMAIS !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Keeeeep Holdiiing On ! 'Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through….  
 **Marco** : Ace… Viens par ici… J'ai à manger pour toi...yoi.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'arrive Marco-chou !  
 **Sabo** : Sa stupidité le perdra...


	22. Cora-san

_**Hey tout le monde !**_

 _ **Vous êtes toujours là ? Toujours vivants, rassurez-moi ?!**_

 _ **Cette fois, on est parti pour un tuto de notre papa poule international, j'ai nommé : Corazon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**_

 _ **Merci à Chat-melowe, Lerugamine, Bakuma, Psycho Black Wolf, favoria, SW, Justeuneinconnue, loloyaoi et Quoventry pour vos review !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou mettent en favoris les tutos !**_

 _ **Et je vous souhaite, une Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **Ciao.**_

 _ **Bisous.**_

 _ *** Des coeurs sur vous***_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 **SW :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente de voir que les tutos te plaisent toujours autant ! :D Pour Spandam... J'avoue que moi aussi je déteste ce type. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé à faire un tuto sur lui, donc à voir si je trouve une idée ! Parce que j'avoue que pour le moment... Héhé... J'en ai aucune ! Donc, si jamais tu as une autre demande, n'hésites pas ! A la prochaine !

 **Justeuneinconnue :** Merci pour ta review ! Et... Woaw, merci pour ce compliment, ça me touche ! Les tutos, sponsor officiel pour faire vos abdos ! Merci à toi d'avoir laissé ta trace et pour ton soutien ! A la prochaine !

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE CORAZON ¨¨**

* * *

 **→ OU COMMENT METTRE LA MISERE A TRAFALGAR LAW ←**

* * *

 **" Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Rossinante Don Quichotte, aussi surnommé Corazon dans la famille ! Mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de la famille, parce qu'ils sont tous méchants, ils veulent faire du mal à mon Loulou. T'ENTENDS DOFFY ?! T'ES CACA BEURK ! Je veux plus te voir !"**

 _Corazon croise les bras et fixe la caméra pendant plusieurs secondes, d'un regard noir et le visage crispé. Il ferait presque peur, si seulement il n'avait pas prononcé les mots "caca beurk"..._

 **"Bref ! Je suis là pour vous parler d'un sujet qui me semble très important. Comme tous les parents, j'ai un peu de mal à voir mon bébé grandir. Mais ce sont les choses de la vie ! C'est à moi de lui indiquer le droit chemin et de lui expliquer ce qui est bien et pas bien, le prévenir des dangers…**

 **Mais c'est pas facile, surtout quand on a un enfant aussi têtu que le mien ! "**

 _Il regarde la caméra avec un air attendri, comme plongé dans de vieux souvenirs qui lui rappellent de bons moments passés avec ce fameux Loulou. Comme le moment où il a explosé une montagne à coup de Bazooka, dans le plus grand des calmes et des silences, pour montrer toutes les capacités de ses pouvoirs au petit garçon. Il se souvient de l'air émerveillé du bambin sur lui à ce moment…_

 _Ne lui dites jamais que le dit gamin se foutait clairement de sa gueule._

 _Corazon revient à lui et continue sur sa lancée._

 **"Alors voilà ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquez comment gérer un ado rebelle !**

 **J'avais entendu parler de la crise d'adolescence, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un mythe… Mais non, parce que j'en fais les frais aujourd'hui !**

 **Loulou, des fois, il n'est pas mignon du tout ! Il sort très tard, des fois, il ne revient pas pendant des mois, je crois que j'ai vu que ça s'appelle une fugue…**

 **Et puis, un jour, il est revenu et il avait totalement changé ! Il est parti plusieurs mois et BOOM ! Mon petit loulou tout doux et tout mignon avait disparu ! Il a changé de style vestimentaire, il s'est même laissé pousser la barbichette !**

 **Et puis les tatouages… MON DIEU ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu ça ! J'essaye de lui dire que c'est pas de son âge, que ça fait vulgaire…Mais il ne m'écoute pas… On dirait un rebelle comme ça, alors qu'il est tellement gentil et mignon mon Loulou… Mais apparemment, c'est normal que les adolescents se donnent un style…"**

 _Euh… On est tous d'accord… Il parle de Trafalgar D Water Law, là ? Le chirurgien de la mort ? L'homme le plus sexy du Shin Sekai ? Le sex-symbol de toute une génération ?_

 _Mais le blond ne se laisse pas démonter par ses propos presque blasphématoires, et continue sur sa lancée._

 **"Il faut que je vous montre des photos de mon Loulou, avant son changement de comportement, pour que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire !"**

 _Corazon sort du champ de la caméra en courant, et revient rapidement ce qui semble être un album photo en très mauvais état. Brûlé, un peu déchiré, décoloré… Est-ce à cause du temps que Corazon a passé à regarder les photos, jours après jour, nuits après nuits ? Où est-ce qu'il a brûlé en même temps que Corazon lui-même et a été déchiré grâce à ses nombreuses chutes et autres ? On dit qu'un jour, il a fait tomber l'album dans les toilettes, qu'il a ensuite malencontreusement tiré la chasse et que la cuve a pris feu, sans aucune explication, ce qui a donné cet aspect au livre de souvenirs…_

 _Corazon ouvre la première page et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sans autre forme de procès. Vous comprenez, c'est émouvant…_

 **" Regardez, là, c'est mon Loulou, quand il était petit ! C'était après qu'il essaye de me tuer en me poignardant dans le dos ! Mais, bon, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Déjà, à l'époque, je savais qu'on était fait pour s'entendre ! Y avait un bon feeling entre nous… Oh et là ! Là, c'est quand j'étais blessé et que Loulou est venu pour me soigner ! Il m'a recousu sans aucun antiseptique ou calmant ! Il n'a même pas cligné des yeux, il avait même pas peur ! Tellement courageux, mon loulou…"**

 _Il est important que Corazon n'apprenne jamais que Law a essayé de le tuer sans aucune pitié, et qu'il était un cobaye pour les expériences médicales du bambin… Jamais. Ça lui ferait de la peine._

 _Le blond s'émerveille encore quelques minutes devant les photos, en les montrant à la caméra… Profitez les spectateurs, vous avez du dossier… Tout y passe, Law en train de dormir en suçant son pouce, Law en train de se faire courser par un chien de garde, Law en robe avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux, Law dans son bain… Jusque-là, ce n'est pas si grave, il faut se dire qu'il était petit… C'est plus problématique quand il décide de montrer des photos de Law adulte dans son bain ou au réveil. Dans tous les cas, des photos dénudées… Quoi que… Il fait le plaisir des fans girls, sans le savoir !_

 **"Ooooh et regardez ça ! C'est un dessin que Loulou m'a fait quand il était petit ! C'est tellement mignon ! Là, c'est moi, allongé et là c'est loulou !"**

 _Il dit cela en pointant les deux personnages sur la feuille. On peut y voir clairement Corazon sur une table d'opération, et Law prêt à lui faire subir mille tortures, avec les outils près de lui. Encore une fois, faites comme si de rien n'était et hochez la tête en disant à Cora que, oui, c'est très mignon._

 _Corazon repose toutes ses affaires et se reprend, pour retourner à son sujet initial… Il a un peu de mal à garder les idées claires quand il s'agit de son cher et tendre petit Loulou, il faut lui pardonner !_

 **" Donc… Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire… Ah oui ! J'ai aussi lu que c'était normal si votre ado n'est plus très tactile avec vous ! C'est triste, mais il faut s'y faire... Je me souviens, quand il était petit, mon loulou, il venait dormir avec moi ! Il venait contre moi, je lui racontais des histoires, et je lui faisais un bisou de bonne nuit ! Maintenant, quand je veux faire ça, il me violente ! Mais je lui en veux pas, c'est normal à son âge de vouloir un peu d'intimité… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident pour moi de comprendre pourquoi mon Loulou ne veut plus que je l'approche… Tout le monde a besoin d'amour ! "**

 _Corazon chouine un peu en mimant un câlin avec lui-même… On comprend un peu pourquoi Law est aussi réticent… Corazon est vraiment trop démonstratif quand il s'y met…_

 _Ce dernier sursaute d'un coup, sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi et pointe du doigt la caméra._

 **"Quelque chose d'important à savoir ! Je tiens à n'avoir aucun sujet tabou avec lui, je veux qu'il puisse me poser les questions qu'il souhaite pour qu'il ne reste pas dans l'ignorance ! C'est pour ça, qu'il y a quelque temps, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était le sexe ! Mais bon, comme tout adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge, il a rigolé ! Je ne m'inquiète pas, il a le temps de penser à tout ça, il est encore très jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit, trop jeune même ! C'est vrai que des fois, il a un langage pas très correct et qu'il parle de choses étranges, comme quoi, "il n'aurait pas fait que dormir pendant sa nuit de noces", mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre… Il est jeune, mais il grandit, donc ses hormones le travaillent peut-être ? J'irai demander à Ivankov…"**

 _Décidément, Corazon nous étonnera toujours… Un jour, on lui expliquera pourquoi Law a rigolé quand il a voulu parler de sexe avec lui… Mais pas aujourd'hui… Il est encore trop innocent le pauvre._

 _Mais, on espère qu'il n'en parlera pas à Ivankov. Après l'idée du mariage, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait nous pondre celui-là !_

 **"Vous voyez, moi, je n'ai pas cherché à trop expliciter les faits, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit choqué ! Alors j'ai pris l'image d'une abeille qui butine des fleurs… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a demandé si deux abeilles pouvaient "butiner" ensemble… Mais bon… Les ados sont parfois étranges !**

 **Même très étranges ! Une fois, j'ai retrouvé mon Loulou tout nu dans le même lit qu'un autre garçon… Bon, je me suis un peu inquiété, mais je me dis que c'est sûrement un nouveau truc de jeunes ! Puis c'était Luffy, et je sais que c'est un bon camarade de mon Loulou…"**

 _Oh oui, un très bon camarade ! Il faudrait peut-être envoyer Jewerly Bonney à Corazon, pour qu'elle lui explique les principes de la franche camaraderie..._

 **"C'est triste de le voir grandir… Je comprends les parents qui pleurent lorsque leur enfant quitte la maison… Moi-même, j'ai pleuré quand Loulou a franchi la porte la première fois ! C'est émouvant… De le voir s'épanouir, se faire des petits-copains et aller réaliser ses rêves… Ça me donne envie de pleurer… Pardon, c'est l'émotion..."**

 _Corazon prend un mouchoir et évacue le trop-plein d'émotions…_

 **"Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais dire… S'il me vient d'autres conseils, je referai une vidéo ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais arrêter là !**

 **Prenez soin de mon Loulou ! Il ne le montre jamais, mais en vrai, il est très sensible ! Alors faites attention à lui !**

 **Au revoir, tout le monde ! Et n'oublie pas mon Loulou, je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi ! Jaa Nee !"**

 _Sur ces derniers mots, il coupe la caméra._

 _Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour la crédibilité de Law que Corazon ne refasse jamais une vidéo de ce genre._

 _En attendant, un numéro vert a été mis en place pour retrouver la dignité de Trafalgar Law. Si jamais quelqu'un l'a vue, n'hésitez pas à contacter ce numéro : 0800 ** ** **_

 _Merci à vous._

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO :**

* * *

 **Sengoku** : Rossi… Tu viendras me voir, je crois que j'ai deux-trois trucs à t'expliquer…  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte Dixit Corazon** : Ah ?

 **Trafalgar Law** : T'es un homme mort, Cora-san…  
 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** : Bonne idée...  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte Dixit Corazon** : TOI TU TU TAIS, FRÈRE INDIGNE ! Et Loulou ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, ça ne te vas pas ! Et mets une petite laine pour sortir ! Il fait froid aujourd'hui !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Bordel, Cora-san, il fait 30°C dehors !  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte Dixit Corazon** : Ouais, mais y a un petit vent ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Que tu peux attraper un rhume ! Et après, ça peut s'empirer parce que t'es une tête de mule, et que tu voudras pas te soigner, et après tu vas MOURIR !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : ...  
 **Rossinante Don Quichotte Dixit Corazon** : Je ne veux que ton bien Loulou…

 **Basil Hawkins** : … Mh… Je comprends mieux.  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Basil-ya, toi, tu la fermes.

 **Sabo** : Je ne veux pas dire mais… Là, il a mis K.O le gentil et mignon petit Trafalgar...  
 **Portgas D Ace** : On a notre vengeance ! Hein, "Le mec qui se donne un style…"  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Pas trop dur d'être un fragile, Trafalgar ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : On parle d'un homme dont son fruit du démon lui permet de peter en silence… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon de l'écouter. Les deux frères, n'oubliez pas que je suis le mari de votre frère. Eustass-ya… N'oublie pas que tu m'aimes.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Mouais… Son pouvoir pèse pas trop dans le game ! Et...C'est une menace ?!  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Vous n'avez pas honte les jeunes de vous moquez d'un père qui s'inquiète pour son enfant ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est pas gentil de se moquer de Torao !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : On ne se moque pas de Corazon ! On se fout de la gueule de Law, nuance !  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Ah… Dans ce cas, vous pouvez continuer.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Merci du soutien…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi, je t'aime Torao ! Viens faire un câlin !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Qu'est-ce que je disais… Un fragile…

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Law-Boy ! Tu étais tellement mignon quand tu étais petit !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Tout à fait d'accord ! Ça me donne envie d'abuser de mon pouvoir…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hey Cowa ! Je peux avoir les photos de Torao petit ?  
 **Penguin** : On peut les avoir aussi ?  
 **Bepo** : Oui ! On veut les photos du Capitaine !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traitres...  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Moi aussi je les veux !  
 **Sabo** : Nan, pas toi Ace…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Relax ! C'est pour les mettre sur le mur de la honte !  
 **Sabo** : Ah, vu comme ça !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Si j'étais vous, je ne me moquerai pas de lui. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un album entier de photos de vous gamins, bande de sales mioches. Genre, vous trois à poil, vous trois en train de découvrir vos petites zigounettes, vous qui vous prenez mes célèbres poings de l'amour, vous en train de draguer Makino… Ça serait dommage que ça se retrouve sur vos avis de recherche, non ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit.  
 **Sabo** : Echec et mat.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : J'avais rien dit, moi…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hey, mais d'où tu soutiens Trafalgar, Jiji ?!  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Je ne le soutiens pas, petite brêle ! Mais ça me donne l'occasion de vous en foutre plein la gueule. Et ça, j'aime bien.  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Jiji dans le Game.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : On en parle des photos que j'ai de toi, morveux ?  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : …  
 **Marco** : Si vous changez d'avis, Garp-san, je suis preneur pour les photos d'Ace, yoi. Le mur de la honte n'attend que ça.  
 **Koala** : Tout pareil que Marco-san !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : A charge de revanche, je ne suis pas contre avoir celles de Mugiwara-ya…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Mais j'ai rien fait moiiiiiii….

 **Shachi** : Mais… Le Capitaine n'a pas 26 ans ? Ce n'est plus un ado…  
 **Penguin** : Merci Captain Obvious…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Quoi ?! Oh le vieux ! C'est bon mon gars, t'es sur la pente descendante là !  
 **Tony Tony Chopper** : En tant que médecin, je ne peux pas confirmer ce fait. L'être humain est sur la pente descendante à partir de ses 30 ans. Il est d'ailleurs recommandé de faire beaucoup d'examens médicaux à partir de cet âge !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Genre quoi comme examens ?  
 **Chopper** : Et bien… Des prises de sang, des examens des organes et de parties génitales, ainsi qu'un examen prostatique…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Nan, c'est bon ! Je m'occupe de l'examen prostatique ! Héhé…  
 **Sabo** : Tuez-moi…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Oh… OH… OH MON DIEU ! J'y crois pas, un couple rever ! Oh mon dieu, il faut que je calme mon hémorragie nasale…

 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous avez fini ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : T'es pas mignon Loulou !


	23. Bonney !

_**Hey ! Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je crois que le dernier Tuto, sur Corazon, a fait l'unanimité ! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai en ma possession des photos collectors de Law, que Corazon m'a gentiment demandé de mettre en lieu sûr... Du coup, je vous fais savoir que je les deale contre un cookie ! Si ça en intéresse certaines personnes...**_

 _ **Merci à Ic'ilver, Marco Ber, Lerugamine, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Blues-dreams, Traffy-D-Lamy, favoria, Taranis, Hallouwyn, The Fanne, Bakuma, Liz, brinou, Quoventry, Lawnny, SW, Momoi-san, Carine Queen of Albion pour vos reviews ! Bande de foufous !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow les tutos !**_

 _ **Et donc maintenant... Un petit tuto sur le Yaoi de la part de notre Kirby préféré, ça vous tente ?!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! Des bisous sur vos joues toutes roses et moelleuses !**_

* * *

 **Review hors ligne :**

 **Taranis** : _Mince ! Tu m'as démasqué ! Je vais devoir changer mes méthodes... Héhé ! Contente que les tutos te plaisent ! Je crois que j'ai traumatisé beaucoup de monde avec Doffy x) C'est vrai que quand tu mets Cora et Mingo, vu la différence entre les deux, tu te demandes s'ils sont vraiment frères xD (non, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule personne à vouloir les photos de Law tout nu et tout beau !). Cette blague de FDD qui permet de péter en silence, je ne l'assume tellement pas XD Mais le LawLu c'est la baaaaaaaaase ! En tout cas, j'espère que les autres tutos te plairont et merci pour ta review !_

 **Liz** : _Merci pour ta review ! Contente que les tutos t'aie plu, ça fait zizir ! Merci d'avoir fait partager ! C'est super de ta part !_

 **SW** : _Yosh ! La même, j'adore Cora, alors que je suis contente que ce tuto ai autant plu ! Je suis en plein déni, Cora n'est pas mort ! Ace non plus ! Même une galaxie très lointaine, c'est encore trop près, je pense. La dignité de Law est tout simplement morte x) Pour Spandam, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose à faire de lui, mais ça ne serait pas vraiment dans un tuto habituel et ça ne serait qu'une petite apparition... Parce que je ne connais vraiment pas assez le personnage ^^' J'espère que les prochains tutos te plairont ! Encore merci pour tes reviews !_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE BONNEY ¨¨**

* * *

 **" Hey, Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! Ici la sublime Jewerly Bonney pour un joli petit tuto qui vous sera utile à tous, notamment à vous les gars ! J'aurais aimé faire un tuto pour que vous puissiez comprendre les femmes et leurs déboires, mais… Même moi, je ne les comprends pas !"**

 _Bonney, installée sur un lit, dans une chambre aux allures sombres et aux murs rouges, a l'air plus motivée que jamais à réaliser son tuto. On sent que ce dernier risque d'être… Riche en émotions, dirons-nous !_

 _A peine a-t-elle commencé, qu'elle est déjà en train de s'énerver. En tant que femme dans un monde masculin, elle représente clairement la Femme Forte dans ce monde de piraterie. Et quand elle a quelque chose à dire, elle le dit, point._

 **"HEY LES NANAS ! ON A PAS BESOIN D'UN MEC POUR SE SENTIR EXISTER ! RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! On est aussi puissantes qu'eux et on a le pouvoir de les tenir par les couilles. N'oubliez jamais ça."**

 _Le mot est passé, je pense. Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait peu de mecs qui s'essayent à lui faire des avances..._

 **"Bref, sur ce petit coup de gueule, nous allons passer au vif du sujet !**  
 **Ce tuto va porter sur le YAOI ! Ouuuhouuuuh !**

 **Petite explication, qu'est ce que le yaoi ? La base, c'est deux mecs qui baisent. Soit qui se caressent, qui s'embrassent, qui vivent une histoire d'amour passionnée, soit un bon gros plan cul sa mère."**

 _On compte déjà 24 hommes évanouit dans l'assistance. Et ouais, Jewerly Bonney ne mâche pas ses mots._

 **"DON'T JUDGE ME LITTLE SHIT ! Rappelez-vous les gars que la plupart d'entre vous se sentent plus pisser en voyant deux nanas se galocher. Vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher de trouver deux mecs ensemble, super sexy."**

 _Un point pour la nana._

 **"Bien, alors, pour vous expliquer clairement les choses, j'ai décidé de vous montrer un petit jeu que j'ai inventé !**

 **En gros, là, vous avez des cartes avec la photo des mecs qui ont le plus de potentiel dans le rainbow power ! Le jeu est très simple, je tire deux cartes et j'essaye de voir la probabilité qu'il se passe un truc entre les deux gars, leur rencontre, leurs positions au pieu et… D'autres trucs si l'envie m'en prend !**

 **Allez, sans plus tarder, créons des couples !"**

 _Les yaoistes sont déjà en effervescence devant la vidéo, pressées de voir ce que les cartes leurs réserves. En ce qui concerne les mecs, les bonhommes qui sont restés soit par curiosité, soit par peur, soit parce qu'ils sont gays, retiennent leur souffle. Cette nana est complètement barge !_

 _Bonney prend toutes les cartes, pour les déposer dans le désordre sur le lit où elle se trouve, face retournée._

 _Elle ferme les yeux et choisit deux cartes, totalement au hasard._

 **"Donc, les premiers sont...Oh, ouais, ça c'est carrément pas mal ! Portgas D Ace et Monkey D Luffy ! L'histoire d'amour interdite, entre deux frères… La bromance incesteuse par excellence ! En plus, ils sont pas vraiment frères, donc c'est légal ! … Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On s'en fout que ce soit légal, on est pirate !**

 **J'imagine bien, le grand frère qui veut apprendre la vie à son petit frère, avant de partir sur les mers… Histoire de laisser un dernier souvenir de lui… Ouais… Voir, les retrouvailles et le coup de foudre après des années de séparation ! Tout est possible ! C'est trop bien, parce qu'ils se connaissent vraiment !**

 **Luffy dominé, obligé. Le respect à ses aînés, comme on dit ! Puis, sa petite tête d'innocent qui fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que veut son grand-frère adoré…"**

 _Bonney réfléchit encore un peu, voir si elle a quelque chose à ajouter. Elle repose les deux cartes avec les autres, se disant qu'elle a fait le tour._

 **"Voilà ! Vous avez compris le principe ! Je vais en faire d'autre, parce que ça m'éclate vraiment ce truc ! Alors…"**

 _Elle re-pioche deux cartes au hasard, en se servant dans un saladier au passage et en enfournant l'intégralité dans sa bouche._

 _Elle regarde les deux cartes et il ne se passe pas deux secondes avant que toute la nourriture présente dans sa bouche ne re-décore le sol._

 **"... Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Impossible ! Même mon esprit dérangé ne veut pas imaginer ça ! … Définitivement, non. Et je vais sûrement vomir, si je ne passe pas à autre chose. Oh, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'était les cartes de Bartoloméo et Bon Clay. J'vous aime bien les gars, mais faut pas déconner. ON CHANGE !"**

 _Bonney re-mélange un peu les cartes de façon très énergique pour essayer de ne pas refaire des couples comme celui-ci. Nan, mais vraiment, là c'est pas possible…_

 _Elle retire deux cartes et ses yeux s'illuminent, tandis qu'un grand sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. Si on observe bien, on peut même distinguer un peu de bave au coin de sa lèvre…_

 **"Ah… Nan, mais là, c'est la base de tout. C'est même pas drôle, puisque c'est vrai. Trafalgar Law et Luffy. Rhoooo… Mais ils sont trop mignons aussi ! Puis, je n'ai pas grand chose à imaginer, puisque j'ai déjà les réponses… J'attends toujours votre sex-tape les gars !"**

 _Jew' rougit d'un coup, le regard dans le vide. On se doute que mille pensées perverses se bousculent dans sa tête à ce moment._

 **"Law en dessous, ça a un côté tellement sexy… J'imagine tellement bien ce mec se cambrer sous les coup de reins de son partenaire, gémissant son plaisir à n'en plus pouvoir… Vous devriez essayer d'imaginer, c'est hyper plaisant et satisfaisant comme vision !"**

 _Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait envie d'imaginer ça… Ni que le concerné ait envie que les gens l'imaginent comme ça d'ailleurs ! Mais bon… C'est vrai qu'un Law soumit au plaisir… Je m'égare._

 **"Bref ! Un autre ! Alors, alors… Oh ouais ! Sans problème ! Et je suis sûre que même si c'est pas encore avoué, c'est la réalité aussi ! Marco le phénix et Ace au poing ardent… Rien de plus évident ! Un amour dur à avouer, mais tellement solide… Ace en dessous, obligé, je n'imagine pas Marco laisser le pouvoir. Quoi que… Ace remuant les hanches sur Marco, c'est pas mal comme idée…**

 **Quand est-ce que vous vous mariez les gars ?! Nan, parce que là c'est bon, on a compris et on attend que ça ! Envoyez-moi votre sex-tape aussi, ce sera sympa !"**

 _Bonney prend une pause, en reposant tranquillement les cartes avec les autres. Elle s'autorise même de reprendre une poignée dans le saladier pour prendre le temps de poser ses idées…_

 **"Mais en y réfléchissant, Ace tu peux tellement le caser avec pleins de mecs…. Marco, Law, Luffy, Sabo… ouais, nan, en fait, le mieux, c'est Law… Law il va avec tout le monde. Enfin, tous les beaux-gosses. En même temps, le mec, c'est une oeuvre d'art… Bref, un autre !"**

 _En arrière-plan, une porte s'ouvre et se ferme, dans un bruit sourd. Ce n'est pas ce qui dérange Bonney, qui continue de parler et dire à quel point les pirates sont désirables pour beaucoup et que c'est tellement facile de les imaginer dans des liaisons dangereuses entre eux…_

 **"Faut dire aussi, que là, je penche vers les jeunes… Mais faut avouer que chez les vieux, ça fonctionne bien aussi… On me le fera pas à moi, il se passe un truc entre Shanks et Mihawk… J'en suis sûre ! Et la Marine, on en parle ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a un bizutage sodomite là-bas ! "**

 _Kidd apparaît derrière la jeune femme, et roule des yeux après l'avoir écouté parler pendant quelques secondes. Elle a recommencé… Jamais il n'avouera qu'il a joué avec elle à son jeu de couples bizarres. Même sous la torture. Cela signifierait qu'il s'est laissé dicter par une femme et à laisser ses envies de côté pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et ça, jamais personne ne doit l'apprendre. JAMAIS._

 **" Et le dernier couple pour cette vidéo sera… Law et Kidd ! Héhé… Je mentirai si je disais que je n'y avais jamais pensé… Ça serait, tellement bestial entre eux ! Ça irait des griffures, aux morsures, du jeu de la dominance, au coït anal tellement dévergondé !**

 **Je pense que Kidd gagnerait la dominance, quand même. Ce mec, c'est un titan, avec sa montagne de muscles… Qui bouge sous chacun de ses mouvements… Ouais, Law soumis, désolé Loulou !"**

 _Un large sourire carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres du Captain. Il s'approche doucement, faisant tomber son manteau de ses épaules pour ensuite le retirer et le jeter sur le lit, près de Bonney. Elle se retourne enfin à la vue du vêtement, sans regret._

 **"T'en penses quoi, toi, Kiddou ? Regarde, ça le ferait quand même vous deux ! Avoue, t'aimerais bien…"**

 _Kidd n'hésite pas une seconde de plus pour s'installer sur le lit et tirer Bonney par les cuisses en lui écartant les jambes pour la surplomber. Cette nana est canon, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire comme conneries…_

 _Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, il continue de la fixer de son regard sanguin, ce qui commence à déstabiliser notre chère demoiselle, qui garde toujours les cartes dans ses mains._

 **"Combien de fois je vais devoir te culbuter pour que tu piges que les mecs, c'est même pas la peine de m'en parler ?"**

 _Jew déglutit, totalement hypnotisée…_

 _Kidd se penche sur elle, décalant son visage pour atteindre son oreille, la mordille et lui susurrer quelques mots, assez fort pour être entendu à travers la caméra._

 **"Et si t'éteignais ce merdier pour que je puisse te l'prouver, encore une fois ? A moins que tu veuilles que ton tuto finisse en "Comment on fait les gosses, bande de brêles ?" ?**

 _Bonney ouvre grand les yeux, puis un sourire se dessine aux coins de ses lèvres, alléchée par la proposition…_

 **" Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaire des couples bandants, et envoyez moi vos sex-tape, soyez pas radins les gars !"**

 _Kidd n'a pas perdu de temps, n'essayant même pas de cacher l'activité qui va suivre. Rien à foutre de s'exhiber. Il mordille tranquillement le cou de Bonney, qui a du mal à garder son calme face à l'assaut du roux. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que Kidd est roux ? La grande question de ma vie…_ _Bref…_

 **"Baisez-libre les gars ! Ja ne !"**

 _La caméra se coupe, alors que Kidd retirait déjà le short de Bonney._

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** : Qu'on mette les choses au clair, je n'ai jamais levé le culcul de mon petit-frère !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ni celui de Marco (Malheureusement…)  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Et dans mon petit monde à moi, Law n'a jamais touché à Luffy !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Et Law n'est pas un sex-symbol ! Contrairement à moi !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Mais je ne donne pas mon cul au premier passant ! C'est précieux…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Et crevez moi les yeux, je ne veux plus jamais voir Kidd déshabiller quelqu'un !  
 **Sabo** : … C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Oui.  
 **Sabo** : Donc remettons vraiment les choses au clair … ENCORE HEUREUX QUE TU N'AIES JAMAIS TOUCHE A LUFFY !  
 **Marco** : On ne couchera jamais ensemble Ace.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Et il va vraiment falloir te mettre en tête que je touche régulièrement à ton petit frère, Portgas-ya. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Torao est super sexy !  
 **Sabo** : Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, on veut pas le savoir !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Et on t'a jamais demandé de regarder !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Vous vous liguez tous contre moi…

 **Shanks le roux** : Mihawk ! Je t'avais dit qu'on faisait un couple merveilleux ! Il est grand temps qu'on fasse notre coming-out !  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Un jour, tu comprendras la différence entre rêve et réalité Shanks.

 **Jewerly Bonney** : Y a vraiment personne qui veut me donner des détails ?! Bande d'égoïstes !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Moi, je te baise. Tu veux des détails ?  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Nan, c'est bon, je préfère l'action !

 **Monkey D Garp** : Je veux préciser qu'il n'y a pas de bizutage sodomite dans la marine. Juste un camp d'entraînement avec moi !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Entre les deux, je préfère encore le bizutage sodomite.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi aussi !  
 **Sabo** : Pourquoi la sodomie est autant un sujet récurrent chez vous ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Parce que la sodomie EST récurrente ! Ahaha !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est quoi en vrai une sex-tape ?  
 **Sabo** : Merci, mon dieu, il n'a pas perdu toute trace d'innocence…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Une vidéo de toi et ton cher Torao en train de vous envoyer en l'air !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ah ouais… Bah nan, c'est privé ! Shishishi ! Mais on est ouvert à beaucoup de choses !

 **Emperio Ivankov** : Ce tuto est SO RAINBOW ! IHAAA ! Bonney-girl, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de mariages à préparer…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Avec grand plaisir !  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas te marier avec Kiddou-boy ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Non.  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Vraiment pas ?  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Vraiment pas.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Bonney-girl, ça ressemble quand même vachement à Bunny-girl… C'est vachement tendancieux.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : … Hey, Bonney, viens par là, j'ai une idée.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Hors de question que je porte un costume de lapine.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Dommage, j'avais des infos pour toi.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : … J'arrive.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Putain, mais vous avez fini de tous baiser comme ça ?! Vous ne pensez pas aux autres, sérieux…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu devrais essayer Portgas-ya~... Peut-être que ça te calmera.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Puis c'est quand même vachement cool !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je vous hais tous.

 **Buggy, le Héros** : Vous êtes une honte pour la piraterie, tous autant que vous êtes.  
 **Sabo** : Cool ! Je ne suis pas compté dedans !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : C'est qui, lui ?!  
 **Shanks le roux** : Arrête de te faire du mal Buggy...

 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de dépravés sans aucun sens moral.  
 **Shanks le roux** : Merci. On s'entraîne dur pour ça !  
 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Marines ! Si vous regardez cette vidéo, voyez ce que sont les pirates ! Personne ne veut de ça dans ce monde. Exterminez la vermine. Faites en de la charpie. N'ayez aucune pitié. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Baise un coup, mec, ça ira mieux.  
 **Sabo** : Et si t'as personne pour faire ton affaire, pète un coup. Ça ne te fera pas marcher de travers !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je me pose quand même des questions… Comment on en arrive à être comme ça ? DOCTEUR ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Oui ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Nan, pas toi.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Appelle-moi Docteur Heart Stealer.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu. Sois utile pour une fois, et dis-nous comment notre Akainu, rempli d'amour, de justice et de paix, a pu devenir comme ça ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Mais comme toi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu. Je pense que ça peut venir d'un traumatisme infantile.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : C'est de la merde. T'as rien de plus marrant, panda de mes couilles ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Un micro-pénis ?  
 **Sabo** : Il faut absolument faire tourner cette info.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je l'envoie dès maintenant au Shin-Sekai Magazine !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Je l'ai marqué sur mon blog.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Je l'ai dit à Killer. Il fera tourner.  
 **Shanks le roux** : J'ai envoyé une missive aux autres Yonko. Et à Mimi !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Je l'ai dit à Bartoloméo, il va passer le mot dans mon fanclub !  
 **Sabo** : La rumeur a fait le tour des révolutionnaires.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : J'ai affiché l'article du Shin Sekai Magazine dans le réfectoire du QG.  
 **Kizaru** : Félicitation, vous venez de créer un monstre.

 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Je n'ai pas un micro-pénis !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Prouve-le !  
 **Sabo** : Allez, à poil !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Montre-nous tout !  
 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Hors de question. Vous êtes dorénavant en tête de liste dans mes futures exécutions.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer ?  
 **Sakazuki Akainu** : Je vais tous vous buter.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : C'est ma phrase ça, j'y ai mis un copyright.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ouuuuh, Akainu dans l'illégalité…  
 **Sakazuki Akainu** : …  
 **Shanks le roux** : Courage. Ce n'est que le début !


	24. Marco le phénix

**Hello Everybody !**

 **Bienvenue sur Air Tutos. À votre droite, vous trouverez : Un tuto. À votre gauche : Un tuto.**  
 **Devant vous ... OH MON DIEU ! MARCO LE PHENIX ! LE PREMIER COMMANDANT DE BARBE BLANCHE !**  
 **Vous avez sauté de l'avion pour le rejoindre, et vous n'êtes pas arrivé à destination. Tant pis.**

 **...**

 **... Je vais aller dodo, c'est promis.  
Au passage, je m'excuse pour les fautes...**

 **Merci à TheFanne, Marco Ber, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Psycho Black Wolf, lolivamp, Guest, Lulila, olukkalp, favoria, elfish18, Quoventry et Momoi-san pour vos reviews !**

 **Merci à ceux qui mettent en fav et/ou follow les tutos ! Bande de fous !**

 **Sur ce, je laisse la place au piaf qui veut s'exprimer ! (Je prie pour que Marco ne vienne pas me tuer dans mon sommeil à cause de cette vanne...)**  
 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Réponses aux Guest : 

**Guest** : _Merci pour ta review !_ _Si j'ai réussi à convaincre un non-initié au yaoi, j'ai tout gagné ! Moi non plus, ça ne m'étonne ni de Bonney, ni de Kidd ! Les commentaires ont encore une fois fait l'unanimité ! Merci ! À la prochaine !_

 **Lulila** : _Merci pour ta review !_ _À quand un tuto sur Marco ? ... Réponse ... NOW !_

 **elfish18** : _Merci pour ta review !_ _Oh, une autre amatrice de KiddxBonney ?! L'évidence ! (Pourquoi Ace est maltraité ? Bah... Parce que c'est drôle xD) ! Oh ouiii ! Cet épisode de south park, je l'avais complètement zappé ! Mais oui, Akainu a forcément un problème d'ordre sexuel pour être autant un frustré de la vie ! Merci ! À la prochaine !_

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE MARCO LE PHENIX ¨¨**

 _\- Qui n'est pas le cousin éloigné d'Enjoyphoenix, je tiens à le préciser... -_

* * *

" **Bonjour-yoi, ici Marco, 1er commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Je suis ici pour vous faire un tuto. Ce n'est pas de bonne grâce, mais vous êtes bien trop nombreux à m'envoyer des lettres pour que je fasse une de ces vidéos virales. J'espère que ça s'arrêtera après ça...yoi."**

Effectivement, près de lui, nous pouvons voir une montagne de lettres exigeant un tuto de sa part. Ah lala, c'est pas toujours facile d'être célèbre, et encore moins d'être canon, comme dirait Barbe Noire...

" **Mon tuto se porte, non pas sur un sujet, mais bien sur une personne en particulier. Comment peut-on faire pour supporter Ace ?**

 **J'entends déjà ses groupies hurler à la mort sous cette insulte, mais croyez-moi… Il y a des jours où je préférerai rejoindre Davy Jones plutôt que d'écouter ses jérémiades, yoi.**

 **Et pour répondre à la question, et bien… Même moi, je me le demande. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas beaucoup l'animal, nous avons décidé, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et moi-même de passer quelques vidéos prises sur le navire, pour que vous compreniez un peu notre… douleur-yoi."**

Un grésillement se fait et de nouvelles images apparaissent à l'écran.

" _Dans la salle du réfectoire, nous pouvons voir l'équipage de Barbe Blanche prendre tranquillement le déjeuner. Un zoom est fait sur la table des capitaines des différentes divisions. Marco se lève, et Ace le regarde faire, confus._

 _ **\- Tu vas où ?**_

\- … _**Retourner travailler. Ce que tu devrais faire aussi, yoi.**_

 _ **\- Tu reviens, hein ? Tu pars pas pour toujours ?!**_

 _Marco se détourne pour continuer son chemin, sans répondre au jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas sans compter Ace, qui se lève en trombe et se jète sur le pauvre phénix, tel une jeune fille effarouchée._

 _ **\- Nan ! Marco ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! Pense à nos enfants ! Ils doivent connaître leur père ! Comment je pourrais leur expliquer leur tête d'ananas si tu n'es pas là pour leur servir de modèle !**_

 _ **\- Nous n'avons pas d'enfants, yoi.**_

 _Ace relâche le blond, prenant conscience que ce que dit Marco est vrai. Mais Ace n'est jamais à court d'idée…_

 **\- …** _**Ça peut s'arranger ?!**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Tu me repousses, Marco ?! Je ne te fais plus envie, c'est ça ?!**_

 **\- …**

 _Marco continue son chemin, ignorant toutes les plaintes de son frère d'armes. Désemparé, Ace prend un den-den mushi et compose un numéro à la hâte._

 _ **\- Sabo ? Marco m'a encore repoussé…**_

\- …

 _ **\- Mais il a tellement de beaux abdos !"**_

Une coupure se fait et un autre décor se dessine.

" _On est dans une cabine, celle du premier commandant à priori, et ce dernier est à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez. D'un coup, nous pouvons voir Ace entrer en trombe, complètement chamboulé._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ace ...?**_

\- … _**Je peux te chanter une chanson ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- ALLER MARCO ! JE VEUX TE CHANTER UNE CHANSON !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant ?**_

 _ **\- Nope !**_

 _Le phenix s'installe sur son siège, attendant qu'Ace finisse sa connerie de la journée._

 _Le jeune brun se racle la gorge, les mains_ _derrière_ _le dos et fixe un point dans la pièce. Il se concentre. D'un coup, il prend une grande inspiration et … Chante… Visiblement._

 _ **\- AND IIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIII… WIiiiiiILL AlwaAAaAAys LoooooooOOoVe YoOOuuuUUUUU …**_

 _Ace chante, avec une voix qui pourrait faire perdre de l'audition à un sourd. Il n'a chanté qu'une seule phrase, mais ça a suffi à Marco pour avoir des envies de suicide imminent._

 _ **\- T'as fini ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ! Ça t'a plu ?**_

 _ **\- Dégage, Ace.**_

 _ **\- Mais… Mais…**_

 _Sous le regard dur de Marco, Hiken décide de partir, tête baissée. Il sort de la chambre, sans fermer la porte, et tandis que Marco se passe une main sur le visage, épuisé, nous pouvons entendre en fond sonore…_

 _ **\- PERE ! MARCO IL VEUT PAS REPONDRE A MA DEMANDE D'ACCOUPLEMENT !"**_

Une petite dernière pour la route ?

 _"Sur cet extrait, nous voyons Ace, s'approcher du trône de Barbe Blanche, sur le Moby Dick, en sautillant gaiement. Un grand sourire, son air d'enfant sur la tronche, et une feuille dans les mains, il se stoppe face à son capitaine._

 _ **\- Père ?! J'ai écrit ma lettre au père noël, je peux vous la lire ?!**_

 _ **\- Noël, c'est dans 7 mois, mon garçon …**_

 _ **\- Je m'y prends à l'avance. Comme ça, il n'aura pas d'excuse. Je peux vous la lire ?**_

 _ **\- Gwahahaha ! Vas-y fils ! Fais nous rêver !**_

 _ **\- Hum… Alors… -** Dit-il en se raclant la gorge._

" _Cher Père-Noël,  
_ _Je sais que je n'ai pas été un petit garçon très sage cette année…"_

 _Un fou rire se fait entendre de la part de l'équipage, dès la première phrase. Ace se tourne vers eux, et son regard noir les fusillent sur place. Ils n'ont pas le droit de gâcher sa lecture !_

 _Le silence revient, et Ace reprend :_

 _ **\- Je disais donc... :**_

" _Cher Père-Noël,  
_ _Je sais que je n'ai pas été un petit garçon très sage cette année. Cependant, j'ose te soumettre ma lettre afin que tu réalises mes souhaits.  
_ _Pour Noël, je voudrais :_

 _\- Une nouvelle virginité anale.  
\- Marco.  
\- Un poney.  
\- Que Trafalgar Law lâche le cul de mon petit frère.  
\- Une réserve de nourriture personnelle._

 _Voilà, je ne te demande pas grand chose. Puis, pour tout avouer, j'aimerais te faire des recommandations pour des amis à moi. Tu vois, je suis généreux ! Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter :  
_

 _\- Une longue vie à Père.  
\- Une vraie maison pour Marco, pour qu'on puisse élever nos enfants, autre part que dans un nid.  
\- Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour Tatch, parce que j'ai beau lui dire que sa banane est ridicule, il ne me croit pas.  
\- Une dignité et un style vestimentaire décent à tous les pirates. Non, parce qu'entre le pantalon jaune, le sweat jaune, les manteaux à plumes, les couvre-chefs ridicules, les chemises aux couleurs improbables et autres tongs et sandales, il faut faire quelque chose. Nous sommes pirates, pas gitans ou gigolos. _

_Voilà. Pour le moment, je m'arrête là. Si j'ai d'autres idées, je n'hésiterai pas à t'en faire part, il me reste 7 mois pour me décider._

 _A bientôt Père-Noël, je t'aime fort."_

 _Ace plie sa lettre et relève la tête vers son père, sans effacer son sourire._

 _ **\- Alors, père, tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Comment ça, ma banane est ridicule ?! -** Explose Tatch, même si personne ne fait attention à lui._

 _ **\- Il m'épuise … -** Reprend Marco, alors que des nakamas lui tapent dans le dos, le félicitant de sa paternité cachée._

 _ **\- Il ose parler de style vestimentaire, mais est-ce qu'il s'est vu ?! -** Reprend Izou, chamboulé par les propos paradoxales de leur jeune commandant._

 _Barbe Blanche attend que le calme reprenne ses droits avant de répondre à son fils. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit juste rire, ou garder son sérieux pour ne pas vexer Ace._

 _ **\- C'est… Original, fils.**_

 _ **\- Cool ! Je m'en vais de ce pas l'envoyer !**_

 _ **\- Ace… A qui tu vas l'envoyer, yoi ? -** Demande Marco, sceptique._

 _ **\- AU PERE NOEL !**_

 _ **\- Ace…. ACE !**_

 _Trop tard, il est déjà parti."_

Le tuto reprend sur un Marco, au bord du désespoir.

" **Et je vous passe toutes les fois où Ace s'invente des problèmes. Comme la fois où il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dehors, parce qu'il pleuvait et que ça allait ruiner son brushing. Ou même toutes les fois où on le regarde parce qu'il a fait une connerie, et qu'il nous dit d'arrêter, parce que ça l'excite. Parfois, il a même le culot de nous dire qu'il est pudique.**

 **\- Mais on peut quand même dire que celui qui souffre le plus de ses conneries, c'est toi ! "**

Le phénix soupire, suite à la réplique de Tatch qui au fond… N'a pas tout à fait tort.

Marco prend une pause, hésitant à en rajouter une couche. Mais il le mérite bien…

" **Sur le Moby Dick, nous avons un mur de la honte, qui nous permet d'afficher les photos ou les preuves des conneries de nos frères… Pour que vous compreniez bien à quel point Ace est spécial, yoi, dites-vous qu'il a un mur de la honte qui lui est réservé. On y a même ajouté une photo encadrée de lui, pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il est une honte à lui tout seul, même sans rien faire. D'ailleurs, nous tenons à remercier Garp-san pour les photos de son enfance. Ace en couche culotte en train de repeindre un mur de purée orange fait très bien à côté d'Ace déguisé en infirmière. Vraiment.**

 **\- Marco… Marco…. Marcoooooooo...**

Le susnommé ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir ce qu'a encore inventé le rejeton de Roger.

Ace passe en arrière-plan, dans un sac de couchage, en train de faire la chenille, levant le cul en l'air pour ensuite s'affaler comme une merde. Puis recommencer. Pendant de longues secondes…. Trèèèès longues secondes.

"- **Marco… Pourquoi je peux pas devenir un papillon ?…"**

Marco prend une grande inspiration, toujours en gardant son visage impassible. Il est facile de deviner qu'il aborde cette expression depuis qu'Ace est monté sur le Moby Dick.. Il paraît même qu'avant, Marco était un homme souriant, plein de vie… Mais qu'Ace et ses conneries ont aspiré son âme.

" **Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, yoi ? Je crois, malheureusement, qu'il n'y aucun remède, ni aucune technique pour nous sauver. A part celle de son frère, de le canaliser à coup de somnifères, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que nous pouvons faire.**

 **A titre d'information, yoi, nous vendons toujours Ace, malgré les refus de Sabo et Luffy. Sauvez-nous.**

 **Portez-vous bien, et priez pour ne pas croiser notre route. Surtout celle d'Ace en fait. On pourrait malencontreusement le laisser sur un navire ennemi, un de ces jours."**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ce que je retiendrais de ce tuto ? "Marco, marco, marco, marco, marco, marco…". Toujours pas prêt à faire votre coming out les gars ?

 **Marco** : Je tiens à préciser, Ace, que tu ne m'auras pas pour Noël. Ni Jamais d'ailleurs.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Un jour ou l'autre, tu changeras d'avis ! Par contre, j'exige que Trafalgar lâche mon petit Lu !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ce n'est pas encore noël, Portgas-ya~...  
 **Marco** : Je crois que moi auss,i je vais exiger quelque chose au père-noël, yoi…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Quoi ?  
 **Marco** : Qu'il t'apporte des tee-shirt. Tu as l'air trop pauvre pour t'en acheter, et tu commences à un peu me faire pitié… Yoi.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Dis surtout que ça t'excite de moi voir tous les jours torse nu !  
 **Marco** : Non. Et surtout pas quand tu me mets tes aisselles sous le nez pour me faire une parodie d'une danse orientale.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Pff ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître mes marques d'affection à leurs justes valeurs !

 **Sabo** : Ace… A qui tu as envoyé cette lettre ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : A Smoker !  
 **Sabo** : … T'es au courant que ce n'est pas le père noël ? Et qu'il a déjà assez envie de te tuer comme ça ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Peut-être qu'il me fera un poney avec sa fumée de cigare...

 **Nami** : Tout mon soutien à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Les Mugiwara savent ce que c'est.  
 **Koala** : De même. Les révolutionnaires savent ce que c'est.  
 **Marco** : On ne remercie pas ceux qui les ont mis au monde. Protégez-vous, ça évite ce genre de choses.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ou devenez gays.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Tu vas venir sur tous les tutos pour parler de cul ?!  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Oui.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Chialez pas les mômes, moi, je les ai tous supporté. En même temps.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : T'es un menteur Jiji ! Tu nous as lâchement abandonné chez Dadan !  
 **Sabo** : D'accord avec Luffy. Même si moi, je me suis volontairement incrusté.  
 **Koala** : Soutien à Dadan.  
 **Nami** : #JesuisDadan.  
 **Dadan** : Votre soutien me va droit au coeur.

 **Portgas D Ace** : … Bon, on se fait chier là ! Y a pas quelqu'un pour nous montrer un de ses talents cachés ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je peux te faire un tour de magie, si tu veux, Portgas-ya…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je le sens pas, mais ouais, vas-y.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : D'accord. Choisi un chiffre entre 1 et 10, dans ta tête. Et ne me dis rien.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : …  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Rassure-moi, tu sais compter jusqu'à 10 ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : BIEN SUR ENFOIRE ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne rien dire !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : … Bien. Maintenant, multiplie le par 2.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ok…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Soustrait 5.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je veux pas dire, mais ça commence à être chiant.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Maintenant ferme les yeux.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Si je ferme les yeux, je peux plus te répondre, ducon.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Est-ce que tu as fermé les yeux, Portgas-ya ?  
 **Portgas D Ace :** Oui et donc, quoi ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Bah non.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Bah c'est normal.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : … Je vais tellement te buter...  
 **Sabo** : Sans vouloir t'offenser Ace… J'avoue que c'était vachement drôle !  
 **Shanks** : Mwahahah ! Elle est bonne gamin ! Je l'ai fait à Mihawk… Mais il n'a pas ri…

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Torao ?! Tu veux pas faire un tour de magie rien que pour moi ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : … D'accord. Va voir dans ta chambre si j'y suis.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ok D'ac !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Alors ?!  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah, il y est…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Et il en train d'enlever ses…  
 **Sabo** : Ses quoi ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : SES QUOI LUFFY ?!  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : PARTAGEZ UN PEU, SALES EGOISTES !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Mugiwara-ya est indisponible pour le moment, ses doigts sont occupés à autre chose. Veuillez laisser un message.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A MON FRERE ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Je dirais plutôt "Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire ?".  
 **Sabo** : Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir…  
 **Corazon dixit Rossinante Don Quichotte** : Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Loulou, qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?  
 **Jerwerly Bonney** : Je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir !  
 **Shanks le roux** : J'aime le saké, j'aime le saké, j'aime le saké, j'aime le saké, j'aime le saké, j'aime le saké, j'aime le saké…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter, j'vais vous buter…  
 **Nico Robin** : Si ça en intéresse encore certains, je pourrais seulement vous dire que senchou-kun et Trafalgar-san s'amusent bien…  
 **Nami** : Robin ! Arrête d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour les mater !  
 **Nico Robin** : Je n'ai même pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Les parois sont fines…  
 **Ussop** : Un peu trop fines d'ailleurs…  
 **Sanji** : Ou alors, ce sont eux qui sont bruyants ?  
 **Bepo** : Summimasen… Vous confirmez que notre capitaine est bien sur votre bateau ?  
 **Nico Robin** : Sur notre navire, pas vraiment. Sur notre senchou-san serait plus correcte.  
 **Nami** : Franky, insonorise les pièces. Fais leur un bunker. Je ne sais pas, mais fais quelque chose !  
 **Franky** : Quand ils auront fini, parce que je ne vais pas les déranger dans leur SUPER moment d'intimité !  
 **Nico Robin** : Je trouve cela étonnant que les deux frères de senchou-san ne disent plus rien… Ace-san, Sabo-san ? Tout va bien ?  
 **Sabo** : NON ! TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : JE VEUX MOURIR !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Avec plaisir.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'était un super tour de magie !


	25. HS - L'ENIGME DE LAW

_**Hey ! Salut tout le moooonde !**_

 _ **Ça faisait longtemps ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je reviens pour pas poster un tuto ! C'est génial, non ?!**_

 _ **Plus sérieusement, voici un HS un petit peu spécial, puisque c'est le résultat de certaines demandes spéciales faites par les gagnants du jeu du chapitre 20 ! Cette phrase en très compliqué dis donc... Bref, je me suis facilité la vie, parce que je suis une grosse feignasse et que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour certaines demandes... Donc j'ai fait au mieux pour répondre à tout le monde ! Encore une fois, pour les demandes plus spéciales que spéciales, ça sera à un autre moment !**_

 _C'est du n'importe quoi. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est peut-être même pas drôle, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mon humour douteux est de retour... Si vous êtes pas content, taper moi sur la gueule ! Je préfère prévenir que ça parle pas mal de ZIZI BÂTON, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

 _ **Merci à Marco Ber, Lerugamine, Anaploufette, brinou, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Psycho Black Wolf, TheFanne, Minaraii, olukkalp, One-Piece-PM, Anomalie Strange, Kurama Gold, SW, Lulila, Guest, KinderSa, titemissheureuse, favoria, Momoi-san, Love-OP et Quoventry pour vos reviews ! Le tuto de Marco a explosé les records !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris et/ou follow les tutos !**_

 _ **Ah ! Et venez discuter les copains ! Ou laissez des reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas tous les sujets/idées que je trouve juste en vous racontant de la merde quand je vous réponds... Je plains les futurs personnages qui vont faire des tutos...**_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit HS va vous plaire et que le prochain tuto mettra beaucoup moins de temps à arriver... Foutent vraiment rien de leur vie ces auteurs !  
Sorry for les fautes._

 _Ah ! ET BON ANNIVERSAIRE LES TUTOS ! UN AN ÇA SE FÊTE !_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux review Hors Ligne :**

 **Anomalie Strange** : _Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ton soutien, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (et tous les autres) ils vont bien en avoir besoin ! Ouais, j'ai dévoilé un petit secret de Louou, il voulait être magicien quand il était petit, pour pouvoir découper les gens en deux ou plusieurs morceaux... Comme quoi, il est allé jusqu'au bout de ses rêves ! Et pour Bonney, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle vendait des sex-tap au black, dans des contrés sombres de Shabaondy... Affaire à suivre ! Faisons une cagnotte pour offrir des boules quies au Mugis ! Merci encore et à la prochaine !_

 **Kurama Gold** : _Merci pour ta review ! Et pour les compliments ! Et pour le soutien ! Joyeux Hanouka ! A la prochaine !_

 **SW** : _Merci pour ta review ! Mais je te préviens que c'est une petite, toute petite riquiqui apparition... J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! A la prochaine !_

 **Lulila** : _A ce point ? Arrête ça va m'exciter toutes ces déclarations ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce tuto t'ai fait autant plaisir ! A la prochaine !_

 **Guest** : _Merci pour ta review ! Contente que les tutos te plaisent ! Mea Culpa pour les conneries ! A la prochaine !_

* * *

 **¨¨ HS - L'ENIGME DE LAW ¨¨**

* * *

Law rêvait. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il était dans un environnement connu, bien calé dans sa chaise de bureau, dans sa chambre au sein de son sous-marin. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose comme un bruit qui se répétait inlassablement et qui commençait à vraiment lui taper sur le système. Il décide de se lever, laissant toutes ses affaires en plan.

Il se déplace dans les différents couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à l'échelle qui le mènera sur le pont. Le bruit ne cesse de s'intensifier et il comprend rapidement que cela vient de l'extérieur. Une fois à l'air libre, il décide de quitter le sous-marin pour marcher sur les quais du port. C'est là qu'il comprend d'où vient le problème. Et qu'il commence à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Un grand soleil illumine cette journée, la chaleur en est presque étouffante. Law enlève son bonnet nordique, qui commence à lui tenir un peu trop chaud. Une insolation expliquerait peut-être la vision surréaliste qu'il a en face de lui.

Shachi arrive, sur le dos d'une jument à la robe isabelle, au ralenti et avec un air affolé sur le visage. La scène donnait au capitaine une petite impression de déjà vu… Ah oui, Cavendish et ses manières de… Divas.  
Law ne sait même pas quoi penser. Le jeune roux descend de sa selle et caresse le cheval, sans se préoccuper plus de la situation.

 **\- Shachi… C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Ça quoi ?**

 **\- …. Ça**. - _Dit-il en pointant du doigt le cheval qui grignote le bois du ponton du quai._

Shachi fronce les sourcils, passant son regard de Law à l'équidé.

 **\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma femme ! Ce n'est pas une chose ! C'est moche de traiter les femmes comme des objets…**

Malgré son air impassible, Law perd doucement son calme. Shachi reprend ensuite, comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Capitaine, capitaine !**

 **\- ...Oui… ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je cherche mon capitaine !**

 **\- … Je suis ton capitaine.**

 **\- Nan, mon capitaine, il a un bonnet. Toi, non ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir de manière aussi grotesque !**

Law regarde dans sa main, où son bonnet pend mollement et décide d'un geste lent, de remettre ce bonnet, quitte à crever de chaud.

 **\- Ah ! Capitaine ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Il faut que je te parle !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de prendre avec lui des personnages aussi cons ? Il n'a pas assez de Corazon et Luffy and Co, il faut en plus que son équipage soit complètement cinglé ?!

Shachi donne un coup sur la croupe de la jument, qui repart… Quelque part et fait un signe de main à Law pour qu'ils s'installent sur des caisses. Ce dernier ne pose pas plus de questions et s'assit, attendant la suite. Shachi prend un air grave, les deux mains jointes devant ses lèvres.

 **\- Capitaine… Il n'y a plus d'eau dans le pédiluve.**

Ne pas chercher à comprendre.

 **\- Huhum… Et donc ?**

 **\- Et donc ?! MAIS ENFIN, BEPO VA MOURIR !**

 **\- … Shachi-ya, Bepo est un ours polaire… Il n'a pas besoin d'eau pour survivre.**

Le membre des Heart regarde son capitaine comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

 **\- Capitaine, Bepo, c'est un poney.**

 **\- … Non… Bepo est un ours.**

 **\- Un poney !**

 **\- … Bien… Bepo est un poney… Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'eau dans un pédiluve pour vivre ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, moi, c'est ton rêve ! C'est pas moi qui décide !**

C'est à ce moment là que Law sût qu'il avait beaucoup trop fréquenté les mugiwara. Mais soit…

Le capitaine des Heart essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance… Mais c'est sans compter sur un autre membre de son équipage, qui arrive un grand sourire sur les lèvres !

 **\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Le numéro est bientôt prêt !**

 **\- … Le numéro ?**

 **\- Oui ! Le chapiteau est monté ! Y a juste Ban qui est resté coincé en haut d'un cordage, mais on s'en fou, ça attire du public ! Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi !**

 **\- Un numéro de quoi Penguin-ya ?**

 **\- Bah… De cirque ! Y a juste un problème avec Bepo, il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit s'il y a pas d'eau dans le pédiluve…**

 **\- ….**

 **\- Tout va bien Capitaine ?**

Law ne comprend plus rien. Il se lève et fait quelque pas pour se laisser tomber dans la mer, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Tiens, il ne coule pas… Il décide de nager pour remonter à la surface et remonter sur le ponton. Sauf que… Rien n'est plus comme avant. Le décor a complètement changé et il se retrouve devant une maison, entourée d'une forêt. Un lac se dessine à perdre de vue. Law remarque rapidement qu'il est entièrement sec et qu'il a perdu son couvre-chef en court de route. Il se rapproche de la maison, avec l'étrange impression que ce domaine lui appartient. Il passe la porte sans réellement se poser de question.

 **\- Loulou, c'est toi ?**

Cette voix… Il l'a connait. Il en est sûr, il connaît cette voix grave, sans parvenir à identifier l'individu qui se trouve vraisemblablement dans la cuisine.

Avec une certaine crainte, il avance vers la pièce, sans se douter que la scène risque de le traumatiser à jamais.

Quelle était la probabilité que son cerveau imagine… Kidd. Nu. Sous un tablier rose. En train de faire à manger.

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

Là, c'est pas possible. Son cerveau a complètement perdu les pédales ! Il est en train de faire un AVC dans son sommeil, il a été shooté, quelque chose, mais son esprit n'a jamais pu inventer ça tout seul ?! Si ?...

Kidd s'avance vers lui, pour lui servir une assiette que Law commence à manger sans appétit… Et sans faire attention à ce qu'il ingurgite.

Kidd ne se formalise pas plus que ça des non-réponses de Law et continue ce qu'il fait… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

 **\- Hey, Eustass-ya… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Des crêpes.**

 **\- Des crêpes ?**

 **\- Ouais, je sais que tu adores ça, et je voulais te faire plaisir pour nos 4 ans de mariage…**

Horreur. Choque. Volonté immédiate de se suicider.  
Nan, c'est quoi encore ce délire ?!

 **\- C'est bon ?**

 **\- … Euh… ouais…**

 **\- Tant mieux… Ils ont pas été facile à attraper !**

Kidd continue tranquillement de mélanger sa préparation en remuant des hanches sur la musique qui passe sur le petit poste de radio. Law est au bout de sa vie. Ses yeux dans le vague il attend juste de se réveiller…

 **\- Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! _"Du rhum des femmes et d'la bière, nom de dieu…."_**

 **\- Eustass-ya… Qui n'a pas été facile à attraper ?**

 **\- Bah, nos gosses !**

 **\- ...Pardon ?**

 **\- Ouais, ils étaient casse couilles à brailler, alors j'me suis dit qu'on pouvait les bouffer.**

Law ouvre grand les yeux et recrache tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter. Des gosses ?! Il vient de bouffer DES ENFANTS ?! SES ENFANTS ?!

Il se relève précipitamment, mais c'est sans compter Kidd qui se place derrière lui et se plaque à son dos, les deux mains sous son pull.

 _ **\- "J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière…"**_

En prononçant ses mots d'une manière séductrice et en titillant les points sensibles de Trafalgar.  
Law se détache et décide de quitter cette maison sans demander son reste. IL SE BARRE !

Il court comme si la mort était à ses trousses et sur son chemin, il croise un homme, les cheveux violets, un casque cassé sur la gueule, en train de courir en sens inverse.

 **\- THIS IS …. SPANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM….**

Law s'arrête, curieux. Il ne comprend définitivement rien à rien. L'homme qui vient de hurler se jette soudainement dans un tonneau qui roule et qui va dégommer un amas de piafs avant d'exploser.

Heureusement pour lui, un petit homme apparaît soudainement à ses côtés pour l'aider à éclaircir la situation grâce à son géni.

 **\- Mais c'est qui lui ?**

 **\- Ça ? C'est Spandam ! T'inquiètes, à mon avis tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt, shishishis…**

 **\- Mugiwara-ya ?**

 **\- Yep ! C'est moi !**

 **\- Lu'... Je ne comprends rien… Aide moi à sortir de là…**

 **\- Bah… J'aimerais bien, mais… J'peux pas, j'ai piscine.**

Luffy remet son masque de plongée sur ses yeux et part, sans plus de cérémonie. Après quelques pas, il se retourne et regarde Law avec des yeux accusateurs.

 **\- T'as pensé à remettre de l'eau dans le pédiluve ?!**

 **\- MAIS PUTAIN ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC CE PÉDILUVE ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ?!**

 **\- A toi de le découvrir… Shishishi…**

 **\- Donne moi un indice !**

 **\- Réfléchis à ce que tu faisais avant de dormir Law…**

Luffy se détourne et continue son chemin. Au bout de quelque pas, le petit homme s'arrête et se retourne une dernière fois.

 **\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE SUCE AVANT DE PARTIR ?!**

 **\- Nan, c'est bon...**

Luffy lui fait un grand signe de main, en souriant comme il a l'habitude de la faire. Il fait un dernier dab avant de s'en aller en riant, courant après un papillon.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas piscine…. Rhaaa ! Mais j'men fous de ça ! Mec, réveille toi, ça ne va plus du tout ! Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi !**

Law se prend la tête dans les mains, à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Le pédiluve… C'est comme une énigme… Luffy lui a dit que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il faisait avant de dormir…

Il… Ah oui… Il s'est envoyé en l'air avec Luffy.

MAIS IL N'Y A AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC UN PUTAIN DE PEDILUVE !

 **\- Réveille toi, réveille toi….**

A force fermer les yeux, à en voir des étoiles, Law sent qu'il est sur le point de sombrer. La dernière vision que Law a avant de se réveiller, c'est toutes les personnes qu'il a vu en rêve qu'il lui souhaite un…

 **\- Bonne chance.**

 **\- Allez, réveille toi capitaine ! Sumimasen…**

Pourquoi c'est toujours Bepo qui le réveille dans ses rêves ? D'ailleurs, c'était bien un ours, pas un poney, il le savait !

Et ce fût le trou noir.

* * *

Après son réveil, Law a été d'une humeur exécrable durant toute la journée. Au bout d'un moment, l'équipage des Heart a prit la décision d'appeler Luffy, histoire que leur capitaine se… Détende.  
Mais malheureusement, ça n'a rien changé et Luffy décida de l'affronter de face. Law capitula très vite pour lui raconter son rêve, qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. C'était une énigme. Une énigme totalement décousue, sans aucun sens premier et ça l'exaspérait. Pour un homme tel que lui, capable de tout comprendre, de prendre du recul sur toutes les situations, de trouver des plans infaillible… Il se retrouvait bloqué. Et ça, c'était insupportable.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferrais pas une vidéo pour expliquer tout ça ?! Peut-être que quelqu'un aura une réponse à te donner !** _\- Lui proposa Luffy, après que Law ai encore une fois refusé ses avances._

 **\- Ça serait ridicule…**

 **\- Pas autant que toi qui te prends la tête pour une histoire de pédiluve, tout seul, comme un con.**

Depuis quand le gamin avait autant de répartie ?

Et c'est comme ça que Law se retrouva en plein milieu de la nuit devant son den-den ordi, à peser le pour et le contre de publier sa vidéo.

Il l'envoya.

Plus de retour en arrière possible.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait peut-être le regretter un jour.

Mais là, maintenant, il avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Jewerly Bonney** : Bon, les gars, j'ai presque pitié de lui. Donc, on va lui filer un coup de main ! Et tu nous inviteras au resto Trafalgar ! Et tu pourras nous envoyer une sex-tape au passage !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Va pour le resto, garde ta potentielle sex-tape. Merci.  
 **Sabo** : De même.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Va falloir régler quelques trucs panda de mes couilles, parce que là, t'as vraiment disjoncté !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : T'inquiètes pas Torao, on va trouver !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : On va y aller étape par étape…

 **Shanks le roux** : Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous allez trouver…  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Attendons le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **Don Quichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Loulou, tu as des problèmes ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Cora sera toujours là pour Loulou !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je t'en supplie, n'en rajoute pas.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Donc, t'as un problème de pédiluve ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins, Portgas-ya ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais merci… Donc un pédiluve qu'il faut remplir… Tes chiottes sont cassées ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non…  
 **Sabo** : Ta douche ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non plus…  
 **Shachi** : Le dynamiseur d'eau du sous marin ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** S'il est cassé, c'est à toi de me le dire…  
 **Penguin** : J'ai vérifié, tout va bien de ce côté là.

 **Shachi** : Pourquoi j'arrive à dos de cheval ?  
 **Penguin** : Pourquoi j'ai monté un numéro de cirque ?  
 **Shachi** : Et pourquoi Bepo est un poney… ?  
 **Penguin** : Pourquoi tu ne reconnais pas le capitaine sans son bonnet ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Pourquoi je suis à poil sous un tablier rose ? T'as intérêt à me trouver une bonne explication à ça, la tafiole…  
 **Sabo** : Pourquoi 4 ans de couple, pourquoi des crêpes et pourquoi ? Juste POURQUOI ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'crois que c'est en train de nous rendre dingue aussi...

 **Jewerly Bonney** : Petite question… Quand tu suces, t'avales ? Et Luffy ?  
 **Trafalgar Law :** Je te demande pardon ?  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ouais, dit comme ça… En gros, je me dis que si tu as rêvé que Kidd te faisais bouffer tes gosses, c'est peut-être que vous avalez. Et tu te sens coupable, parce que ton inconscient à vu ça comme un génocide. Un massacre de tes potentiels gosses qui pourraient exister..  
 **Sabo** : C'est dégueulasse… Mais ça tient la route. Mais je t'en supplie Trafalgar, garde ça pour toi.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Luffy est gourmand…  
 **Bartolomeo** : LUFFY SENPAI NE MANGE PAS D'ENFANTS !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ta gueule sinon, on te laisse dans ta merde !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Même si je vous paye le resto ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : ...C'est vache de nous prendre par les sentiments !

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Pourquoi y'a un mec qui fonce dans des piafs et qui explose ?  
 **Sabo** : Non, ça, c'est sûrement à cause d'une surexposition aux tutos. Et peut-être à cause de Corazon.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Très probablement.

 **Sabo** : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de dormir ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Pour ne pas te choquer, je dirais juste que j'étais avec ton frère…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : BAISE !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Hum… Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul….  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Baise.  
 **Don Quichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Loulou, il fait pas ça !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Oh si, Loulou, il fait ça...

 **Jewerly Bonney** : PUTAIN ! Tout a une connotation sexuelle ! TOUT ! Trafalgar, t'as des problèmes d'érections ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Des complexes de ce côté là ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Il a pas à en avoir…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Une grosse libido qui veut pas se calmer ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Un peu, quand même…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Explique toi Bonney-ya…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Bah, entre le cheval et le poney qui sont des bestioles avec des gros zgeg, le pédiluve qui est à l'entrée de la piscine, donc qui peut représenter les préliminaires, le chapiteau qui est MONTÉ, comme… voilà... Les crêpes que tu RETOURNES, le truc des gosses que j'ai expliqué au dessus aussi… Puis, ton nakama ne te reconnait pas sans ton bonnet parce que toi même tu ne te reconnais pas pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air. Puis le fait que ce soit le petit bout d'homme qui t'apporte des réponses… Et qui propose de te sucer au passage… Tout concorde avec un problème d'ordre sexuel !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis dans son rêve.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Parce que t'es super sexy ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ton explication… Même si elle tient la route… C'est pas plutôt parce que t'es une obsédée ?  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Tout le monde pense au cul, mon cher ! Et réfléchis quand même à ça, peut-être que tu comprendras des choses !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Law… Je crois que j'ai compris le truc du pédiluve.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Bordel, dis !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : … En privé.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est bon, j'ai le fin mot de l'histoire.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ah ? Dis nous tout !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je vous communiquerai la date pour le restaurant. Merci pour votre aide.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ah non ! On veut des réponses !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah… En fait, c'est un truc complètement con. J'ai compris grâce au chapiteau qui est levé mais que Bepo veut pas y aller parce qu'il y a pas d'eau dans le pédiluve… Bonney a un peu raison en disant qu'il y a une connotation sexuelle.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Et donc ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Faut qu'on rachète du lubrifiant.  
 **Sabo** : … C'est tout ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est tout.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Nan, attends… C'est tout ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est tout.

 **Shanks le roux** : Qui est déçu ? *lève la main*  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Autant déçu que dégoûté. Ils ont quand même vidé le tube de lubrifiant en moins d'une semaine…  
 **Sabo** : Moi. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.  
 **Bartolomeo** : Luffy-senpai…  
 **Donquichotte Doflamingo** : Si vous cherchez Corazon, il est en PLS, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... Ah, non, j'oubliais, tout le monde s'en fout de Corazon. C'est moi le plus important. Sinon, GG Law !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Moi. Ils veulent pas m'envoyer une sex-tape. Mais je me suis peut être trouvé une vocation de sexologue… Pour couple gay.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Attendez… Je viens de relire quelques messages… Luffy, depuis quand tu appelles Trafalgar par son prénom ?  
 **Sabo** : Même, depuis quand c'est toi qui trouve les réponses aux énigmes ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Surtout quand c'est une énigme à connotation sexuelle…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : T'es grillé, Mugiwara-ya…


	26. IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRYYYYYYYY ?

Aaaaaaah… Les vacances. Ce moment magique dans l'année qui permet à toutes les personnes qui ont la chance d'y goûter, de profiter de la vie. Et autant dire que l'auteur des tutos apprécie beaucoup cette sensation de plénitude. De liberté.

Installée sur son transat, au bord de la mer, en compagnie de personnalités plus délurées les unes que les autres, elle se sent bien. Y a pas à dire, c'est le pied.

Surtout de voir les gars à moitié à poil à longueur de journée, ça y a pas à dire, c'est très plaisant pour les yeux.

Plus rien ne lui occupe l'esprit. Elle se laisse juste bercer par le son des vagues et par l'agréable voix qui lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille…

 **\- Hey, grognasse ! T'aurais pas oublié un truc par hasard ?!**

Ah, Eustass Captain Kidd… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

 **\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

 **\- T'es sûre de toi ?! Vas-y, je te donne un indice : Ça fait 3 mois qu'on est au chômage, ma vieille.**

L'auteur soulève ses lunettes, regardant Eustass par-dessus ses verres. Il essaye de lui dire quelque chose… Mais impossible pour l'auteur de voir ce qu'il insinuait… En quoi c'était son problème s'il était au chômage ? Il l'a pris pour _Pôle Emploi_ ? Il a cru qu'il y avait marqué _"Forum des métiers"_ sur sa gueule ?!

Il pouvait retourner buter des gens ou faire d'autres trucs de thug, ce n'était pas son problème. Et c'est pour cela qu'avec la grâce d'un phoque, elle retourne s'échouer sur son transat, sans faire plus attention au rouquin qui commence à taper du pied sur le sable.

D'autres personnes commencent à venir, sentant l'atmosphère tendue entre les deux individus.

 **\- Elle n'a toujours pas compris, Eustass-ya ?**

 **\- Nan, elle en a rien à foutre.**

 **\- Je vais essayer quelque chose…**

Trafalgar Law, qui est, rappelons le, le sex-symbol de toute une génération, s'approche de l'auteur, en s'accroupissant à côté du transat.

 **\- Tu es sûre de ne rien avoir oublié, Lawiki-ya ?**

 **\- Mais Loulou… C'est les vacances… C'est le principe de tout oublier !**

 **\- … Portgas-ya, propose lui un jeu.**

 **\- Oh oui ! Un jeu !**

L'auteur se relève, regardant Ace avec toute l'attention du monde.

 **\- Ok… Alors, euh…. Euh…. Euuuuuuh… Tiens ! Je sais ! une énigme !**

 **\- Ok ! J'écoute !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ?**

Un grand silence se fait dans l'assemblée.

 **\- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait avec cette blague pourrie…**

 **\- Ok, ok… J'en ai une autre ! Qu'est-ce qui est marron et qui attend ?**

 **\- … LA CONSTIPATION !**

L'auteur rigole toute seule de sa vanne, pendant que les autres se face-palm pour rendre hommage à la stupidité de cette nana.

 **\- Oh ! En parlant, de ça ! J'ai un super plan pour vous !**

 **\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec des laxatifs ?! -** _Demande Law, méfiant._

 **\- … Oui ?**

 **\- Et on avait dit quoi ?**

 **\- Que je devais arrêter de parler de caca… Ce n'est pas civilisé.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Qu'utiliser des laxatifs sur des gens qui n'en n'ont pas besoin, ce n'est pas drôle, je ne dois pas le faire.**

Lawiki est triste. Loulou est vraiment trop méchant avec elle… Si vous ne savez pas quoi laisser en review, parler lui de votre dernier passage à la selle, ça lui fera plaisir.

Rendons Lawiki heureuse, pour un monde meilleur.

 **\- Retournons au sujet principal… On divague complètement là…**

 **\- Vague.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Deux.**

 **\- Lawiki…**

 **\- Law !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ok, j'arrête.**

Ils sont vraiment mal barré…

 **\- Bref… Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait depuis 3 mois et qui commence à moisir dans ton ordi ?** \- _Intervient Sabo, histoire que l'énigme ai du sens._

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !** _-Intervient Shanks-_ **C'est les totos ! J'ai bon ?! C'est ça ?! LES TOTOS ?!**

 **\- Toujours pas Shanks…**

L'auteur enlève ses lunettes, regarde tour à tour les personnes qui se sont agglutinées autour d'elle… Et détalle comme une folle vers sa chambre, où son ordinateur l'attend patiemment, depuis 3 mois…

 **\- Je crois que ça y'est, elle a compris….**

 **\- Il en aura fallu du temps !**

 **\- Je vais enfin avoir ma dose de LawLu ?! Une sex-tape ?! C'est ça ?!** \- _Sourit Bonney, qui n'attend que ça depuis le début des tutos._

 **\- Non… Enfin, j'espère pas…** \- _Lui répond Law, qui commence secrètement à flipper de ce que pourrait faire l'auteur de ses soirées intimes avec Luffy._

 **\- Pourquoi on lui a rappelé déjà ?!** \- _Se plaint Kidd._

 **\- Je croyais que c'était fini, moi ! Bon débarras ! On avait pas besoin de plus !** \- _Se manifeste Nami, qui n'a toujours pas trouvé qui serait le prochain Mugiwara à faire un tuto..._

 **\- Je vais encore pouvoir parler de mon Loulou d'amour… -** _S'exclame Corazon, qui n'est pas mort à cause de l'annonce de la vie sexuelle de Loulou, ce qui en soit, est une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, je crois._

 **\- Hey ! LES GARS ?! Devinez ce que je viens de voir !**

Luffy arrive, mort de rire et à grandes enjambées…

 **\- Je vous jure que c'est vrai, là-bas, y'a un mec qui s'accouple avec un arbre ! Mais vraiment ! Et sinon, moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?**

Tout le monde se barre, ne voulant pas répondre à Luffy. C'est trop compliqué de se lancer dans des explications avec lui… Seul le valeureux Loulou reste.

 **\- Lawiki-ya a enfin compris qu'elle devait peut-être se bouger les fesses pour écrire ses tutos…**

 **\- Shishishi ! Enfin !**

 **\- Et donc… Tu as vu un mec qui baisait un arbre ?**

 **\- Mais oui ! Il était motivé le gars ! Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un arbre magique, qui réalisait les rêves et tout, mais je crois que même pour le One Piece, je baiserais pas un arbre…**

 **\- … Je suis content de le savoir Luffy-ya…**

 **\- FERMEZ LA AVEC VOS HISTOIRES D'ARBRES QUI PRATIQUENT LE COÏT! JE SUIS OCCUPÉE !**

Bref. Les tutos sont de retour.

Enfin, je crois.

 **TAPER 1** DANS LES COMMENTAIRES SI C'EST UNE BONNE NOUVELLE

 **TAPER 2** POUR EXPRIMER VOTRE INDIFFÉRENCE TOTALE

 **TAPER 3** POUR LA SEX TAPE

 **TAPER 4** SI VOUS VOULEZ L'HISTOIRE DU MEC QUI FAIT L'AMOUR AUX ARBRES

Et surtout, la bise cordiale !

Vous êtes beaux et je vous aime ! :D

(Réponses aux reviews/Guests dans le prochain chapitre !  
En vrai, je suis quand même un peu désolée de l'attente. Un peu.)


	27. Marimo

**Hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau tuto qui s'est fait attendre (Hum...La faute à qui ?), mais il est bel et bien là !**

 **Merci à Favoria, Psycho Black Wolf, Lerugamine, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Lulila, Traffy-D-Lamy, Bleue Cyan, TheFanne, octobrie, Momoi-san, LolaLola23111963, Eustass AkU, La Neko Panda, Haku, Guest, Guest, Nihal88, brinou, MissAnonymous3003, Chacha folla, COOKIESPOWAA, Kurama Gold, Lorelin, Love-OP, Lijovanchan, Ic'ilver, Neljormnir, Agy2416, shingekino, Guest, La Poupée Vaudou, EyreneEijil et TOTOS pour vos reviews ! Ouch... J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, et que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un... Je l'autorise à se manifester et à me torturer avec des pinces à linges.**

 **Contente de vous voir toujours aussi nombreux et merci pour vos votes !**

 **Mais en tout cas, vous êtes de grands malades.**  
 **J'vous aime.**

 **Pour ce chapitre , je tiens à vous prévenir... L'humour est digne d'un enfant de 5 ans sous kétamine. Vous êtes prévenus !**  
 **Et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne fantasmiez pas sur le personnage... Parce que sinon, je vais briser tous vos rêves.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **¨¨LES TUTOS DU MARIMO - RORONOA ZORO ¨¨**

* * *

C'était un bel après midi. Tout le monde avait dégagé du Sunny pour découvrir la nouvelle île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté. Certains étaient parti ravitailler le bateau, tandis que d'autres étaient sûrement parti créer des emmerdes là où à l'origine, il n'y en avait pas.

Mais là n'est pas l'important. L'importance, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas de cris, ni de rires, ni de meumeumant. Rien. Nothing. Il n'y a pas à dire, pour Zoro, c'était le pied to-tal. Parce que oui, Zoro était de corvée de surveillance. L'île était trop grande pour que, statistiquement, il ne rajoute pas une couche à leurs futures emmerdes. Autant limiter les dégâts, comme dirait Nami… Aaah, si elle savait la grossière erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

Zoro aurait pu rester là, contre le mat du Sunny, à faire sa traditionnelle bronzette/sieste. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Non, à la place, il est allé chercher la caméra que la charmante navigatrice avait confisqué à Luffy. Parce que Zoro, il aime bien les tutos.

En fait, pour être plus exact, Zoro est naïf et influençable. Je sais, vous allez me dire _"Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? ZORO ? INFLUENÇABLE ?"._ Et je vous répondrai : _"OUI ZORO INFLUENÇABLE ! C'EST MES TUTOS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !"_

Hum. Donc, Zoro est naïf et influençable. Il se fait facilement enrôlé dans tout ce qui est au goût du jour. Zoro, il aime bien tout ce qui est tendance. La mode, tout ça, c'est un petit peu son dada caché. Quand on est aussi mystérieux et viril que lui, autant vous dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on cri à tous les coins de rue.

Bref, tout ça pour quoi ? Et bien, tout ça pour retrouver sur le den-den net… Un nouveau… Tuto. À la vie à la mort, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'est ce qu'on avait dit, non ? _Ave Maria._

Prenez des pop-corn. Lancez la vidéo. Et si jamais vous vous étouffez avec vos pop-corn, et que vous avez besoin d'un médecin, je vous déconseille d'appeler Law. Il est de plus en plus bizarre en ce moment…

Breeeeef ! Tête de Gazon, c'est à toi ! _LANCEMENT DE LA VIDÉO !_

* * *

A la caméra, une tête verte apparaît. Comme à son habitude, Zoro garde sa tête de mec mal luné qui aurait vu ses parents se faire manger par des chèvres. Les bras croisés, l'œil vif, on sent à quel point il est motivé à réaliser son tuto.

 **"Bonjour. Ici Roronoa Zoro. Le second des Mugiwara, futur meilleur épéiste du monde entier. On me connaît sous le nom du Chasseur de pirates, ou du Samouraï… Certains me donnent d'autres surnoms, plus ou moins glorieux, mais au pire… On s'en fout. Mes occupations dans la vie ? Dormir, manger, m'entraîner. Me battre aussi, beaucoup. D'ailleurs, à tous ceux qui regardent ce tuto en ayant l'idée de venir me combattre un jour… Entrainez-vous, bordel ! Je me fais chier ! Vous m'amusez même pas !"**

Nous ne dirons rien sur le fait que Zoro était à deux doigts de retranscrire son CV (peut-être qu'il cherche un nouvel équipage, qui sait ?...), mais cette introduction commence à être un peu longue. Il va enfin se lancer dans le vif du sujet et… Ah, non, on me dit à l'oreillette que ce n'est pas encore terminé !

 **"Aussi, je tiens à faire passer un message plus personnel à Oeil de Faucon. Mihawk, si tu passes par là, sache que je finirai par te trouer le cul. C'est une promesse.**

 **Et aussi, pour Tashigi… Arrête, tu te fais du mal ! Ca me ferait presque de la peine de te voir te débattre pour rien."**

Alors… Passons sur le fait qu'il veuille faire les fesses à Mihawk, nous savons déjà que Jewerly Bonney va le noter dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus lâcher le sabreur avec ça… Il a qu'à bien choisir ses mots, aussi ! Et puis, il faut dire qu'il a quand même beaucoup d'espoir, parce que de un, je ne suis pas sûre que Mimi se laissera faire, et de deux… Shanks risque de ne pas être content.

Mais passons. Si nous analysons ce passage, nous pouvons noter qu'il parle également de Tashigi, et le fait qu'il parle d'une femme est assez surprenant pour le relever !

Est-ce que ça serait la débâcle dans le cœur du sabreur ? Qui de Mihawk ou Tashigi remportera la bataille ? Y aurait-il d'autres personnes dans la course ? Qui sera le Bachelor ? Et… Ah merde, je commence à faire un hors sujet…. La suite au prochain épisode ! Enfin, peut-être.

Reprenons.

 **"Maintenant que les messages sont passés, je vais pouvoir commencer réellement mon tuto. Rien d'original pour aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup avant moi, je vais faire un tuto sur quelque chose que je connais et qui pourrait peut-être vous être utile un jour."**

Il soupire, comme s'il était déjà lasse de ce qu'il faisait. Allons-nous devoir lui rappeler que PERSONNE ne l'a obligé à faire ça ?

 **"On me demande souvent le secret de ma technique à trois sabres. Rien de bien méchant, me direz-vous, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, les gens ont tendance à être obsédé par ma capacité à parler avec un sabre dans la bouche. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de compliqué, mais j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous délivrer mon secret."**

Zoro attrape quelque chose hors champ, et se repositionne comme il faut pour continuer son tuto.

 **"En fait, c'est très simple, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du ventriloquisme. Ouais, ouais, comme les gars qui font ça avec des marionnettes débiles. En gros, tout vient des cordes vocales. Les lèvres ne bougent pas, le son ne vient pas du ventre, mais bien de la gorge et les muscles faciales restent immobiles. C'est ni plus ni moins que de l'illusion. C'est hyper simple.** "

… Ouiiii, bien sûr Zoro. Donne de l'espoir à ceux qui auront la volonté d'essayer et qui auront juste l'air con.

 **"Je vais vous montrer un exercice pas compliqué, avec un crayon. Vous le coincez entre vos dents, comme ça, et vous essayer d'articuler le plus possible, jusqu'à que ce que vous dites soit le plus distinct possible. La deuxième étape, c'est de fermer complètement la bouche. Ensuite, vous êtes ventriloque. Voilà."**

Paye tes explications, mon gars. Comme je disais tout à l'heure, ceux qui essaieront vont être frustrés de ne pas y arriver. Et qui dit frustration, dit colère, qui dit colère dit guerre et qui dit guerre, dit combat et… Zoro, ça ne serait quand même pas ça ton but ? Créer une guerre pour casser des gueules ?

Nan. Pas assez intelligent pour ça le Marimo. C'est juste que c'est un prof de merde. La suite de ce tuto approuve cette blague.

 **"Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable !"**

Zoro, fier et droit, commence à parler la bouche fermée. Puis petit à petit, il prend des objets de plus en plus encombrant comme un sabre, une banane, le mât du Sunny… Il se les colle dans la bouche et parle, pour dire n'importe quoi, c'est pour cela que l'auteur des tutos à préférer censurer l'abus de conneries de Zoro. Surtout que juste l'image de notre sabreur préféré en train de bouffer le mât devrait vous suffire pour comprendre l'étendu des dégâts !

Des bruits de pas bien lourds se font entendre, et Zoro tourne la tête vers l'intrus qui vient gâcher sa vidéo.

Franky arrive, les mains pleines de courses, tandis que Zoro recrache la paire de chaussettes propres de Sanji, qu'il compte bien remettre dans son tiroir sans rien lui dire.

 **"- Hey ! Zoro-bro ! Je t'ai ramené tes courses ! Saké, Rhum, lotion pour les sabres eeeeeeeeeeet les SUPEEEER couches Pz22. C'était bien ça, Zoro-bro ?!**

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça. Merci Franky."**

Gné ? Couches ?

Un silence se fait où Franky comprend que les courses de son compagnon sont en plein champ caméra. Il commence à comprendre la boulette, mais Zoro ne s'en démord pas.

… Aurait-il oublié que la caméra tourne encore ?...

 **"Je sais que beaucoup me diront de refaire cette vidéo, en enlevant ce passage, qui peut vous paraître gênant. "**

Apparemment non…

 **"- C'est gênant, un peu, Zoro-bro, c'est vrai…**

 **\- Toi, ta gueule.**

 **\- Hey ! Je dis ça pour toi !"**

Le Roronoa regarde son compagnon d'équipage avec un regard noir, pour lui faire comprendre de foutre le camp de SA vidéo et qu'il disait bien ce qu'il voulait dans SA vidéo. Parce que c'est SA vidéo. À lui. C'est lui la star.

 **"- Je n'en ai pas honte. C'est un fait, je dois vivre avec. Et on m'a toujours dit que la première phase d'acceptation de nos faiblesses, c'est de les affirmer pour pouvoir les surpasser.**

 **\- Ouais, mais là, on ne parle pas d'un bras en moins, on parle d'accident dans le pantalon, quand même Zoro-bro…**

 **\- Oî ! Dé-gage. Un sabreur n'a pas de faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà…. Ah oui. Je n'en ai pas honte. Il est vrai que j'ai quelques problèmes de transit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vivre. C'est un petit peu handicapant au quotidien, mais ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus dans ma vie."**

Zoro souffle un coup, met bien en évidence son paquet de couches pour adultes et regarde la caméra avec un regard déterminé. Le même genre de regard qu'il adresse à un ennemi lorsqu'il se retrouve en difficulté. Il n'abandonnera pas. C'est quand même beau de voir autant de détermination dans un regard ! On dirait Law devant un cadavre ou Luffy devant le corps de Law ou _*insérez un personnage et sa passion parce que l'auteur à la flemme d'écrire d'autres exemples parce que vous avez très bien compris où je veux en venir !*._ Bref, un regard qui montre qu'ils sont prêts à en découdre pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Ça y'est, la vérité va tomber.

 **"- Je suis incontinent. Aucun médecin n'a pu m'en dire la raison. Vous pouvez y aller avec les blagues, j'ai l'habitude, et ça ne m'atteint pas. Je suis comme un grain de sable qui vole au-dessus de votre désert de débilité. Comme une colombe qui échappe aux tirs à la carabine du dimanche après midi de tonton Gérard. Comme un… Un….**

 **\- Comme une lettre qui passe à la poste, mais qui n'arrive jamais à destination, parce que le facteur ne sait pas lire une saleté d'adresse ?**

 **\- Non. Rien à voir Franky. T'es totalement hors sujet. T'as des problèmes avec les postiers ?**

 **\- On n'engage pas des illettrés pour distribuer du courrier ! C'est pas SUUUUUPER intelligent, et nous, on reçoit jamais notre courrier, et après, ça crée des emmerdes et de la frustration. Saloperie de postiers !**

 **\- … Va falloir que tu te calmes Franky, ça va plus du tout.**

 **\- Ouais… T'as raison Zoro-bro… Je vais aller chier un coup, ça ira mieux."**

Les deux amis se fixent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Franky détourne les yeux, prêt à se foutre de la gueule de Zoro, encore une fois. Nan, c'est bon, il en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Surtout que ça risque de jaser dans les commentaires… Mais bon, c'est quand même rigolo pour lui de parler de caca-culotte...

 **"Bref, la vidéo s'arrête ici pour cette fois. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter."**

Zoro se rapproche de la caméra et s'apprête à l'éteindre, quand une dernière idée lui vient….

 **"Ah si, dernier petit message. Ca serait sympa d'arrêter de parler de vos vies sexuelles dans les commentaires. On ne veut pas savoir. Je dirai même qu'on s'en fout.**

 **Salut."**

La caméra s'éteint. Y a t-il vraiment quelque chose de plus à ajouter ?

* * *

 **LES COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Nami** : ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "N'en parles pas" ?! Comment veux-tu qu'on te prenne au sérieux maintenant stupide marimo ?! Je savais que je devais te compter dans les débiles de cet équipage de malheur…  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Sorcière…

 **Tashigi** : Il a parlé de moi…  
 **Perona** : Hum. Petite joueuse. J'ai passé deux ans avec lui…. DEUX ANS.  
 **Tashigi** : Moi j'ai combattu contre lui !  
 **Perona** : Moi je l'ai vu nu.  
 **Tashigi** : ...Oui, mais moi, je sais utiliser un sabre.  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Bordel, mais lâchez-moi, vous deux !  
 **Nico Robin** : Je suis celle qui a le plus de chance, nous vivons sur le même bateau.  
 **Shanks le roux** : TU N'AURAS PAS MIHAWK ! JE NE LE LAISSERAI JAMAIS PARTIR !  
 **Mihawk** : Et après, on me demande pourquoi je reste seul dans mon manoir à Lugubria ? Question de survie.  
 **Shanks le roux** : Je vais venir te voir Mimi !  
 **Mihawk :** Non.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Eh Zoro ! Est-ce que tu peux faire la même chose avec… Absolument tout ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : ...Est-ce que nous pensons à la même chose ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Toi, je te parle pas !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : J'imagine que oui. En même temps, j'avoue que cela pourrait être très amusant.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je ne parlais pas d'une teub !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Moi non plus.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Mais maintenant que tu le dis… Luffy est très doué pour parler la bouche pleine... Quel malpoli...  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je préfère t'ignorer. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! …. Mais j'ai même pas eu ma réponse.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : S'il répond "oui" à ta question, les trois nanas au-dessus vont perdre tout espoir d'un jour posséder Zoro-ya…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Tant mieux, ça fera plus de couples gays. Surtout que le fait qu'il veuille trouer le cul de Mihawk ne m'a absolument pas échappé !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tiens, salut Bonney-ya.  
 **Jewelry Bonney** : Salut Law ! Ca baigne ?  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Vous avez pris les commentaires pour un espace de discussion ?  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : En fait, vous le faites exprès de parler de cul ? Alors que j'avais bien précisé que je ne voulais pas de ça dans les commentaires…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Yes, dude.

 **Kinemon** : Alors, là, je dis NON Zoro-dono ! Tout le monde sait que les Pz22 ne sont pas les meilleurs du tout ! Les MP14 taille adulte sont mille fois mieux !

 **Sanji** : Sinon, Zoro, quand est-ce que t'es venu le goût de la merde ?  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Quand je t'ai rencontré.  
 **Sanji** : Je sais que je te fais chier, mais à ce point-là…  
 **Roronoa Zoro :** Ce sont tes plats merdiques qui me bousillent la santé...  
 **Sanji** : Enfoiré de Marimo ! Moi au moins je ne porte pas de couches.  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Et ton penchant pour les serviettes hygiéniques, on en parle ? C'est confortable dans le slip au moins ?  
 **Sanji** : T'avais promis….  
 **Nico Robin** : Navigatrice-san ? Je sais qui vole nos protections…  
 **Sanji** : C'est pas ce que tu crois Robin-chwan !  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Lol  
 **Sanji** : La ferme abruti d'algue incontinente !  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : J'vais te foutre un tampon dans le cul, tu vas voir, ça va te changer !  
 **Sanji** : Va mettre un suppo et me fait pas chier !

 **Trafalgar Law :** Si vous voulez des conseils pour fourrer des trucs dans un rectum, demandez à Luffy, il devient expert en la matière…  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ouuuuuuuh…. J'adore ce genre de détails !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Toi, je vais te taper…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Même pas peur.  
 **Sabo :** J'ai l'impression d'être dans une garderie, sérieux ! Vous avez quel âge ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Pouet Pouet  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je te prout Sabo !  
 **Sabo** : On peut parler entre adultes civilisés et responsables, ou c'est trop vous en demander ?  
 **Marco** : Tu en demandes trop à Ace…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : D'accord. CORA-SAN ! Ace il m'embête ! Il n'est pas gentil avec moi !  
 **Corazon dixit Donquichotte Rossinante** : Ace ! Sois gentil avec Loulou !  
 **Shanks le roux** : Hey, les gosses, vous avez pris de la drogue ?

 **Donquichotte Doflamingo** : Si vous voulez vous mettre des tampax dans le cul, imbibez les d'alcool fort avant ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour que ça monte jusqu'au cerveau en peu de temps. Technique de méchant testée et approuvée.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Dis, Zoro, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu portes une robe ? Pour pas qu'on voit ta couche ?  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : C'est pas une robe, du con !

 **Hyakujū no Kaidō** : Tu m'intéresses gamin. Où est-ce que tu te fournis ?

 **Nami** : Un capitaine à la vie sexuelle débridée, un sabreur incontinent, un cuisinier un peu trop proche des femmes (rends nous nos serviettes hygiéniques Sanji !), un mécanicien en slip, un musicien mort, un médecin un peu trop mignon, un sniper menteur, peureux, qui se prend pour dieu… C'est quoi la suite ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Tiens, au passage, j'ai le droit de parler du mec qui fait l'amour aux arbres ?

 ***La vidéo a été supprimé ***

* * *

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…...…(Putain, c'est beau ce que je suis en train de faire)…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

.…(Ca se mérite d'avoir sa réponse !)….

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…..…..…

….…..…..…..…..…

….…..…..…..…

…..…..…..…

…..…..…

…..…

….….

….

..

.

Voilà, c'est fini.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES GUESTS**

 _ **CHAPITRE 25 - HS LAW**_

 **Lulila** : Merci pour ta review ! 4 mois pour répondre, ça va, je suis dans les temps ! Héhé, le petit "Loulou" qui était trompeur ! Mais avoue quand même que cette image de Kidd est vachement plus sympa que si il y avait juste eu Corazon ! MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! A la prochaine :D

 **Bleue Cyan** : Yep, effectivement, Loulou a pété une durite ! Faut qu'il arrête le sucre avant de dormir, voilà ce que ça donne ! #TeamBonney, on veut tous/toutes la sex-tape. Un jour, ils craqueront... Ouais, j'avoue qu'avec moi Ace et Sabo prennent super cher ! Enfin, pas qu'eux. Cora-san s'en est remis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ! C'est clair Doffy, on s'en fout pas de Corazon ! Par contre, on s'en fout de toi ! NAH ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **SW :** Hey ! Ouais, Law a des problèmes... Mais bon, j'crois qu'ils ont tous un soucis ! Si j'ai tué toute la galaxie, on est pas dans la mouise ! Merci à toi de toujours suivre les tutos et de laisser une trace ! A la prochaine !

 **octobrie** : Bienvenue ! Installe toi avec nous, on est bien ! Merci pour ces compliments et merci d'avoir laissé une trace ! C'est vrai que je passe pas mal de temps à écrire les tutos, mais vu que ce ne sont que des conneries, ça m'inquiète de passer autant de temps à écrire de la merde... Ca ne m'aide pas à devenir saine d'esprit ! Merci à toi pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **Guest** : Et bien bienvenue à toi également ! Merci ! Vu que tu es sous le charme, tu veux te marier avec les tutos ? Ou avec moi ? ... Ah mince, il faut que j'arrête de demander les gens en mariage comme ça... Bref ! Merci ! Et à la prochaine !

 **Haku** : Et bien encore bienvenue ! Dis donc, il y a plein de gens gentils qui se manifestent ! Contente moi ! Ace est toujours à vendre, mais il faut réussir à convaincre Sabo ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient tant à le garder son frère... Mais si tu lui dis qu'il va avoir un copain avec qui jouer, peut-être qu'il va accepter ! Merci pour ton soutien et à la prochaine !

 _ **CHAPITRE 26 - LE RETOUR**_

 **Lulila** : Le 2 aussi ?! MAIS JE SUIS TRISTE MAINTENANT ! Bouh bouh bouh bouh... Pour le reste... 1/Je suis en accord avec ce vote. 3/ On va finir par les avoir ces sex-tape, bordel ! 4/... Pourquoi cette passion soudaine pour les arbres ? Merci pour tes votes ! Je prends note et je boude pour le 2. A la prochaine ! :D

 **shingekino** : ... Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus succinct ? Pourquoi cette volonté de connaître l'histoire de l'enculeur d'arbre ? ... Ouais nan, en fait je comprends tout à fait ce vote ! Merci pour ton vote et à la prochaine !

 **Guest** : Je note que tu as voté deux fois pour la sex-tape et je me réserve le droit de réaliser tes rêves. Je n'en dit pas plus, mais un jour... UN JOUR... Promis, j'écrirais la sex-tape de Law et Luffy... Vraiment. Promis. Merci pour ton vote et à la prochaine !

 **Haku** : ... Encore une fois... Vous me mettez dans la merde ! Moi j'avais dit ça comme ça et je me retrouve à réfléchir à l'histoire de l'homme qui faisait l'amour aux arbres ! Je demande des témoignages à des gens et on me traite de cinglé à cause de vous ! ... Mais j'aime bien. Va pour le 4 ! Merci pour ton vote et à la prochaine !

 **TOTOS** : Hééééééé ! #Totos #TeamShanks ! Un vote en plus pour la sex-tape !... Tu ne seras pas déçu c'est promis ! Merci pour ton vote et à la prochaine !

 _ **CHAPITRES AUTRES**_

 **Guest** : Merci ! Merci ! Il faut que je te dise un secret... Personne ne peut lutter contre Mimi. Personne. Même pas Shanks. Contente que les tutos te plaisent autant ! A la prochaine ! :D

 **Nihal88** : Yosh ! Bienvenue ! C'est vrai, il est déconseillé de manger, de boire, d'avoir la vessie pleine, de regarder Koh Lanta, de faire une roulade, de sauter par dessus une chaise et/ou d'écouter du Patrick Sebastien en lisant les tutos... Va falloir que je pense à mettre un warning en début de chapitre... C'est la première fois que je vois autant de gens heureux que je ne sois pas saine d'esprit ! :D Alors par contre... Law m'appartient. C'est un accord tacite que j'ai passé avec lui, et je suis en désaccord avec ton opposition concernant sa relation avec Lulu parce queeeeeee... Je l'ai décidé. Voilà. Et tu peux chanter autant que tu veux concernant le chapitre de Bon Clay, mais il n'est pas dit que tu en ressorte avec toutes tes capacités cognitives. Je tiens à le préciser ! Bref ! Merci pour tes reviews et à la prochaine ! :D


	28. L'homme qui faisait l'amour aux arbres

_**1.2, 1.2...Test. Test.**_

 _ **Ok, je crois qu'on est bon.**_

 _ **BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que vous avez de passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et... (** -On est en Février, meuf- **) ... QUOI ?!**_

 _ **Et bah, Bonne Saint Valentin à tous et à toutes ! (-** C'était hier... **-) Et bah... On s'en fout ! Le tuto est en retard, comme d'habitude ! Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais oui, ce tuto à pour but de fêter l'amour, et la communion entre deux êtres alors... On est bon. On est dans la bonne période !**_

 _ **Merci à Love-OP, Chacha folla, COOKIESPOWAA, Lijovanchan, Agy2416, Lerugamine, Lulila, SW, Liliheaity, Haku-112, Eustass AkU, La Poupee Vaudou , Psycho Black Wolf, Illheart et Little Cora pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'absence... Je vais juste arrêter de dire que je reviens vite, que je suis dispo, tout ça, tout ça... On a tous compris que je me mentais à moi-même !**_

 _ **Sincèrement, pour ce tuto, j'espère que vous êtes préparés au pire. Sans déconner.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous et surtout, d'être toujours aussi nombreux à laisser vos avis ! (-** Là, t'as dépassé la limite de l'acceptable avec ce tuto, tu vas les faire fuir **\- ) Mais non. (-** Ils vont se barrer **-) Mais non.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Réponses Guests

 **Lerugamine** : Merci pour ta review ! Bon retour... Bon, je vais clairement arrêter d'annoncer mes retours, parce que j'abuse totalement x) Mais merci ! Contente que ce tuto t'ai plu ! À la prochaine !

 **Lulila** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pourquoi Ivankov devrait s'incruster dans le tuto de Bon Clay ? Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire x) Désolée pour l'attente et je te dis à la prochaine ! Câlin sur toi !

 **SW** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est clairement mon but, de décrédibiliser tous les persos de OP... Enfin, presque tous XD Merci d'être toujours présent ! À la prochaine !

 **Octobrie** : Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour ce compliment ! Mais il n'y a clairement pas que les sabreurs qui ont des problèmes... Et pour Sanji, je lui conseille de consulter un spécialiste, mais pas Law ! Il est vraiment trop bizarre en ce moment... À la prochaine !

* * *

 **-VOUS AVEZ UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE-**

* * *

Un message anonyme a été envoyé sur les boîtes den-mail de toutes les personnes influentes sur la den-densphère. Un message qui comporte un lien qui risque de bouleverser la phase du monde.

Qui en est l'expéditeur ? Je crois bien que personne ne veut réellement le savoir…

Que comporte le lien ? Vers où mène-t-il ? Sur une autre plateforme que celle habituelle, bien moins avouable et innocente.

Vous l'aurez compris, on parle bien d'un site de cul. _Classé X_.

Et bordel… Personne n'avait envie de voir ça ! Le monde n'était pas prêt…

Surtout que de base, cette vidéo n'aurait jamais dû être publiée… Ni sur ce site, ni ailleurs.

Après avoir cliqué sur " _JE SUIS BIEN MAJEUR ET JE T'EMMERDE T'ES PAS MA MÈRE_ ", la vérité fut révélée.

* * *

 **-Ouverture de la page en cours...-**

* * *

 _Avertissement relatif au contenu._

 _Ce tuto est soumis à une limite d'âge. Âme sensible à s'abstenir._

 _Vous certifiez donc sur l'honneur avoir pris connaissance du caractère louche de ce tuto et d'avoir un pète au casque selon les lois en vigueur dans votre état ou votre pays._

 _Vous avez pris connaissance des conditions de lecture, et il en va de votre responsabilité si vous ne voyez plus un personnage ou un élément de votre environnement de la même façon qu'avant._

 _Pour continuer la navigation, cliquez sur **ENTRER**._

 _Bisous._

* * *

 **-ENTRER-**

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons sur une petite île de Grand Line, charmante, fleurie, qui respire la joie de vivre et les vacances au soleil….

Nan, je déconne. Cette île, elle pue la mort. Lugubre, macabre, sinistre… Autant dire que ce n'est pas le lieu du fun pour ton pèlerinage. On peut même dire que l'île est carrément sous côté touristiquement parlant. En même temps, avec un nom comme Lugubria, il ne faut pas trop s'étonner du nombre de visiteurs qui s'approche du néant. Comme la future crédibilité de son seul et unique habitant, qui, il faut le dire, n'est pas un hôte exemplaire. Je ne lui mettrai pas 5 étoiles sur AirBnB. Mais genre, vraiment pas.

Non, Mihawk, on ne laisse pas un sabreur incontinent se perdre 3 jours de suite dans sa baraque, un verre de vin à la main, en riant intérieurement de sa stupidité. Ça ne se fait pas, ce n'est pas très convivial. Et on ne laisse pas non plus la possibilité à Perona de refaire toute la décoration intérieure. Surtout si c'est pour lui dire ensuite que c'est très laid. Ça brise des rêves, ça, Mihawk...

Bref, la prochaine victime des tutos, vous l'avez tous reconnu…

Celui-ci se balade tranquillement dans sa forêt du suicide, comme les gens l'ont amicalement nommée, prêt à faire la connerie de sa vie.

Et si vous posez la question à Mimi pour savoir, au grand damne, pourquoi il a fait ça, il vous répondra sans aucune hésitation… Tout ça, c'est la faute de Shanks.

De toute façon, c'est toujours la faute de Shanks.

* * *

 **¨¨L'HOMME QUI FAISAIT L'AMOUR AUX ARBRES¨¨**

* * *

 **"Bonsoir,**  
 **Je suis Dracule Mihawk. Shishibukai de renom et actuellement le meilleur sabreur du monde. Et je compte le rester jusqu'à ce que ce titre me laisse totalement indifférent. C'est sûrement déjà un peu le cas, mais vous n'êtes pas digne de cette dénomination, pour ceux qui convoitent à me prendre mon trône. Quelque chose vous manque, je ne saurais dire quoi. Mais si vous avez des objections à cela, allez en discuter avec les mandrills avant de vous plaindre à moi. Si vous en ressortez vivants."**

De la joie et de la bonne humeur, pour commencer cette humble vidéo. La joie de vivre légendaire du sabreur n'est plus à discuter, sa tronche parle d'elle-même. Mais de là à offusquer toute une génération sur leurs compétences plus ou moins relatives n'est pas conseillé pour perdurer leur durée de vie. Ils vont vouloir t'attaquer Mimi, tu le sais. Et tu pourras dire sayonara à ta tranquillité.

Mais revenons plutôt à cette vidéo intrigante...

 **"Aujourd'hui, j'ai été obligé de prendre la parole et j'ai décidé de parler d'une chose importante chez les kendokas que beaucoup ont l'air d'oublier, vu leurs capacités cognitives frôlant celle de Shanks le roux. Et ceci n'est pas un compliment."**

L'amour vache dans toute sa splendeur… Bonney ne lâchera rien, tu le sais Mihawk. Elle est tenace et si elle a dit que vous faisiez un beau couple… Vous êtes mal barré pour vous en sortir indemne, toi et tes fesses.

 **"Etre sabreur, ce n'est pas juste donner des grands coups de sabre dans le vide, en espérant que cela touche votre ennemi, comme on l'air de le penser certains. Vous êtes censé pouvoir tuer avec ce qui a l'air d'une éraflure aux yeux du monde. Et ce, avec n'importe quelle arme, même la moindre aiguille peut devenir votre plus grand soutien lors d'un combat à mort. "**

Mihawk, c'est un peu ton prof de maths qui te répète sans cesse que tu vas rater ta vie si tu n'apprends pas à faire une équation du deuxième degré. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un menteur, maiiiiis… C'est un sacré bâtard, quand même.

 **"Et par-dessus tout, ce qui compte le plus, c'est que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un avec votre environnement. Vous n'êtes plus un homme, vous faites parti des éléments qui peuvent déchirer la communion entre les êtres vivants. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une arme parmi des armes.**

 **Mais comme n'importe quel objet dangereux, vous pouvez également contrôler vos faits et gestes. Contrôler ce qui fait de vous une arme. Ne faire qu'un avec l'élément dangereux."**

Peut-on considérer que Zoro est un objet dangereux ? La réponse est oui. Il ressemble un peu à une bombe à retardement avec son petit… Handicap.  
Pourquoi ce petit aparté, me direz-vous ? Juste pour vous rappeler que Zoro fait caca culotte. C'est tout. On passe à la suite.

 **"Ici, ce que nous allons considérer comme élément dangereux, c'est la nature elle-même. Il est important de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec votre environnement. Aimer la nature et la nature vous le rendra.**  
 **Voyez plutôt."**

Mihawk s'installe près d'un arbre, puis commence à méditer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passe absolument rien, à part un oiseau qui évite le beau ténébreux, comme pour prouver qu'en ne faisant qu'un mentalement avec la nature, rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Mihawk finit par ouvrir les yeux, se lève et refait face à la caméra.

 **"Il y a une autre étape, bien plus compliquée spirituellement parlant. C'est d'intégrer à la communion un aspect physique entre la nature et vous. C'est ce qu'on appelle le _Shinrin Yoku_. Je n'invente rien. De nombreux spécialistes ont pu prouver les bienfaits de cette pratique.**  
 **Il suffit de trouver un arbre grand, fort et beau. Comme celui-ci. Qui a de la prestance et le charisme nécessaire à l'échange d'énergie. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je vais tout simplement vous montrer."**

Mihawk, sans se dépêtre de sa poker-face et de son sérieux, s'approche au plus près de l'arbre et s'arrête lorsque son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de l'écorce. Il pose ses deux mains dessus, pose son front contre le tronc, puis finit par entourer ses bras autour de l'être. Littéralement, on peut dire qu'il fait un câlin à l'arbre. Et c'est beau, putain.

Beau, mais tellement triste de se dire que notre Oeil de Faucon international accorde plus d'importance à un arbre à l'aspect douteux qu'à la chaleur humaine. Mais bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature !

Après quelques minutes de câlins un peu gênants pour les spectateurs, Mihawk se détache de son ami l'arbre, s'incline devant lui et tourne la tête vers la caméra.

 **"Vous voyez, ça, c'est un geste que beaucoup n'auront pas l'audace de faire, et pourtant… C'est primordial pour être connecté au monde. Pensez à remercier l'arbre que vous avez choisi. Et qui vous a choisi. Parce que oui, la situation fonctionne dans les deux sens, et en aucun cas, vous ne pouvez forcer un arbre à faire quoi que ce soit. Le consentement c'est important."**

Une sage parole, de la part de l'homme qui faisait des câlins aux arbres.

Mais bon, ça serait mieux si le consentement se passait entre humains… Parce que, bon, je ne suis pas sûre à 100% que l'arbre va te parler ou te foutre un coup de tatane s'il ne pas d'accord de se faire cajoler.

Mais bon… Le pire n'est pas encore arrivé.

 **"Il y a une étape ultime. Si je me décide à en parler et à vous le montrer aujourd'hui, en sachant que vous n'êtes pas prêts à cela, si déjà vous n'êtes pas capables de réaliser l'étape précédente avec sérieux.**  
 **Cette dernière phase est et restera la plus complexe à faire et à comprendre. C'est l'harmonie parfaite entre vous et ce qui vous entoure. Mais trêve de bavardage, rien ne sert de digresser en parole, rien ne vaut la démonstration."**

Mihawk décide donc quitter des yeux la caméra pour se tourner vers un autre arbre, bien moins impressionnant que celui qui a eu le droit au câlin de Mimi. Celui-ci a, comme qui dirait, une forme… Tendancieuse. Le tronc, bien droit à la base, est penché un peu vers l'avant dans sa continuité, comme si le vent l'avait fait céder sous ses caprices.

Le sabreur commence par le regarder de haut en bas, sans effectuer un geste de plus, comme s'il attendait un consentement silencieux. Une fois satisfait de cela, il s'approche au plus près, et pose ses deux mains sur l'écorce, effectuant des caresses sensuelles sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Mihawk finit par se pencher vers l'arbre et poser son torse contre son tronc. Un geste équivoque des hanches ne laisse rien présager de bon pour la suite. Passant un bras entre lui et l'arbre, le brun caresse de ses longs doigts fins un endroit caché de son compagnon. Mihawk, lassé de faire durer le moment, commence à passer la main sur la bosse de son pantalon, puis tire sa braguette pour laisser sortir sa verge gonflée de désir, et après un dernier regard vers l'arbre, une dernière caresse, il pénètre dans cette petite cavité.

 _Nan, mais ne partez pas, c'est pas terminé les copains, ce n'est que le début de l'amusement !_

Un léger déhanchement fait vaciller le corps de Mihawk, laissant le plaisir aux spectateurs d'avoir une vue parfaite sur son anatomie et l'acte de cohésion inter-espèce qui a lieu.

Changeant légèrement de rythme, Mihawk se laisse aller doucement à son plaisir, sans un bruit. Seul des soupirs viennent déranger le silence. La forêt elle-même préfère laisser aux amants de l'intimité.

Et ça dura encore…

Et encore…

Et encore…

Pour le plus grands plaisir de tous….

Encore…

Et encore…

Jusqu'à ce que Mihawk se crispe, et même sans le voir, tout le monde a compris que la torture visuelle était enfin terminée.

Sans un mot de plus, pensant certainement que la caméra s'était éteinte, Mimi remonte son pantalon, caressant une dernière fois son compagnon de coït adoré. Sans se préoccuper de la semence suspecte qui s'écoule de l'arbre, il s'étire et commence à partir, sans penser au reste.

Le mot de la fin, pour conclure cette vidéo traumatisante, sera murmuré par le meilleur sabreur du monde pour ceux qui tendront l'oreille…

 **"Bon… Un petit verre de vin et au dodo."**

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA** **VIDÉO**

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Vous le connaissez, lui ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est un Shishibukai, Mugiwara-ya. C'est l'homme que doit battre ton second pour devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ah, mais oui ! C'est oeil de Tampon !  
 **Roronoa Zoro** : Oeil de Faucon, Luffy… Ou Dracule Mihawk, si tu préfères.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Nan, je préfère pas. Mais c'est un copain de Shanks non ?!  
 **Portgas D Ace** : J'crois bien, oui…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ah. Donc ceci explique cela…

 **Portgas D Ace** : "Ne faire qu'un avec l'objet dangereux"... Genre, se foutre un sabre dans la cul ? C'est ça ton délire ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Essaye, Portgas-ya, on risque de rire…  
 **Sabo** : Ace, ne te fous rien dans l'anus, s'il te plait. Et surtout pas un sabre. Et encore moins du côté de la lame !

 **Shanks le Roux** : Je t'aime Mihawk, vient avec moi batifoler dans la nature !  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Non.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Tel des nymphes de bois, se roulant dans les hautes herbes…  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Toujours pas.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Vêtus seulement de nos plus simples appareils…  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Encore moins.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Sous le chant des rossignols et cachés par la cime des arbres...  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Ta gueule.

 **Crocodile** : Bonjour, je suis un méchant en pleine reconversion professionnelle. Après avoir tenter de régner sur le monde, j'ai décidé de suivre la formation nécessaire à la vente de Mary-Jane et autres dame blanche. Qui veut de la Teuteu ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Hein ?! WTF ?!  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Les temps sont durs…  
 **Crocodile** : J'ai aussi de la drogue Krokodil.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est quoi, ça ?  
 **Crocodile** : Un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à toi. Tu n'en reviendras pas...  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : …  
 **Crocodile** : Mais genre, littéralement.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Law?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : La nécrose, c'est pas aussi sympa que ça en a l'air.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Il l'a encore appelé "Law" ! REGARDE SABO, IL L'A ENCORE APPELÉ LAW !  
 **Sabo** : Luffy…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Effectivement, Law, c'est mon prénom. Enchanté, Ace et Sabo.  
 **Marco** : Est ce qu'on va avoir le droit à cette discussion à chaque tuto ?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Oui ! JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Un jour, Ace… Un jour.  
 **Crocodile** : Et donc, pour la marchandise ?

 **Jewlery Bonney** : J'étais pas prête, là…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : …  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Si ça peut t'aider, Bonney-ya, je crois que c'est un arbre mâle.  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : …  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : T'as bugué Kiddou ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Si tu as eu une érection à cause de la vidéo, on ne te jugera pas, Eustass-ya…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ah si. Moi je vais te juger. Rien à foutre. Je te pointerai même du doigt.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : A savoir, quand même, c'est l'arbre, Mihawk-ya ou le coït qui a fait monter ta pression sanguine ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : MAIS VOS GUEULES PUTAIN.

 **Doquichotte Doflamingo** : Et donc… C'est du côté des "méchants" qu'il se passe des trucs chelous, c'est ça ?  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Pourquoi, il est de notre côté celui là ?  
 **Sengoku** : Oui, Garp… Il est de notre côté.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Pourquoi l'ancien chef de la marine est là ?! Je lui ai pas envoyé le lien !  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Oups.  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : Shanks, tu es un homme mort.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : C'est moi qui l'ai fait tourner aux copains !

 **Portgas D Ace** : L'échange d'énergie… Ça pourrait presque être beau, si ce n'était pas une pratique aussi chelou.  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : Si je peux me permettre, il a l'air quand même crevé son arbre. Donc, pour l'échange d'énergie, je ne suis pas convaincu. Un passage de fluide, peut-être, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Un acte Botahomonécrophile. Un coït avec arbre mâle mort. C'est beau.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ouais, nan, même dit comme ça, ça me donne pas envie de baiser un arbre.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Puis, paye les maladies que tu attrapes avec ce genre de conneries !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ce ne sont pas les maladies qui m'inquiètent le plus personnellement… Mais l'état dans lequel tu retrouves ton engin après le coït. Je rappelle que c'est un arbre, donc qui a de l'écorce, et que l'écorce… Ça pique. Sans oublier les bestioles qui se trimbalent dans les troncs d'arbres et les excréments des petits êtres et…  
 **Sabo** : C'est immonde.  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Je t'avoue que d'un coup, j'ai un peu envie de vomir…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Effectivement, on peut aussi trouver du vomi d'animaux ou des personnes trop alcoolisées, également.  
 **Sabo** : Tu arrêtes parfois de jouer ton rôle de médecin ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non.  
 **Monkey D Luffy :** L'autre fois, il m'a diagnostiqué une légère scoliose, quand on était en levrette !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : ...Je vous hais… Mais tellement fort...

 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : LOULOU ! Regarde pas ça ! T'es trop jeune !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Trop tard…  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Oh… Alors, répète après moi, Loulou : On ne fait pas l'amour aux arbres. A toi.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : …  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Non, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! On ne fait pas l'amour du tout ! T'es beaucoup trop jeune !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ça c'est sûr, je ne pratique pas le coït avec ta personne, Cora-san…  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Voilà ! Très bien !  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Non ! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire !  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : Loulou ?!  
 **Donquichotte Rossinante dixit Corazon** : LOULOU ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : … Lis les autres commentaires, Cora-san… Peut-être que ça t'ouvrira les yeux sur beaucoup de choses...

 **Portgas D Ace** : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me raconter une histoire, pour que j'oublie ce que je viens de voir / de lire ?  
 **Marco** : Si tu arrêtais de la regarder en boucle, aussi, yoi…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Marco, tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'essayer de comprendre la reproduction inter-espèce !  
 **Sabo** : T'es épuisant, Ace…  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Torao, on lui dit ou pas ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Non, évitons de casser ses délires… Il risque de ne pas s'en remettre.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Et donc, mon histoire ?  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Il était une fois, on bute Trafalgar. Il meurt. Fin.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Il était une fois, de l'amour, du sexe, une latte cassée. Fin.  
 **Sabo** : Il était une fois, le coup de poing de l'amour. Les victimes sont devenues débiles. Fin.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Il était une fois, Torao et moi qui faisions des bébés. Et c'était cool. Et je suis devenu le roi des pirates. Fin.  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Il était une fois, des viscères qui décoraient ma salle d'opération. Les tiennes. Fin.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Vous nous faites rêver les jeunes...

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Et donc, on envoie la nouvelle au Shin Sekai Magazine, ou… ?  
 **Killer** : Mauvaise idée, Captain.  
 **Sabo** : Très bonne idée, Captain.  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Excellente idée, fiston, je n'y avais pas pensé !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Fiston ? FISTON ? C'est toi que je vais fister, sale manchot !  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Aaah… Les enfants, toujours aussi adorables et poétiques…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-LA VIDÉO QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ EST INTROUVABLE -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Portgas D Ace** : Quoi ?! Pourquoi elle n'est plus en ligne ?! Et je fais comment pour étudier, moi, maintenant ?!  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu as des sujets d'étude… Étranges, Portgas-ya… Finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas Eustass-ya qui a des remontées d'hormones en voyant des arbres…  
 **Shanks le Roux** : Désolé les jeunes, l'amusement est terminé ! Mimi m'a fait du chantage et j'ai été obligé de tout supprimer… Même l'original… Bouh, bouh, bouh…  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Arf, pas d'inquiétude, je l'ai téléchargé.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Hein ?! Mais comment t'as fait ça, Jiji ?!  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Bah, j'ai regardé un tuto, pardis ! Sale mioche !


	29. Cavendiiiiiiiish !

_***Chuchote* Hey tout le monde !**_

 _ **... Je dépose ça là, OKLM, en mode on ne me voit pas.**_

 _ **Merci à Illheart, favoria, Haku-112, Lijovanchan, Agy2416, Lerugamine, LolaLola23111963, Liliheaity, Lulila, , The Fanne, PerigrinTouque, Patachou12, JeSuisUnPied, Love-OP, Psycho Black Wolf, Hamleto et Charybde ou Scylla pour vos reviews...**_

 _ **Ça va ? Vous avez survécu ? Vous arrivez à dormir la nuit ?**_  
 _ **Si la réponse est non, ce tuto est fait pour vous ! Je dis ça...**_

 _ **Je vous laisse là dessus, en espérant que ce tuto va vous plaire...**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas de débrancher votre esprit à l'entrée, merci..._**

 ** _Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _Review Guest :_

 **JeSuisUnPied** : Hello ! Bonjour à toi, être pédestre ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette image mentale de baleine asmathique... Je trouvé ça d'une beauté égale à celle d'une soupe. Juste... Une soupe.  
"Je ne verrais plus jamais Zoro du même oeil" : Lui non plus. Lol. Oeil... Zoro... Il lui manque un oeil... Aaaaaaah, que je suis drôle !  
Contente que tu ais aimé ce tuto interdit aux moins de... Non, illégale. Juste illégale. Merci à toi pour ta review, Pied... *rigole*... Pied. A la prochaine !

 **Patachou12** : Yosh ! Et bien de rien ! Merci à toi ! Je n'arrêterais jamais d'écrire les tutos ! JAMAIS ! *C'est fauuuuuuux* En tout cas, merci de ton soutien et j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier... Ces choses... A la prochaine ! :D

 **Lulila** : Hey ! Tout est chelou. Au cas où, si tu avais encore un doute xD Aaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Non ! Même mon esprit dérangé ne veut pas imaginer ça ! Non, non, non, non... Run for my life, Run for my life... Des bisous ! :D

* * *

 **¨¨ LES TUTOS DE CAVENDISH ¨¨**

* * *

Dans un décor glorieux et doré, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une beauté peccamineuse. Un blond, aux allures princières, mais non moins agaçinant. Si nous l'écoutions en tout point, il ne cesserait de vanter ses attraits callipyges, sa nitescence et sa beauté surnaturelle.

Ouais, en résumé, le mec se prend pour un caillou qui brille, qui pousse au péché même s'il reconnaît avoir un caractère de merde.

Nous allons rester sur l'idée que c'est un caillou… C'est marrant les cailloux.

Mais nous ne sommes pas ici aujourd'hui pour critiquer son comportement narcissique et ses airs de pucelle, non, bien sûr que non. Si aujourd'hui, notre prince sur son cheval blanc est descendu de son fidèle destrier, c'est bien pour continuer la lignée des tutos…

Vous comprenez que notre pauvre blond ne pouvait pas supporter que tant de gens aient fait des vidéos avant lui, qu'ils se soient fait connaître et lui aient volé la vedette ! C'est lui le plus beau, il est le seul à être _FA-BU-LEUX._

Aucun de ces pirates, ces… Vauriens… Mécréants... Ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Ce n'était qu'une bande de gueux et il était grand-temps que le jeune homme reprenne sa place de personnalité surestimée ! Non, mais… Imaginez bien que même ce " _crétin de Bartoloméo_ " avait réussi à percer et à lui piquer sa place ! C'était impensable, inconcevable que cette… Tête de coque puisse le détrôner. _NO WAY._

Pensez à jeter des paillettes sur son passage. Ça lui fera plaisir.

Cependant, ne nous égarons pas. Notre blond avait un plan infaillible.

Il prit le temps de jurer sur la bible du " _Petit Prince_ ", qu'il s'irigerait aux côtés des plus grands de ce monde, en faisant parler de lui.

Que ce soit en bien, ou en mal.

* * *

 **"Bonjour à tous… Et bienvenue… Dans cet A...S...M...R…"**

Sur la vidéo, on ne voyait que le haut du corps de Cavendish. Mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le reste, en vue de tous les portraits accrochés en arrière-plan. Plus ou moins dénudé, il faut le préciser…

Tout en chuchotant, comme le veut toute bonne vidéo d'ASMR, le blond prend son temps pour prononcer chaque mot dans son micro, d'une manière qui se voulait envoûtante.

 **"Je suis avec vous aujourd'hui… Pour apprendre à vous détendre… À l'aide de sons et de petits bruits… Qui visent à vous relaxer…"**

Canvendish éloigne doucement sa bouche du micro, pour passer ses mains au-dessus de celui-ci, provoquant des sons ressemblant vaguement à ceux qui produisent un massage.

Il se rapproche ensuite du micro, pour continuer de parler, sans arrêter de bouger ses doigts…

 **"Ça vous changera de tous ces tutos… Où les personnes s'amusent à hurler et à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se faire remarquer…. Ils se reconnaîtront… Ceux qui se sentent concernés devraient peut-être penser… À consulter… Pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas un trouble hyperactif… Ou qu'ils ne sont pas autistes… Une quelconque maladie mentale expliquant leurs soucis... Cognitifs…"**

Ça clash dur, ici. Mais c'est quand même ironique que ce soit le mec qui a un sérieux problème identitaire, narcissique et de dédoublement de la personnalité, qui conseille à ses chers camarades d'aller voir un psy… Après, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Je laisse quand même ma carte de visite et les coordonnées de mon cabinet imaginaire, juste ici, pour ceux qui veulent… Law… Kidd… Ace… Et les autres… Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus.

Mais Cavendish ne se préoccupe pas plus que ça d'avoir insulté tous les totuteurs, et continue dans un calme olympien.

 **"Moi…. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire remarquer... Je suis là pour votre bien-être… Pour vous et vous seulement…"**

Rah, le menteur. Quelle tête de gland celui-là.

Bon, après, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort concernant le fait que les autres sont bruyants. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les insulter ! Ils sont gentils et fort sympathiques !... Oui, même Kidd !

 **"Cette vidéo… Sera basée sur de multiples déclencheurs… Des "Triggers" comme on dit dans le milieu…"**

À la fin de sa phrase, Cavendish commence à faire des bruits de bouche suspects, pour tous les non-initiés à l'ASMR. Des soupirs accompagnent ces sons, laissant perplexe la plupart des spectateurs… C'était quand même à la frontière de l'érotisme, ce qu'il faisait…

Cavendish approche sa bouche du micro en forme bizarre, pour commencer des mots qui ont des effets relaxants… Enfin, selon lui.

 **"Tchk…. Tchk… Tchk… Tchk…"**

 **"Moa… Moa… Moa...Moa…"**

 **" Bite…. Bite…. Bite… Bite…"**

 **"Mony…. Mony… Mony...Mony…."**

 **"Glwar… Gwlar… Glwar… Glwar…"**

Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre et Cavendish plissa les yeux. La colère se lit clairement sur son visage, mais il tente tout de même de faire bonne figure.

 **"LA FERME FARUL ! JE FAIS UNE VIDÉO ASMR, J'AI BESOIN DE CALME !"**

RIP les utilisateurs d'écouteurs. On pensera à vos tympans le jour de la Toussaint.

 **"Pardon mes amis… C'était ma fidèle monture… Farul… Farul… C'est une forte tête… Mais très obéissante… En tout cas… Avec moi… J'ai réussi… À le dresser… Et j'espère… Que vous aussi… J'arriverais à vous dresser… À apprivoiser… Vos méridiens..."**

Ah… Ouais… Bah, heureusement qu'il a fini sa phrase, parce que sinon… Ça risquait de devenir bizarre.

 **"On va passer… À un autre trigger… Mais pour vous aider… À vous relaxer… Je vais éteindre la lumière… Comme ça… Vous pourrez vous concentrer… Uniquement sur… Les bruits."**

Cavendish s'éloigne de micro, et commence à éteindre toutes les lumières, le laissant dans le noir complet.

Je vous le dis d'avance… Ça pue cette histoire.

 **"Voilà… Maintenant… Vous n'entendez plus que ma voix… Je vais vous demander de… Vous concentrez sur les sons… Que je vais faire pour… Vous aidez à vous endormir… Et à vous détendre… C'est parti…"**

Un bruit étrange se fait, comme le plissement d'un tissu qu'on froisse. On entend clairement Cavendish bouger, mais c'est encore une fois assez minimaliste.

Le trigger change ensuite, pour un bruit humide, comme une lotion qu'on frotte entre nos mains, un bruit un peu collant, un peu spongieux…

Un léger souffle se fait entendre dans le micro, une respiration très calme, presque trop calme… Comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'endormir. Très vite suivi par un petit rire, très discret.

Puis ce bruit humide se fait un peu plus fort au fil du temps. À base de va-et-vient, comme si ses mains glissaient sur quelque chose.

Ce son s'amplifie au fur et à mesure, accompagné d'une respiration plus saccadée. La plupart des spectateurs semblent trouver ce bruit assez familier, mais impossible de dire d'où cette impression venait.

Mais le bruit était entêtant. Presque relaxant, quoique peut-être un peu trop rapide.

Jusqu'au moment du grand final.

Un pur gémissement de plaisir se fait entendre, alors que la lumière se rallume, laissant découvrir Hakuba, mort de rire, en train de lécher sa main pleine de sperme.

Un regard vide fixe la caméra pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était clairement pas rassurant... Un petit murmure se fait entendre, si peu discernable qu'il est difficile de comprendre exactement ce qui est dit... Mais ça doit être quelque chose comme...

 **"Mange tes morts."**

Toujours très appréciable.

Hakuba/Cavendish se recule doucement, laissant planer le suspens. Et vous savez comment se termine une bonne vidéo ASMR ?...

...En gueulant dans le micro ! Bien évidemment !

 **"BONNE NUIT ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHH !"**

La lumière s'éteint. La caméra aussi. Un nouveau ronflement se fait entendre.

Et les spectateurs font encore des cauchemars de ce qu'ils viennent de voir...

* * *

 **COMMENTAIRES DE LA VIDEO**

* * *

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Ok, on va repartir depuis le début. C'est qui le blond précieux, là ? Je veux un nom.  
 **Cavendish le Magnifique** : Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Hakuba. Mais toi, je vais te tuer. Je tuerai tous les supernovaes.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Même moi ?  
 **Cavendish le Magnifique :** … Sauf toi et Trafalgar.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Ah bah bravo le favoritisme !  
 **Cavendish le Magnifique** : Toi aussi, je vais te tuer.  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Moi je dis qu'il y a plagiat sur Kiddou, là…  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Tu poseras pas un doigt sur elle.  
 **Shanks le roux** : OH MON DIEU C'EST CUTE ! Kiddou est amoureuuuuuuux !  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Mais ferme ta gueule toi ! J'suis pas amoureux !... Je veux pas perdre mon plan cul, c'est tout ! Elle est bonne !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu as perdu toute crédibilité à partir du moment où tu as défendu ta belle, Eustass-ya… Tu as le droit d'être un garçon sensible...  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : …  
 **Killer** : Ça va aller, Captain...

 **Monkey D Luffy** : J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris… C'est quoi au final l'ASMR ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Association de Solidarité pour les Maniaco-Schizophrènes ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Ah ouais… Ceci expliquerait peut-être cela...

 **Shanks le roux** : Hey, regarde Mimi ! On a trouvé un gars avec des pratiques aussi glauques que les tiennes !  
 **Dracule Mihawk** : …  
 **Perona :** Je crois qu'on va te rappeler cette histoire toute ta vie, Mimi *coeur*

 **Portgas D Ace** : Les gars ! Non, mais merde, regardez ça ! ON A RETROUVÉ LADY OSCAR !  
 **Sabo** : Mais oui ! Je la reconnais ! Même si elle est habillée comme un garçon !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Elle a un sacré FAPFAP quand même, Lady Oscar…

 **Panda-man** : Coucou.

 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : Vous vous marrez bien ? À quel moment faut vous rappeler qu'on a tous maté un mec en train de se branler ?  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu es traumatisé Eustass-ya ? Si tu veux, je peux faire un ASMR spécial pour toi, où je dissèque quelqu'un… Vivant. Ou alors, tu peux demander à ton amoureuse de t'en faire un...  
 **Eustass Captain Kidd** : J'vais te buter.  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi je veux bien que tu me fasses un ASMR spécial aussi Law… Mais d'un autre style…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Tu veux que je prononce "Bite…" À ton oreille ?  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est sympa comme principe…  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Putain, mais j'en ai marre ! SABO ! Viens faire son éducation ! Moi, j'abandonne !  
 **Sabo** : Là je t'avoue Ace que je ne sais plus quoi faire non plus…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Ça veut dire que vous allez enfin nous laisser tranquille, Portgas-ya, Sabo-ya …?  
 **Portgas D Ace** : JAMAIS !  
 **Jewerly Bonney** : Une sex-tape, Portgas, et je fais l'éducation de ton frère si tu veux…  
 **Sabo** : Ça, c'est la PIRE. IDEE. DU. MONDE.

 **Bartoloméo** : Cavendish ! Tu me disais que j'avais un problème avec Luffy-senpai ! Mais toi… T'as l'air d'avoir un gros problème avec toi même…  
 **Cavendish le Magnifique** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, "tronche de coq".  
 **Bartoloméo** : LUFFY-SENPAI ! Il m'a insulté !  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tronche de coq ?  
 **Bartoloméo** : LUFFY-SENPAI M'A REPONDU ! C'EST L'UN DES PLUS BEAUX JOURS DE MA VIE !  
 **Sabo** : On t'a dit de t'éloigner de lui, Luffy !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais… Il est trop creepy ce mec…  
 **Trafalgar Law** : …  
 **Bartoloméo** : NON ! TOI JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ICI, LAW-SENPAI ! Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ma superbe et magnifique discussion avec Luffy-senpai !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : … *Prépare ses scalpels*  
 **Monkey D Luffy** : *Est actuellement nu dans sa chambre*  
 **Bartoloméo** : Oh mon dieu ! Luffy-senpai… Nu… *Meurt*  
 **Trafalgar Law** : *Rit et rejoint Luffy*  
 **Portgas D Ace** : NON ! EH ! OH !  
 **Portgas D Ace** : Pourquoi ils répondent plus ?!  
 **Nico Robin** : … Occupés. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Portgas-san, ils se protègent.  
 **Monkey D Dragon** : C'est bien, c'est un garçon sérieux. Il a bien été éduqué.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : Ahahahaha… Non.

 **Bon Clay** : Moi j'aime bien ce principe d'ASMR ! Ça m'a complètement détendu !  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : Mais moi aussi, Bon Clay-Boy ! On devrait essayer de lancer une chaîne ASMR ensemble !  
 **Okamas** : C'est vrai, Iva-sama ?!  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! IIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : … Quoi que.  
 **Bon Clay** : *Check*  
 **Emperio Ivankov** : *Check*

 **Corazon dixit Don Quichotte Rossinante** : LOULOU !  
 **Trafalgar Law** : Je sais, je regarde pas ça, je suis trop jeune… Maintenant, tu te tais, Cora-san !  
 **Donquichiotte Doflamingo** : Eh eh eh eh… Bien fait, Rossi.  
 **Donquichiotte Doflamingo** : Alors… Que celui qui a changé mon nom se désigne tout suite.  
 **Corazon dixit Don Quichotte Rossinante** : Eh eh eh… Bien fait, Doffy.

 **Monkey D Garp** : SENGOKU !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : SMOKER !  
 **Monkey D Garp** : AKAI… Ah non, pas toi.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : COBY ! HERMEPP ! ET TOUS MES AUTRES SOUS FIFRES ADORÉS !  
 **Sengoku** : Quoi, encore ?  
 **Smoker** : J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me taguer sur ce genre de vidéo, vice-amiral.  
 **Coby** : Oui, Monsieur Garp ?  
 **Hermepp** : Au rapport.  
 **Monkey D Garp** : … Non rien. Je trouvais juste que ça manquait de marines dans les commentaires.  
 **Sengoku** : … Il va vraiment falloir qu'on ai une discussion, Garp.


End file.
